


Loyalties

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments [4]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fan Characters, General fiction, Literature, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: The sequel to Vows.With the six Eliatrope Dofus gone missing and Ogrest being on the brink of flooding the Sadida kingdom with his tears and tantrums, the race against the clock begins. Who will come to Sadida's aid and who was responsible for the Dofus' disappearance? Loyalties will be tested when different opinions and views emerge with the impending threat while several people need to take on new responsibilities to ensure the future for the World of Twelve and its inhabitants.Will our heroes be willing to make the required sacrifices or will personal interests, jealousy, affection, guilt or duty stand in their way?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:**  This story take places in an alternate universe of Wakfu consisting out of original and canon characters. Very heavily inspired by events from the OVA episodes. Contains spoilers and the shipping of canon and fan characters!
> 
>  
> 
> This fan fiction is dedicated to my faithful _Ambassador Fluff_ shippers. Thank you all for your support.

The many shadows of the small space weighed down upon him like an invisible veil of gravity while he stood with his hands held behind his back, a remorseful but thoughtful look in his hidden eyes. The lit braziers standing on either side of him reflected his appearance in the smooth surface of the Dofus before him, distorted with the curve of the dragon egg's oval shape.

Master Joris had stood in the middle of the dark space for an unknown period of time, the amount of time he spent in the presence of the Umber Dofus unknown to him, his thoughts having kept him occupied. There were many things which required his attention, but this time… this time he felt himself unable to make a decision. He knew what he had to do and what was requested of him, but for once in his long life he hesitated to be the loyal and obedient servant of Bonta, like he had been for many years.

It was rare for him to not be alone while attending the Council of Twelve. His King had joined him during the last meeting, the matters which brought the Kings of the World together far too dire to not personally attend to. Everyone was present that day, except for the Eliatrope king or his representative. Joris listened, shared his opinions and yet wisely kept his mouth shut when desperate and drastic decisions were made and taken... Decisions he wasn't appreciative of.

Ogrest's tempers were getting out of hand. The water level in several areas had risen to dangerous heights while the weather kept shifting unpredictably. The Council of Twelve had gathered to try and retaliate against the monster which terrorized the people for nearly two hundred years, all fearing that one day their kingdom, nation or people might fall victim to Ogrest's ever flowing tears. This time it was the continent of Bonta and Sadida that was about to succumb to Ogrest and many were desperate to find a solution. The ideas had been many… and all were turned down except for one.

Joris didn't flinch when slow footsteps sounded behind him, though his eyes rolled to a close when he felt a light pressure against the arch of his back, before it shifted to his shoulder with a soft patting. "Luis told me I could find you here," Kerubim's voice sounded, a hint of worry tied to it. The old Ecaflip with the thick ivory coat took his place next to the master of Bonta, one of his paws remaining on Joris' shoulder while the look upon his furry face matched the tone in his voice.

"Mmh…"

Kerubim's bushy eyebrows furrowed when all he received was a soft hum, his large eyes moving in between Joris' hidden face and the Dofus standing before them and had captivated the master's attention. It wasn't unusual to find Joris within the haven bag which acted like the inconspicuous hiding place for the Eliatrope relic that was left in their care and protection, but it was rare all the same. In most cases it was to think, but this time it appeared to be more severe than wishing for solitude to ponder in peace.

"What is troubling you, Papa?" the Ecaflip asked while keeping a paw comfortingly on Joris' shoulder, sensing and knowing he was brooding. Both him and Atcham knew he attended the Council of Twelve. Joris had been gone for a few days, the negotiations and discussions many because the rulers of the races and nations kept clashing or reluctantly agreed. He returned to the bazaar earlier this day, but retreated into the secret basement without informing anyone about the actual reason.

His eyes finally opened, if only slightly, while his hands clenched together behind his back and his head turned so he could see Kerubim past the edge of his hood. The look his eyes held was foreboding, betraying that whatever was on his mind was nothing of the good sort. "I am under strict orders by the King to retrieve the Eliatrope Dofus." Joris finally answered before his gaze crept back to the Dofus on the pedestal, as if it were a treasure of importance," it was the final decision of the Kings and the Council of Twelve."

Kerubim hesitated when the truth came to light. It didn't sound as bad as Joris' demeanor made it seem to be, but he had a feeling he knew what was bothering the one he affectionately called his father. Why else would Joris be down here, in this haven bag? " _All_  of them...?" he asked, letting the hint of his awareness shimmer through while he also gazed upon the Dofus they had hidden away for several years by then.

Joris shook his head while his shoulders lowered a little as more of his troubles became apparent," only the Six." It was a short but clear answer. Not much else needed to be said. Unfortunately the distaste to how the situation was handled ran deep through the small master. "The issue isn't to retrieve them, Keke… it is that it needs to be done in secrecy. It was already peculiar that neither Yugo or Alys were attending the Council meeting, but the reason for their absence became clear when people started to suggest for the Eliatrope Dofus to be used as a means to stop Ogrest." The look in his eyes grew darker while his voice became more gruff in tone," no Eliatrope is to be informed about the matter until after the six Dofus are in our possession."

"No Eliatrope...?" Kerubim sounded baffled, his small ears folding back when a thought crossed his mind," not even--?"

Joris cocked his head to the side with a jarring motion to look at Kerubim with a stern look in his narrowed eyes, the Ecaflip's voice trailing off and leaving his question unfinished after he caught the glance given. "None," he said firmly before he sighed through his nose and the harsh expression he wore softened," the Eliatropes were deliberately kept out of the discussions by those who instigated it. The fear they'll deny the usage of the Dofus like they did with the Eliacube has many paranoid and doubtful about any kind of Eliatrope support, no matter the allegiances made. They rather force the Eliatropes to act when there is no turning back than to kindly ask for aid while there is still time."

"That is cruel..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Joris sighed after repeating what many of the present representatives had uttered as a weak excuse," it doesn't sit right with me, Keke, but I have no choice in the matter. There is too much at stake; the world is depending on those Dofus and with the exclusion of the Eliatropes there truly is no turning back. Imagine the backlash if either Yugo or Alys were to find out what has been developing behind their backs."

Kerubim softly tutted to express his disapproval about the situation, his paw slipping away from Joris' shoulder so he could cross his arms over his chest. "And you alone are put in charge of finding the Dofus?"

"I am the only one outside of the Brotherhood of Tofu to know of the Dofus' locations…" he muttered in response, the guilt already gnawing at him. He was going to betray the trust of those he considered friends and allies, all to save many lives in return. Hopefully he would be forgiven after all was said and done.

Joris reached out to touch the brown colored Dofus after taking a few steps forward, his bare fingers caressing the smooth shell which began to glow with his careful touch and highlighted the troubled frown within his hood. He would rather not think about what he would have done if this particular Dofus had to be included in his search, the one Dofus he watched over like a faithful guardian. It was a good thing many people were unaware of the fact Alys had a Dofus, or that she left it in Joris' care, otherwise he had to make several difficult choices this day. It was already problematic enough that he did not have her or Yugo's support or blessing in his search, nor that he couldn't ask for it. He was asked to avoid contact with the Eliatropes and their draconic siblings, and he had sworn to his King that he would do so. He was to leave on his mission under the cover of darkness this upcoming night.

Kerubim had lowered his gaze down to his feet when Joris touched the Dofus, thinking about the issue at hand. It would take a while for Joris to collect all the six Dofus and while he knew the responsibility weighed heavy on him, he also knew with certainty that he would try his best to gather them swiftly. There was one problem however… "What if," he started while sounding reluctant," Alys comes by while you are gone. What are we to tell her?"

Joris straightened in his posture after Kerubim brought up an important question and only slightly turned to look towards the pondering feline while his hand slipped away from the Dofus. Its glow faded the moment contact with broken, but darkness did not come as the braziers lit the small space within the haven bag. Kerubim was right… If the Eliatrope ambassador would visit Bonta during his absence, she could catch wind of what was going on behind the curtains. "Nothing," he answered as he strode past Kerubim and beckoned for him to follow with but a nod of his head, a plan beginning to form," I'll take it Atcham is home?"

"He is…" Kerubim sounded uncertain but spoke the truth.

"I would like for the both of you to come with me." The Bontarian master paused after he climbed out off the bag and waited for Kerubim to join him in the dark side room of the basement, before closing the bag to conceal the Dofus' presence and said," the chances of Yugo or Alys finding out about what is truly happening will be smaller when nobody is home. I will--" He fell silent when he caught himself thinking about going against the vow he made to his King, before his eyes narrowed and he continued to finish his sentence," I will write a letter to Alys to inform her we'll be away for the time being. Me going on a diplomatic mission is nothing new to her, or out of the ordinary for me. She knows it to be true. It will keep her away from Bonta at least…"

Kerubim shook his head while he followed Joris out of the basement and up the stairs, staying close behind him until they entered the familiar sight of the small bazaar and its many wares. "We... never really went into detail about your relationship with Alys, Papa." He sounded reluctant when he spoke up, knowing it wasn't the right place or time to bring up something which had hung unattended in the air for some years. He and Atcham had their suspicions about the two ambassadors, but were never able to confirm any to be true or false. With the Eliatrope Dofus being the main focus of the Council of Twelve and the threat of Ogrest, it would surely stir up some things in the master's mind and beliefs. Or so Kerubim thought.

Joris rose a brow at the sudden change in subject and turned to face the Ecaflip with the very same expression of surprise, though it faded away with a sinking of his shoulders. His relationship with Alys… "There isn't much to discuss," he said after a short while of silence and thought, before he focused on the eye looking down upon them from above the open entrance of the secret basement," close it, Luis."

The clearing of a throat sounded before the Shushu sternly spoke and glared at the two,"  _please_." The red berry upper eyelid stretched to add to the judgmental look Luis was giving the small master, not caring about what they were discussing. He would be treated with respect, one way or another.

"Please…" Joris repeat quietly while he began to make his way up the stairs, avoiding both the subject Kerubim had tried to bring forth and the disapproving glance Luis threw his way. He could hear the walls slide shut to conceal the hidden entrance as he climbed the many steps running along the shop's walls, keeping his thoughts to himself," make sure you are ready before nightfall, Keke. We'll travel light."

"Travel?"

Joris glanced towards the furless Ecaflip seated at the low table in the lounge he passed, giving an intrigued looking Atcham a small nod in confirmation while remaining in front of the doorway. "Kerubim will give you the details," he said as he didn't linger and continued to his personal chambers to prepare for the mission which was bestowed upon him. There was no rest for the wicked, as some people would fittingly say. He would be on the road again within but a few hours time. At least his burden was shared with the two Ecaflips that lived with him in the Shushu possessed house, though it remained a burden he didn't wish to have. Duty came first however; it always did... His personal conflicts didn't and shouldn't matter.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It had been but a few months ago when a certain letter was delivered to Emelka. It was kept within a small wooden box for safekeeping since, having been read many times by the one the letter was addressed to. The contents were short but informative, no matter the lack of detail; his letters never revealed much, unless it was of true importance. However, it was the conclusion of the writing in this particular letter which left the recipient with a hint of confusion and wonder.

All it said at the end was, ' _I am sorry_ '.

It had been on Alys' mind as the months crept by, first like an occasional thought which would brush by during times of being alone, until it grew into a daily worry. The long period of silence between her and Master Joris left her with a sense of dread, until a distraction came in the form of another letter bearing the royal seal of Sadida. King Oakheart Sheran Sharm was requesting for her immediate presence, the urgency made clear with the recall potion attached to the unexpected mail. It had been a long while since the Eliatrope ambassador heard anything from Sadida. It was therefore she didn't hesitate to answer the call and take her leave from Emelka, having been generous with her goodbyes to her family before she left. Who knew what awaited her once she arrived at the location tied to the potion...

She didn't expect to see what she faced after drinking the recall potion and materialized within Sadida. The sky overhead was dark, no matter the time of day, packed with thick rain clouds. The weather in Emelka was summery when she left, the sun shining and the sky a clear but deep blue; it was an abrupt change. The Tree of Life stood tall before her while the rain trickled down on her, catching her full attention until she took note of how bleak the surroundings were.  


Something was wrong. No… Something was missing.

Her puzzling thoughts were interrupted when someone came her way, the lone appearance crossing the platform the Eliatrope appeared on. It was a young servant of the royal court, carrying with her a large umbrella which protected her from the chilling rain. She courtesied before the new arrival while the orange leafs of the mobile shelter kept them both dry, before saying quietly and polite with her head kept down," welcome to Sadida, milady. Our Majesty Sheran Sharm will receive you shortly."

Alys nodded in appreciation, smiling kindly to the servant who kept the large umbrella overhead; she would wait, no matter that she was still unaware of why exactly her presence was urgently requested. She listened to the rain after a silence fell between them and allowed her eyes to wander while continuing to try and solve the mystery. Something still didn't feel right about the whole situation.

It was then it hit her. The familiar canopy of the forest, the one she gazed upon many times during the months of her recovery in Sadida, was missing along with the calming sounds and sweet scents of the forest. All there was were the smells of damp earth and rotting wood, and the pitter-patter of the rain. She hesitated before she stepped forward to the edge of the platform she arrived on, the servant quickly following her to keep the umbrella overhead while the Eliatrope gave into sating her curiosity. The surroundings were obscured by thick tree trunks which were decoratively woven together into makeshift wall around the circular terrace, the various patterns containing a few small holes Alys could peer through. Uncertain what to expect, her eyes widened in shock when she was able to see what lay beyond the wall.  


Water. Nothing but water.

Alys looked at what was once the forest she came to love and had become nothing but a dark mass of water, the startle apparent on her face. For a moment she questioned if she truly was in Sadida, but the Tree of Life stood as proof, no matter that it was stripped from the surrounding dense forest. She didn't expect this when her presence was requested. The sky was as dark as the water which spread out before her like a brooding ocean, reaching till beyond the horizon. When did this happen and how? Why? It didn't make any sense.  


"You arrived, flower."

The sudden voice roused Alys from staring at the worrying and puzzling sight, her gaze shifting to find the soruce of the voice. Her concerned expression brightened up when she saw the two confidantes of the princess Sheran Sharm come towards her, two familiar faces which had taken good care of her several years prior. "Canar, Renate... It is so good to see you again," she warily smiled after a weight fell of her shoulders and quickly walked over towards them to greet the male Sadidas with open arms," how have you been?" Their welcoming appearances made the situation appear less dire, but she couldn't ignore the fact that both the servants looked dreadful.

"We could have been better," Canar sighed as he tightly hugged Alys and glanced towards Renate after his hands slipped away from Alys' shoulders and back," our homes were lost in the flood…"

"Goddess no," Alys gasped with a whisper, the worry she had after arriving finally confirmed; this truly was worse than she thought it to be. A _flood_. It explained many things, but it was terrible news all the same. She looking from Canar to Renate with large eyes of concern before asking as she touched their shoulders," can I help in any way? Do you need anything...?"

"No no, sweet petal. The royal family offered to shelter us in the palace. We are well looked after," Renate said while weakly smiling to the Eliatrope, the large orange and red colored umbrella the female servant held up keeping them dryfrom the rain which continued to fall," the king asked of us to escort you to the throne room once you arrive, so if you'll follow us…"  


"Of course," Alys nodded, still baffled by the devastation which had suddenly befallen upon this kingdom. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine anything could have done this to Sadida, or any other part of this world. The flooded surroundings gave her the impression it had happened weeks ago, and yet she didn't hear a single word about it. This couldn't be an overnight situation, not in this massive scale; that was too absurd.

The Eliatrope followed the servants into the Tree housing the palace, the interior hardly showing any change while the world around it had literally disappeared. No tall trees or lush hills; just dark menacing water and empty barren chunks of land which were connected with improvised vine bridges. The view seen through the windows she passed only made any hope sink further downwards. Alys knew the way to the throne room by heart, having walked the same path many times before, but it was always with a sense of dread or anticipation. This time however, it felt more pressing than ever. She took note of how few guards there were, including any sign of life within the palace. It was quiet... Even the impressive throne room entry was unguarded, which was odd in itself; she was used to seeing several guards lined up by the doors. Canar and Renate allowed her entry by opening the doors for her, revealing the familiar sight of the dark circular hall with at its center the lit and elevated throne. It surprised her to not see the king seated for once, the giant of a man slightly turning to face her after she stepped inside while the two male servants didn't follow her.

Oakheart wasn't alone; standing beside him was a tall figure who followed the king's gaze after Alys's arrival interrupted a somewhat important discussion between the two of them. There was intrigue present in the man's cyan colored eyes as he observed the approaching Eliatrope, though he remained silent while he thoughtfully stroked his unshaven chin.

"Your Majesty," Alys uttered as she respectfully bowed for Oakheart Sheran Sharm after the doors closed behind her and sealed the only three present within the round room. The king looked terrible from what she could see after she straightened up from her bow, the deep green of his facial grass and hair matted and dull, but also worryingly dark around his eyes. He smiled however, an expression which did not fit his exhausted look.

He beckoned her closer with a wave of his hand, quietly inviting her over and step into the light which fell in from above, rather than have her linger in the dark. "Alys, it is good to see you again." He was as welcoming like he always was, but there was a dark look in his eyes as if he was hiding something. Something heavy was on his mind and, given the current situation, it came as no surprise to Alys. "Allow me to introduce you…" His gaze shifted towards the tall man with the dark blue hair and fuzzy ears," please meet the renowned master alchemist, Otomaï. Master Otomaï, this is the honorable Lady Alys of the Eliatropes."

Otomaï. Alys watched the alchemist when he somewhat bowed in greeting, his eyes still on her like she was something or someone to study closely. Was she the first Eliatrope he ever met? Undoubtedly. She had heard of him however, and was rather surprised to find him in the presence of King Sheran Sharm. Joris informed her several years prior about how much Otomaï appreciated his solitude and that it was one of the reasons he wasn't as well renowned among the masses as he was among those who were interested in his skills and achievements. Was he here because of the flood? "It is an honor," she politely said, the alchemist nodding respectively to her before he straightened up and turned his attention to the king.

"I best get going or I won't arrive in time," he informed Oakheart, appearing a little aloof in his doing as if many of his thoughts were scattered, yet he was still focused on the matter at hand," I will return with everyone tomorrow, hopefully." He mumbled a little to hide his uncertainty before he marched straight for the doors to take his leave, not excusing himself or saying any goodbyes; he had things to do and couldn't be delayed any further.

Alys and the king looked after Otomaï until the closing throne room doors hid him from their sight with an echoing slam, granting them the needed privacy to discuss the reason behind the summon. A silence fell over them, both seeking for the right words to begin; one was eager to be informed, while the other was reluctant to speak.

"What happened here, Your Majesty…?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Alys sounded sympathetic and worried when she asked the question and broke the silence, her facial expression matching how she felt. Her heart grew only heavier when the King averted his gaze and sighed deeply, carrying a solemn look.

"Ogrest's Chaos." The answer left him with a heavy breath while his eyes rolled to a close, struggling to keep his posture. Times were troublesome ever since the water overtook the forest, the problems piling up each passing day with no solution in sight. Ogrest had always been a lurking threat in the World of Twelve; it was only a matter of time before it would claim another victim. This time, it claimed Sadida. "It swept in from the coastline and has been rising since," he explained, though he didn't need to go into detail about it. Most knew what Ogrest's tears were capable of," I fear that the land I promised to your people got swept up in the flood and submerged, along with a large part of the forest."

The monster Ogrest... Was is true? "My people will endure, Your Majesty," Alys said quietly after quickly gathering herself at the news, feeling a tinge of disappointment for the loss of what could have been a new home for the Eliatropes. However, she felt more concern for the present and its current problems, such as the Tree of Life's well-being. Without the Tree, there wouldn't be a Sadida kingdom to begin with "What matters now is Sadida. What of your people...? Did most of them get to safety when the flood came? How are are the casualties?"

Oakheart slowly shook his head as he recalled the reports, saying somber after closing his eyes," many of my people were lost, along with Sadida's flora and fauna. We are currently struggling to keep the flood from claiming more of the forest. The water level keeps rising. Armand is trying to build a dam to keep the water at bay and away from the Tree of Life, but…" He fell silent, the belief he had in his son's plan not strong enough. "It is only a matter of time."

"Surely there is something that can be done," Alys said, feeling a spark of fear at the very thought Sadida could get completely wiped off the map. Without the Tree, most, if not all of the Sadida, would cease to exist.

"There is something," Oakheart said, the tone in his voice growing heavier while the look in his eyes became darker, as if a troubling thought was pushing down upon his conscience," or was… There is a reason to why I summoned you here and am speaking to you in private. There will be a Council meeting tomorrow here in the very heart of Sadida to assess the current situation and…" He paused, seeming reluctant to finish what he wanted to share with the Eliatrope. She seemed uninformed about the current happenings, something which didn't really surprise him… Perhaps he should start from the beginning rather than throw her right into the core of the issue. "A few months ago, the Council of Twelve came together to try and find a solution against the threat of Ogrest and the impending doom which would befall this world if his tantrums were to grow more severe. There were signs and so a decision to act was made. We weighed every solution and option we could find to stop Ogrest, but only one was unanimously voted for as the most probable and logical solution."

Alys looked thoughtful while she listened, before asking with a hesitance presence in her voice after a pause fell in between the king's words," I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but why weren't I or Yugo informed about this meeting several months ago? Why now, and here?"

She could hear the Sadida sigh as he shook his head. He was dreading this discussion, but he decided to be the one informing the Eliatrope diplomat about the matter, for old times' sake and all the Eliatropes had done for his people and kingdom. "It was by request of several of the Twelve's rulers to not include the Eliatropes in the final decision, and the search which followed." He saw her eyes widen at the news before she straightened up in her posture to look at him in disbelief, yet she didn't utter a single word. It was as if surprise robbed her from her voice. "God Sadida knows how much it pained me to keep silent to you and your king, but there has been much at stake for me, my people... and my daughter. I had no choice."

"What did the Council decide upon?" Alys finally asked, the look on her face a mixture of plea and betrayal, aching yet not wanting to know why the Eliatropes were shunned from something as incredibly important as this. She had gone through great lengths to form several allegiances with other nations and Disciples, only to find her king and people were excluded from important affairs. Her emotions were flaring up within, but she kept herself fairly well composed... so far.

Oakheart rose his large hands to lay them on Alys' shoulders, but stopped himself from doing so after he reminded himself of what he was about to say to her. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists and kept them by his sides, saying calculated," the Council of Twelve decided to gather the Eliatrope Dofus and use their power against Ogrest… Master Joris was put in charge of retrieving them."

Alys grew paler after she was told the truth, the natural blush on her cheeks draining away when it felt like her breath was taken from her. "My people's Dofus...?" she asked, almost a whisper while her eyes were wide open in shock. Joris was sent to find the Dofus they hid away six years ago? Was that why he had been absent these last few months? The last letter he wrote to her with the strange unexplained apology suddenly made sense. Goddess, what had he done...? "I-I don't understand... Why didn't you involve us? Those Dofus belong to _my_ people; you didn't have the right."

"Yugo isn't seen as a true king on this world, Alys… yet your people have great sources of power in your possession, powerful resources which we do not possess. I do not agree with how the decision was made, but most believed it to be best to work in secrecy so when time would come, your king could and would no longer object. We were desperate, still are."

"Why… Why didn't you just ask us? Why would we object to aiding Sadida, or even the world?" Alys asked, her voice breaking a little as she had trouble with keeping her composure," are we thought to be cruel? Is the trust in my people still so fickle that others can't ask for a favor from us? Who ever thought it would be wiser to steal such powerful artifacts and then hope we would consent out of pity?"

"Unfortunately, there is more," Oakheart said to dodge answering her questions, finally laying a heavy hand on her bare shoulder as if to prepare her for something much worse," a few days ago, we were informed that the search for the Dofus was futile."

It was as if the throne room grew completely dark when the truth came to light. Alys stared in utter shock at the Sadida standing before her, and though his hand kept her in touch with reality, it felt like the wooden floor underneath her feet was falling away. "Futile?... Wh-what does that mean? What happened to the Dofus?"  _What happened to Joris_ , was what crossed her mind as she feared the absolute worst.

"According to Master Joris, the Dofus were all gone when he arrived at their locations. However," the king said as he felt Alys quiver underneath his hand," we are aware of where two of them are, and they are being bartered for…"

"Bartered for  _what_?" she almost snapped, unintentionally glaring at the king," what could  _possibly_  be worth two Dofus?"

Oakheart's eyes fell shut when he heard and saw the Eliatrope's anger, yet his heart ached for different reasons. "For the hand of my daughter," he said solemn, his hulking form rising with the deep breath he took before exhaling to remain calm. It pained him too much to know that his precious girl was to be exchanged for two Dofus, all to save his kingdom from the flood.

"The princess?" she asked in disbelief before she pressed her jaws firmly together. This was too much… First the betrayal, then the distrust and now another arranged marriage for the power of the Dofus. There was a small part of her which found it a fitting punishment for how the Eliatropes were treated in this mess, but what spoke the strongest within her was compassion and sympathy for what Sadida was going through. Nobody deserved this…

"My reason for summoning you here and speaking to you in private at this very moment, is that I don't wish for you to be humiliated during the Council meeting tomorrow… You have the right to know what to expect during the meeting, what you will face," he said after his hand slipped away from her shoulder, his gaze not meeting hers as she kept her eyes downwards. She was trying to cope with the situation, but she wasn't doing well from what he could see, the internal struggle all too clear. However, she tried to see all the sides to the decisions made, as he expected. He figured she would be reasonable; offended, but reasonable. The Eliatrope ambassador and her king had forgiving and understanding personalities, not to mention a care for this world which surpassed that of most rulers. If the Dofus had gotten lost, this may have turned out better… He could only hope the two Eliatropes could forgive him for what was done. "Though…" he started," I fully understand if you no longer wish to attend the meeting. The presence of the Brotherhood of Tofu during the meeting was requested, the belief they can help rather high. Master Otomaï set out to bring everyone here. Yugo should be attending if he accepts, so therefo--"

"I am staying."

Oakheart rapidly blinked with his eyes when Alys sounded determined with her interruption, especially after he mentioned Yugo would be present the next day. She looked up to him with a stern and serious expression, the glare causing him to sigh before he nodded in understanding. It was her own decision, and a brave one too.

The other representatives wouldn't arrive until the next day and Oakheart hoped by Sadida that all of them would come. Ever since the news of the missing Dofus reached the members of the Council of Twelve, there had been a growing animosity among several of the rulers. The suspicion that some had withdrawn themselves from the matter and left Sadida to fend for themselves was difficult to ignore. At least he could count on Otomaï to bring the Brotherhood of Tofu, _if_ they accepted the summons, though he doubted they would decline. Even though the band consisted out of but a few of the most unlikely people, the Brotherhood was one of the more reliable allies of the Sadida. Such a sad truth it was…

Tomorrow was the day and neither King Sheran Sharm or Alys looked forward to what may happen.

**  
**

**To be continued**


	2. Prelude

The pressure which hung over the large circular council room was heavy, a mixture of tension, aggravation and frustration which kept growing more as time passed. The negativity, along with the dark sky and the continuously falling rain visible through the open archways, kept the mood grim and low. Not a word had been spoken for what seemed like hours, the present eyes averted from each other while opinions on what had and hadn't happened were kept to one self. No one had the heart or will to share their thoughts, or found it unwise to do so.

King Oakheart Sheran Sharm of Sadida sat on his temporary throne with a solemn demeanor, carrying the weight of a heavy burden. His tired looking eyes wandered from the floor to his daughter who stood quietly beside him, to then shift towards the threatening weather outside and the two representatives which sat further away. So many chairs within the room stood empty. The sight alone made things more sour than they already were. Nearly everyone who was invited to attend this urgent council meeting, be it a representative or a ruler, hadn't accepted the summons... to Sadida's biggest disappointment. But while it was the king who was frustrated by the many empty chairs, it was his son who verbally and visibly expressed it.  
  
"None of them have come, father. None!" Lightning cut across the grey clouded sky after the prince's obvious but loud statement, adding a dramatic effect to what he tried to make his own father aware of. He pulled his attention away from the almost empty space in front of him to focus on his sire rather than the burning anger he felt, not holding back on speaking spitefully. "This proves how important our kingdom is to any of them. Even the king of Bonta--!"  
  
"Has sent us Master Joris," Oakheart interrupted with a mildly stern expression and an incline of his head, before he weakly but appreciatively smiled to the small ambassador," who will be of invaluable assistance." The representative of Bonta sat with his hands folded before him on a tall chair which held a carving of Bonta's coat of arms. The chairs on either his sides were void of any presence, making him look smaller than he actually was but he still held a flair of importance. Bonta truly was the only one to willingly step forward and attend the council after the invitations and pleas for help were sent out, but then... Oakheart shouldn't forget that it was also Bonta which held the prime responsibility over retrieving the Eliatrope Dofus and shared the same continent as Sadida. The very same continent which was falling victim to a flood; Joris  _had_  to attend. At least he held Oakheart's undying respect, which made the master's presence this day all the more reassuring.

It had been a painful and embarrassing day for almost everyone present, the wait for the other representatives to arrive unbearable. Master Joris arrived earlier this day on behalf of his king, but his welcome was stiff and cold; the loss of the Eliatrope Dofus caused some of the trust and belief in him to wither, as expected. "I know the leaders of the world and the Council of Twelve hold your kingdom in high regard, Your Majesty," he said humbly while peering past his gloved hands towards the Sheran Sharm family, though was hardly phased by the scoff the prince gave in response. 

Armand couldn't help but to grin wryly with obvious distaste after hearing Joris' flattery, saying with a hint of mockery while he motioned for the empty chairs on either side of the Bontarian master and the Eliatrope ambassador," _of course_ , Master Joris. Their empty seats stand as proof of their so called 'high regard'!"

The female Eliatrope, who sat poised and void of expression on the tall chair bearing the symbol of her people, clenched her hands tightly together in her lap as she withstood Armand's snapping and growling. She understood his frustrations, but there was too much going on to feel any compassion for him specifically. They hadn't seen eye to eye for a long time, Gods knew it had been years, but the prince was unbearable these last two days… even for someone with her patience. "My king will arrive soon, Your Royal Highness, though I doubt he will be receptive and appreciative of how you have dealt with the situation."

Alys slightly opened her eyes to glance towards Armand while she spoke, seeing Oakheart held a glint of guilt before he looked away to focus on his daughter instead. There was too much he had no control over, and while he showed to have second thoughts and remorse on what had been done, it wasn't enough to calm the disappointment Alys felt. She spent the night before in the guest quarters, having felt unwelcome after she was informed about the situation at hand. There was repulsion for actions and decisions she was deliberately kept out of, and she did wonder several times during the early hours of the night as to why she was still present… but she knew exactly why she remained and would sit through the offense and embarrassment.

"We had no choice..."

"As you said," Alys nodded, trying to show understanding but it was difficult to give after what had happened. She pinned her gaze on Joris who had been unfazed by her objections and kept a strange distance from her ever since his arrival, the pang of betrayal she felt making her feel queasy. "Pardon my bluntness, Your Majesty, but if you and the other kings of the World had approached the Eliatropes sooner, _this_ wouldn't have happened."

She tilted her head towards the silent Amalia to prove her point, the begrudging motion causing Oakheart to slump a little in his throne with a deep sigh. She spoke true; this was a mess… The Eliatrope ambassador had every right to be disapproving about how the events had unfolded. At least she hadn't stormed out and broken any alliances with the unsettling development. She was still giving it a second chance because she cared for the Sadida kingdom and the ties they had with the Eliatropes. He was grateful for it.

A sudden flickering of sparkles and shifting silhouettes in the middle of the room claimed everyone's attention and distracted them from the rising frustrations, some showing a mixed reaction to the peculiar and sudden phenomenon. Curiosity was sated when the effects of the used recall potions wore off and three familiar adults and two young children materialized before the present party, though not a word was uttered. The moment the new arrivals found their bearings after getting magically transported, one of them was quick to bend through a knee and bow with deep respect before the royal family of Sheran Sharm.

"Greetings, powerful Sadida," Evangelyne said with her head held low before she swiftly rose to a standing and took in the room she, her lover and children were sent to after Otomaï gave them the recall potions to comply to Sadida's summons. A smile formed when she saw Amalia standing beside the king, but the expression of delight faded all too soon with the realization that the princess and her family looked as if they had gone through the depths of Shukrute. Amalia didn't even seem excited to see her friends again, her eyes glued onto the floor.

Otomaï made certain all five members of the Percedal family were present after they drank the potions he himself had brewed, before he straightened up and spoke as if he took his temporary position as Sadida's emissary rather seriously," Yugo's party should arrive sho--"

The grand alchemist was interrupted when the very foundations of the Tree shook with what felt like a minor earthquake, something large and heavy landing roughly in the council room with a poof of smoke and sparkles. It caused the empty chairs to rattle and the new arrivals to flinch, especially Otomaï, who was a little too close for comfort to whatever appeared out of thin air and made an impactful entrance. It was a four wheeled vehicle of some kind that wobbled a little after landing, bearing several shovels at the front and the feather insignia of the Brotherhood of Tofu. Alys recognized the monstrosity that was Ruel Stroud's modified digger machine, the vehicle having stood parked beside the inn for the duration of Ruel's half year long visit, as he indulged himself in the company of his best friend Alibert and the free meals that came with it. She blinked at the rather unexpected but rather spectacular entrance, before quietly observing the reunion which followed after the old Enutrof leaned out of his van and greeted everyone loud and heartily. "Hello everyone!"

The Percedal children were ecstatic to see Ruel while Yugo dove at Tristepin in greeting from one of his Zaaps, soon joined by Adamaï to cling onto the Iop with happy laughter. It had been a while since the members of the Brotherhood of Tofu last saw each other. It truly showed as their greetings were heartwarming and sweet to behold... if the current situation wasn't so bleak. Their laughter and smiles did not ease the thick and tense atmosphere which hung over the council room, nor did it change the fact that many chairs remained empty and the rain continued to pour with accompanying thunder.

King Oakheart cleared his throat to gain the attention of the new arrivals after the caused commotion, their glee not shared with the Sheran Sharm family, but especially Amalia, who deliberately kept herself from partaking in the reunion. "I welcome you, saviors of the Sadida Kingdom," he said to bring some order to the room, the members of the Brotherhood quick to calm down and stand at attention as he continued to speak," we've requested for your presence during these grave times. Master Otomaï, I'll let you explain the situation to our friends."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Otomaï nodded in understanding, the small smile he held disappearing as suppressed worries began to brood and bubble towards the surface. It was finally time to clue the new arrivals in on why exactly he had brought them to Sadida, having kept the true reason from them on behest of the king. "Ogrest, my son and keeper of the six Primordial Dofus, broke out into tears a few days ago. The consequences of his crying have been catastrophic for the Sadida Kingdom and the surrounding areas; the whole forest got engulfed and flooded. The flora and fauna it held… almost everything is gone."

"That--!" Yugo couldn't believe his ears, but there was no denying that Otomaï wasn't over exaggerating, the torn looks on the royal family's faces attesting to the truth behind his words," that's not possible!" The Eliatrope couldn't contain his bafflement or disbelieve and quickly summoned a Zaap to gather the required proof, refusing to believe the Fecan alchemist. Yet what he found after exiting the portal made his heart drop and his face pale, the truth hitting him hard with an ominous view through one of the council room's open archways. The stormy dark water spread out before the young king, with only but a few treetops sticking out of the unruly surface. He could see it with his very own eyes, but it still remained hard to grasp or comprehend that the kingdom of Sadida got largely submerged.

Alys watched the boy return to his friends and family with slouched shoulders and head held low after he reluctantly accepted the truth, a pained grimace on her face as she couldn't fully hide how sorry she felt for him learning about Sadida's fate in such an abrupt way… and he still had yet to learn of the all other problems which accompanied the flooding of Sadida. How she wished she could have informed him beforehand. Her turquoise colored eyes moved towards Joris seated across of her after Yugo retook his spot next to Adamaï, the Bontarian master returning her glance without a hint of guilt, care or remorse. All his eyes held was observation while he intently watched the briefing and unfolding events. His disregard made her stomach clench and unable to look at him for too long, her gaze slowly lowering down to her lap while she suppressed a shudder of dismay.

"Unfortunately, the worst has yet to come," Otomaï said somber after Yugo returned to the others," the water levels have risen immensely. Another crying fit from Ogrest could wipe out the entire Sadida Kingdom." It was indeed dire and time was running out. His son had been this world's boogeyman for years, a destructive force that literally tore land masses apart thanks to the empowerment of the six Primordial Dofus he held in his possession. Nobody had been able to stop Ogrest for two centuries, not even Ogrest's own father.

"Yugo… we've studied all the solutions available, but only one seemed viable to us," Oakheart swiftly said after Otomaï finished talking and shifted his attention to Joris while his conscience grew all the more heavier, knowing full well what would come next," Master Joris?"

Joris appeared thoughtful when the king gave him the floor by only mentioning his name and title, but the pondering look in his eyes only lasted for a short moment. He understood what needed to be said and what to expect from it. "To counter Ogrest," he began, sounding calculated and clear," the Kings of the World asked of me to collect the six Eliatrope Dofus."

Alys closed her eyes when the truth was brought to light towards the Eliatrope king and the attending Brotherhood, hearing Adamaï be the first to audibly express his objection with an expected anger and offense. " _What_?! How dare you?" He glared towards Joris with a vexation which was present in all the attending Eliatropes, though it was only the young dragon who acted to his anger rather than hold it back like Alys had wisely done. "Those Dofus belong to _our_ people!" "Let him finish, Adamaï," Yugo said more calmly, hearing Adamaï disapprovingly growl before he glanced to Alys with hesitant uncertainty. He could see she was tense, a frown visible under her pale blond bangs while her hands remained in her lap, her head held low and eyes cast downwards. "Alys, you knew about this...?" he asked quietly, not wishing to accuse her of withholding such important information from them. Surely she hadn't?

The female Eliatrope shook her hanging head before she slightly rose it to see her younger brothers and softly spoke with a voice that betrayed how she felt," I am sorry, Yugo... I was informed about the matter shortly after I arrived in Sadida yesterday. I didn't receive any details beforehand. We were all kept in the dark." She felt guilt, guilt for not having been able to prepare Yugo and Adamaï for this shocking revelation. Oakheart said he didn't wish for the Eliatropes to be humiliated during this council meeting and that he therefore tried to warn her, but even if the other representatives hadn't been cowardice or selfish to attend, it would still have been insulting and embarrassing.

"I know we should have asked you first," Oakheart attempted to stop the accusations and the situation from escalating," you are a king too, Yugo, no matter that most of your people are not present on this world..." His words were but a measly bandage for a deep wound. No matter that he considered Yugo a fellow king, most of the other rulers did not share Sheran Sharm's view on the matter. The decision to keep the Eliatropes unaware until the very end was deliberate and showed how much faith others held in them.

Prince Armand was quick to add his own thoughts to his father's attempt to soothe the Eliatropes' anger however, making the king's words for naught," a king who doesn't age, and whose subjects we've never seen."

"I don't like the tone of your voice, Prince Armand!" Adamaï growled while pointing a claw at the prince, black smoke rising from his flaring nostrils as he shook with rage. For others to have taken the Eliatrope Dofus without permission… it was unacceptable! And to be mocked for their people being stuck in another dimension was just as worse.

"Calm down, Adamaï," Yugo said sternly with a hushed voice before he continued with a mature tone to take on the responsibilities of the crown he was supposed to wear," I do sympathize with the problems of the Sadida kingdom, no matter the actions taken." There was no choice but to comply. He had to if he was to save Sadida from annihilation; to go against the taken decisions and bicker would only delay any help the leaders were expecting to get from using the Dofus. The pride of their people could be dealt with later, and he guessed Alys thought the same as she was still present after being withheld from the truth. "Master Joris, what have you done with the Eliatrope Dofus?" he asked, unable to stop himself from scowling a little as the situation remained dire with a bitter aftertaste.

"Nothing," the small master said almost nonchalantly," they were all gone when I arrived."

A sharp gasp left Yugo when Joris brought forth the truth. Gone? How was that even possible? "But…" he looked as perplexed as Adamaï, their eyes large with bewilderment. Joris couldn't be right. Those six Dofus were well hidden with only but a few individuals knowing about the locations and their existence. This _had_ to be a mistake. His shocked expression hardened with accusation when he glared towards Joris," that's impossible! Each of them were hidden in a safe place."

Joris shook his head as if to object to what Yugo was saying, keeping his elbows propped on the top of the table while his small hands remained folded together. The young king could try and find excuses all he liked; the Dofus were missing all the same. "I've tried to track them down, but only managed to find two so far," he said, as if it would ease the grief or anger caused," an old enemy has them; the Count Harebourg." Lightning lit the room with a blinding white light when it struck the air, the thunder which instantly followed only adding to the tension which kept on growing. The name Joris shared did not ring many bells among the members of Tofu but that didn't stop him from continuing his explanation," he keeps them in Frigost, an island of which he is the absolute master."

"And this... count... made us a proposition," Oakheart filled in, glancing sideways to his daughter while his voice grew rougher and began to stammer," he… He…" He couldn't say it, no matter that it had been one of the more prominent thoughts and worries weighing on his mind. He could see her face distort as she could no longer hold a blank expression, the reality of what was to happen becoming too much to bear.

Armand showed a hint of sympathy when his father struggled, before he finished what the king couldn't utter," he will give us the two Dofus in exchange for the unification of Frigost island and the Sadida Kingdom."

It was Evangelyne who was the first of the Brotherhood to understand what Armand was insinuating, her eyes round with the surprise she felt. "No... Amalia, he asked for your hand?" The Cra looked distraught to the one she grew up with and had looked after, while others of the group had a different reaction to the news.

"Hey, that's great!" Tristepin suddenly called out with an enthusiasm which did not fit the dark atmosphere that brewed within the council room, a broad smile on his face," Amalia is going to get married. Congratulations!"

" _Pinpin_!"

Evangelyne's scolding voice caused Tristepin's cheery mood to instantly flip over to confusion with an accompanying flinch, his whole posture changing as he was uncertain of what exactly happened. "What...? Did I say something wrong?"

The silence which followed was short but heavy, but it was Yugo who was the first to break it as he asked Amalia with a reluctance anyone present could almost taste," and... and you accepted?" He looked as if he was about to crumble, the revelation making his stomach turn and his chest tighten. An arranged marriage… For Adamaï it was a familiar scene as they had gone through this before, but for Yugo it was a nightmare; the one he had grown affectionate towards, and yet kept his distance from, was suddenly so very far out of his reach.

"Of course I accepted, Yugo," Amalia bit his way, sounding bitter when she finally spoke after standing silently beside her father," it is my duty as a princess, and a small price to pay for saving our forests."

Yugo had to stop himself from saying more when he noticed Amalia was not going to listen to him or anyone else who would make the attempt to change her mind, knowing she wasn't able to with the position she was forced into. He learned this much from when Alys went through something similar a few years back. It was as difficult then as it was now, though... this time it felt much worse.

His heart ached while Armand continued to speak in his father's stead to not linger on the proposition made and make the situation clear," the Count wishes for the princess to be accompanied by only a handful of people for the wedding. He demanded that the Brotherhood of Tofu will act as her escort."

The sudden raising of Tristepin's arm and him jabbing a pointing finger forward made everyone look at him in mild confusion, his voice demanding for the remainder of anyone's attention," who does he think he is? He buys Amalia's hand and then dares to make demands?" He weakly clobbered the palm of his hand with a fist while he carried a grin, smirking with a shining confidence," I have another idea! We go to his island, break a few of his teeth and then return here with the Dofus."

"And create an unprecedented diplomatic incident? Yes, a very bright idea," Armand said while sounding too calm for his usual doing, but there was sarcasm present within his reaction to Tristepin's plan. Still, he seemed amused. Perhaps he did favor the idea a little.

Tristepin turned a little more serious after Armand was the only one to audibly disagree with him, though it was difficult to ignore how most looked towards him with a similar objection," we have saved the world more times than an Iop can count, and Amalia was with us during it all. She is not an object we are exchanging here. Marriage is sacred and--"

"Be quiet, Tristepin!" Amalia interrupted the Iop, the look on her face almost as dark as the dreadful weather visible behind her through the open archways," my decision on the matter is _final_. If you aren't coming with me, then I will go alone to Frigost." She kept herself poised when she stepped forward with her staff for support, thawing from the spot she had obediently and quietly stood for so long. She made her way through the gathered group of people in the center of the room, her eyes deliberately kept forward while everyone watched her. The sympathy, pity, disagreement and admiration they felt towards her remained unspoken, hanging in the air like a thin veil which clung to the princess' back.

When Amalia left the circle the two long tables and many chairs formed, it was Evangelyne who spoke up and broke the silence," we will accompany you, Amalia, you know this… We are your friends, you can count on us. Don't you all agree?" She glanced towards the other members of the Brotherhood after her words made Amalia halt in her stride, seeing them nod and grin while Yugo showed no reaction and kept his back turned to the princess.

It was difficult to hold back the tears after her friends offered their support wholeheartedly, yet she forced them back when an appreciative smile crept onto her lips. She was afraid she had to go through this nightmare alone. Thankfully she was wrong. "Thank you... In that case, I will get ready," Amalia said before she continued her way to leave the council room, wishing to leave as soon as possible, yet wanting to stay just as badly.

The whole room began to stir after the princess left to begin preparations for the journey at hand. The king rose from his seat after he gave his son a solemn and tired look before taking his quiet leave, though Armand followed after him to not linger. Nothing more needed to be said; everything was decided for and everyone knew what was expected from them. Amalia was to depart this very day and time was running short.

Evangelyne left her children with Tristepin and Ruel after the royal family left the council room, the female Cra wishing to support Amalia during these troubling and difficult times. They were good friends, almost like sisters. It only felt right to be at her side... 

After the room grew quiet and the remaining members of the Brotherhood gathered around Ruel's digger, Alys made her way around the long table she sat by to walk up to Yugo, the boy keeping himself at a distance. She lay her hands on his shoulders after she stood still behind him, her thumbs gently rubbing them while she remained silent and observed him. What could she possibly say to him at a time like this? Guilt gnawed at her, her disapproval lingering in the background. The situation truly wasn't in their favor, especially his. She inspectingly glanced to Adamaï, the dragon worryingly watching his twin brother and surely thinking the same as the female Eliatrope. She parted her lips to speak to Yugo, to ask if she could do anything for him, but not a word left her as Yugo slipped away from her with a sudden step forward.

The young king didn't say anything when he left the council room with his head held low, allowing Alys and Adamaï's concern for him tog row. He took the news about the missing Eliatrope Dofus and Amalia's upcoming marriage badly, but then who could blame him? This wasn't easy for anyone involved... It was particularly nauseating for some.

"I'll talk with him," the ivory scaled dragon offered while throwing a quick glance to Alys as he was ready to go after Yugo, the nod and small smile she gave him enough of an approval. She would let the brothers have a heart to heart in their own way and at their own pace. They understood each other well, always in sync... they were bound to get through this together. Adamaï was quick to chase after Yugo, the issue of the taken Dofus still pressing down on him. Although there was nothing he could do about the situation, he still wasn't receptive of how the matters were handled. It was too sneaky... but if the chance to turn everything around would present itself, he would definitely take it.

"So you're coming with us to Frigost, then?" Ruel asked as he leaned over towards Alys, the woman standing close by him and Tristepin while she looked after the leaving dragon. 

She snapped out of her pondering and worries after Ruel asked her a valid question, before she rapidly blinked with her eyes to regain her senses. Was she coming along? She didn't really have a choice in the matter, did she? She glanced towards Joris when she caught him getting off his chair and head for the exit rather than join the conversation, a small frown forming. "I have to..." she answered while her eyes followed the small master, the wonder about where he was going spooking through her head and spiking when he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. "This is a political matter," she continued to keep her nerves and curiosity in check and prevent herself from going after Joris," I can't possibly stay behind with two of my people's Dofus being used as bartering chips in an arranged marriage... I have absolute faith in the Brotherhood of Tofu, Ruel, but this has become far too personal."

"I get it, I get it," Ruel said while nodding in agreement before he reassuringly patted the wooden hull of his digger," this precious baby's got enough space to house the Brotherhood, and extra." He winked to the two toddlers as they looked at him expectantly with their strict mother not there to object, the delighted cheers they let out pleasing him enough as he hoarsely laughed at their enthusiasm. Even Tristepin seemed eager for what was planned. "You're welcome on board," the Enutrof said to Alys with a nearly toothless grin, receiving a weak but appreciative smile in return.

"That's good and all, but… we somehow need to get your digger outside first, Ruel," Tristepin said, being rather observant for the Iop he was.

Ruel spun around to look at the large vehicle that was his mobile home, examining it with a certain cluelessness before he suddenly grabbed for his bald head and groaned loudly in dismay. Tristepin was right; his precious invention was stuck at the highest level within the palace, with no possible way of casually driving it out. Curse that alchemist's recall potion. He should have trusted his gut and have driven everyone here.

Alys turned her focus back towards the exit of the council room when Ruel whined about the newly arisen problem, her eyes narrowing as she had to admit to herself that she was heavily troubled by all that had occurred. There was much to worry and think about… Yet at this very moment her mind was trying to make sense of one particular concern, and it wasn't about the displacement of Ruel's digger. "If you'll excuse me, Ruel, Percedal… I have a matter I need to attend to before we take our leave," she softly and apologetically said before she brushed past the group to leave the room she unwillingly spent several long hours in, not waiting for anyone's approval.

She wanted answers. Three months of silence, three months of worrying… all to find out that the one she was worrying for had gone behind her people's back to retrieve powerful relics. She felt betrayed, her trust damaged. Did she ever feel this way towards the master of Bonta? He never gave her a reason to… Goddess, nothing felt right about this. There was the complete understanding that he only followed orders and did what was asked of him, but Joris had never been cruel or cold towards her, always apologizing for any offensive behavior or actions… until this day.

Her swift pace through the many corridors she crossed abruptly halted when she caught a glimpse of blue, orange and white from the corner of her eyes, finding three short figures standing upon a grassy balcony which overlooked the depressing view of a flooded Sadida. She took a few rapid steps back to hide herself from sight after she found Yugo, Adamaï and Joris conversing with each other, the volume of their conversation soft.

"--very important if you go out of your way to ask me for help," Adamaï's voice sounded after Alys brought her back against the wall and listened in on the conversation, remaining close to the open doorway she saw the trio through. The falling rain hitting the leaf overhang of the balcony almost drowned out their voices, but she could still hear them clear enough to pick up on what was being discussed.

"We managed to discover the location of the first two Dofus thanks to Otomaï's efforts, and I have my suspicions for two of the others. I would like for you to come with us to confirm my suspicions."

Adamaï could be heard smirking in response to Joris' request. "Think you can handle things without me, bro?"

"I'll try to survive," Yugo's said in response, a tinge of jest hidden in his words although it didn't sound very convincing towards the female Eliatrope. Her heart reached out for the boy, knowing full well he was dealing with many problems. She would shoulder each of them to take the weight off him if she could, but this was something he had to deal with on his own.

Alys took a deep breath to give herself courage once a silence fell across the balcony, her heart racing. Another deep breath to try and take on a confident approach before she stepped into the doorway and folded her hands across her stomach, the stoic expression she carried nothing but a mask to hide what she was thinking or feeling. "Master Joris..." Her sudden but soft spoken voice made all three present turn their head towards the Eliatrope, the curiosity they felt for her unexpected appearance rather apparent in their postures," a word in private, if you please."

Joris gave a small nod to comply before he inclined his head a little towards Adamaï and Yugo, saying apologetically," excuse me, Master Adamaï. I will meet with you shortly."

Alys gave the boys a small smile when Joris came towards her, though it instantly faded when she turned around to lead the way to somewhere more secluded. There was much they needed to discuss, but there wasn't enough time to do so if he was to leave soon with Adamaï and Otomaï. This was her only chance for the time being and she didn't wish to lose it, needing it to ease her heart from any concerns and dark thoughts.

"Lovers' quarrel," Adamaï snorted with a grin after the two went inside, eyeing a uncharacteristically quiet Yugo from the corner of his eyes. His brother was truly troubled by the idea that Amalia was going to wed someone else. Even if Yugo were to confess his true feeling to her, it would be too late all the same. They had gone through a similar situation with arranged marriages they weren't able to stop before, but this was different; this time it were Yugo's personal feelings which were on the line. Affection was complicated… and not just for Yugo. "I bet it stung that Joris didn't tell her about gathering the Dofus."

"It stung us all, but…" Yugo said with a sigh and turned to his brother," at least they both understand how important loyalty and duty is. Joris did what he was asked to do, and Alys remained here to assess the situation even after she learned the truth. They'll work it out…" Unlike him and Amalia. "At least they try and fix the mistakes made. If Joris is right with his guess, and all goes according to plan, we will have at least four of the Dofus retrieved. Let us hope you won't come across any trouble, Ad."

"Don't worry, bro. Nothing can go wrong with Joris and Otomaï by my side. We'll find those Dofus. I promise."

 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

Joris' eyes wandered as he quietly followed after Alys, taking in the path and surroundings she guided him through until they found themselves in the dead end of a hallway. The end of the corridor was somewhat dark with the bad weather outside and the large open windows hidden behind leaf curtains, settling the atmosphere on something gloomy. He glanced upwards to the female Eliatrope when she came to a slow stop, her bare shoulders rising while her hands dropped down to her sides. He waited for a moment to see how the situation would unfold before he brought his gloved hands behind his back and straightened his spine. "What is it you wish to discuss with me, Lady Alys?"

Alys took a deep breath to calm her nerves and rapid beating heart after Joris spoke up so formally, slowly turning to look at him while asking quietly with a deep grounded plea which matched her anguished expression," why didn't you tell me...?"

She saw him raise a brow in the darkness of his hood, as if the question took him by surprise, before his eyes closed and he tilted his head slightly forward, understanding what she was asking about. "It was an undercover operation, Lady Alys. It was to be done under complete secrecy by the King of Bonta's orders; there was no possibility to involve you sooner."

"Please, enough with the titles, Joris…" Alys said softly, almost whispering the words as she knelt down before the small master to bring herself to his height, like she always did when discussing something of importance. Her eyes narrowed while her eyebrows were brought together into a frown, the turquoise orbs fluttering over his appearance before they rested on his hidden face," we agreed a long time ago that we would meet every political situation diplomatically, no matter our own involvements, but this… This is too personal for me to quietly accept and push aside. You know how important those Dofus are to my people, especially Yugo and Adamaï. To me… Why…?"

Joris cocked his head a little while he listened to her, having an observant look in his eyes after she brought herself closer to him. He seemed hesitant at first, uncertain of what was laid out before him, until he thoughtfully kneaded one hand in the other behind his back. "You know there was no other way."

"No other way…?" she sounded and looked baffled, withholding the urge to lay her hands on his shoulders and look him in the eye," Joris, you disappeared for a little more than three months with a written apology which had no context. I knew you were on an important mission by order of your king, but I never would have guessed you were retrieving that which we had purposely hidden. Even Atcham and Kerubim were involved... What made you think that keeping it quiet from me was going to make it any better?"

"You would have objected if I had told you," Joris said with a sense of confidence, as if he knew for certain what Alys' reaction would have been," it is why we kept it quiet; we knew that if we were to seek your or Yugo's approval, you wouldn't accept at first. It would have delayed everything, even more so than it already has. You witnessed Master Adamaï's reaction in the council room. Who is to say it wouldn't have been the same if we asked you first?"

Alys looked completely perplexed when she heard him, slowly and almost unnoticeably shaking her head as she stared at him in disbelief. Something wasn't right… "You are acting strange," she muttered, looking confused as she tried to put the puzzle together," I have noticed you are behaving distant towards me and I don't know if it is intentional, but… I expected of you to know me better than to assume I would ignore a plea for help, especially after all we have gone through together. Sadida means a lot to me, Joris, you are aware of this… it was my home and the very place this life of mine began. It was where we met… I would have helped retrieve those Dofus if only you had asked me; you know this to be true. Why would I have said no when so much is at stake?... Why would I ever say no to you?"

She saw him blink as he took in every word she said, weighing them one by one to get the meaning behind them. He remained silent however, the kneading of his hands having stopped while he stood still before her. She couldn't read his face or guess his thoughts and it troubled her deeply. Was he understanding how she felt? The pounding of her heart refused to cease while the seconds crept on by, her hands trembling as she kept them in her lap, one clasped over the other to hide her growing distress.

"This isn't right..." she said with a shake of her head to break the silence, sounding torn while remaining knelt before him. She didn't want to be desperate towards him, but something felt wrong and out of place. There hadn't been a single apology or a hint of care on Joris' behalf this day. What ever happened during those three months of his absence to have caused this sudden strange rift between them? It was like she didn't know him anymore, as if he was a stranger to her. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit. "You expect me to trust you blindly, and you know I do so with my life and without question, but now… Goddess, Joris… I entrusted you with my--"

Her talking was interrupted when Joris suddenly leaned closer by taking a small step forward and one of his gloved hand brushed across her cheek, causing her to retract in startle as it was unexpected to be touched by him in such a manner. His fingers felt warm, the soft caress sending electrifying shivers through her whole being, until the softness was replaced with the warmth of his breath. Her eyes widened when he locked his lips with hers after he tilted his head far to the side and drew her into his hood by cupping the side of her face, his movements fluid and swift. She sat completely frozen, not daring to breathe or move as she was overtaken by astonishment, perplexity and an overwhelming sensation of confusion.

Was this truly happening...?

The tension ebbed away when the realization sunk in, her wide open eyes slowly falling shut as the desire to give in to the master's approach washed over her. But just when she was about to surrender herself to him, he pulled away from her as smoothly as he had lured her in. It took a moment for her to come to her senses, her mind hazed until reality came crashing down and the shock pushed itself through the fuzzy feelings the short moment brought forth. She rose a hand to lay it over her mouth while she stared at him with a deep blush, his warmth lingering like a tingling sensation, yet her trembling fingers never touched her lips as Joris suddenly spoke while facing away from her.

"We will talk further when I return," he said before he slightly turned his head to look past the edge of his hood towards Alys, her hand remaining suspended before her agape mouth as she was speechless; he had completely stupefied her," so hold that thought." As he began to walk away to meet up with Otomaï and Adamaï and left the female Eliatrope distraught and confused, a wicked broad grin grew within the darkness of the hood.

That went better than anticipated.

 

**  
**

**To be continued**

 


	3. Beneath The Ice

The journey to Frigost went by swiftly, though perhaps a little too swift for some. While everyone had their own reasons to not look forward to reaching the island of Frigost, some did feel a twinge of excitement to visit the frozen place Count Harebourg ruled over. What was once a prosperous nation with a harvest that rivaled Amakna's, had become nothing but a snowy wasteland where chances of survival were low to nonexistent… and all because of one man's crazy ambitions and a dangerous rivalry between two Protectors of the Months; Djaul and Jiva. 

There were many heart to hearts during the ride in Ruel's modified digger, all attempts to mentally prepare those involved with the arranged marriage, but nothing could soothe the anxiety, not even when the night set in and it was time to get some sleep. There were many mixed feelings and opinions about what may happen, but one thing was for certain; there was no turning back.

While most had tucked themselves in for the night, a few were still awake. The furnace in the living area of the Enutrof's vehicle gave Alys enough light to fill two mugs with the gobball milk she had warmed up over the small stove, keeping herself steady by holding onto the small counter of the compact kitchen. Even though the snow outside looked soft, the terrain was rather rough as tall waves of once a mighty sea made for rolling and tall icy hills. Ruel needed to blindly follow the directions of the Shushu map Grufon across the frozen sea, but they hadn't run into any kind of trouble so far; the Shushu was behaving as he should.

"Ruel."

Alys peeked her head into the front of the van, the Shushu map dangling before the front window glancing towards her before Ruel turned his head to see the Eliatrope from the corner of his eyes, one of his bushy eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. He brightened up when he took note of the mug Alys held out to him, gladly taking it while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "Ahh, thank you! This will keep me up for a while longer." 

"I figured you would like something warm to drink," she said as she sat herself down on the small empty chair situated somewhat behind Ruel, making herself comfortable. She clutched for the front of the long overcoat that was usually a part of her formal wear, tightening the broad fur trim around her bare shoulders after a faint shiver made her aware of the chill the snowy landscape outside brought along. The cold of winter was something she never truly experienced before, but at least it was warm within the mobile digger. Even Junior was trying to steal some warmth by snoozing in front of the furnace. 

"You know, you don't have to stay up to keep me company," Ruel said after he took a sip from the warm milk and divided his attention between keeping an eye where he was going and the Eliatrope behind him," you should get some shut eye, like the rest. We won't arrive until… say, early afternoon or morning." He was the only one who knew how to operate and drive his magnificent vehicle and with the urgency of the situation, there was no option to stop for a break. He would be up all night, driving. 

She shook her head as she held her mug in both her hands, saying after pulling her legs up and hugged them against her chest to be comfortable in the compact space," no, it is all right. I'll gladly keep you company. I don't think I could sleep, even if I were to try…" A faint deepening of color washed over her cheeks when the reason behind her belief of being unable to sleep brought itself forward amidst her thoughts. She stared into the ivory color of the milk, watching the rising of the warm drink's steam while she felt her chest tighten with the quickening of her heartbeat. It was difficult to remain calm and composed after what happened earlier this day in that dark dead end hallway. The happening kept poking her in the back like a prodding finger, making her thoughts unclear and unfocused while having her distracted. 

She never dared to hope it would happen, that she and him-- That he-- It was still difficult to admit to herself that it truly and finally occurred between the two of them. It ended so abruptly… When her eyes met Joris' gaze as he approached King Oakheart to inform him about his and his two new travel companions' departure to find two of the Eliatrope Dofus, she was too flustered to wish him, Adamaï and Otomaï a safe journey. Being in the master's presence was suffocating, yet all she wanted was to stay close to him. She had felt that way before, many times in fact, but this time… this time the longing made her heart ache. Confusion remained strong within and it was refusing to let up. How she wished she could talk to him rather than leave what had happened hanging in the air, like it was some sort of fever dream that wasn't real. 

Ruel blinked while his mug rested against his puckered lips as he slurped the warm beverage, watching Alys from the corner of his eyes before he ended the slurping sound by speaking up," something on your mind, other than the whole Dofus issue?" 

A faint smile shimmered through the distant look she carried. "Many things…" she softly sighed in answer, having no desire to take a sip from the milk as the prominent thoughts, fuzzy feelings and fresh memories already did a decent job with warming her up. She thoughtfully ran her fingers across her lips after lowering the mug and rested it on her knees, looking at her reflection in the window before she focused on the dark scenery which passed by. "Can you believe I never seen snow before…?" 

"You'll see plenty of it," Ruel smirked, the headlights of his digger making the snow sparkle like diamonds while it pushed through the thick chilling powder and left a long lonely trail behind," Frigost is a barren frozen wasteland; there will only be snow and ice from here on in. It is hard to believe Amalia will be living in this cold… Actually, it is hard to believe that Amalia is being passed off like some trinket, but that is how it works with royalty, no? As sad as it is..." 

"Yes," Alys whispered with a small nod, knowing it all too well. She herself had managed to escape such a fate, thanks to unfortunate circumstances, but Amalia… the whole of Sadida was depending on her marrying the elusive count of Frigost; there was no way out for the princess without taking many risks. She hoped the count would be fair and kind to the princess but it was doubtful with him using the two dragon eggs as hostages to seal the deal. There was so much wrong with this. "Many things will get tested…" 

The Enutrof focused on the illuminated sight before him while he quietly agreed with the Eliatrope ambassador. He spent the last six months with Alibert's family, having been there with each breakfast, lunch and dinner, with each moment they would spend together. Before Otomaï handed over the recall potions to head for Sadida, Ruel promised Alibert to look after his children like he did several years prior. Although the Brotherhood of Tofu had grown apart during the last six years, he still felt responsible for each member, having been a part of their growth and lives in one way or another. To watch everyone trying to deal with the current situation was not easy for him. 

"I really thought we hid them well enough."

"You can hide something the best you can, Alys, but if others know of the hiding places… it doesn't prove much of a point," Ruel mumbled in response, not wanting to speak up as he knew it to be a heavy topic. It was true though. 

Alys solemnly nodded when Ruel was being logical, but it was the logic he shared which caused her stomach to clench together. Joris knew about a few of the Eliatrope Dofus' locations, but then everyone trusted each other to not abuse that knowledge. Yet here they were… crossing a sea of ice to exchange a princess for two of those Dofus. The master claimed they were already gone before he arrived and therefore he was not to blame for the situation, but what of her own Dofus? The one she left in his care? Was it still safe…? And what of the other four? Even if Joris' hunch was correct and the unification between Sadida and Frigost was to be a success, two Dofus were still missing without a hint of where they could be. Hopefully the count had answers; the world was depending on those Dofus to counter Ogrest and put an end to the flooding. There was too much at stake… 

She finally took a sip from the milk to comfort her worries, before she rose her gaze upwards to witness the dance of the northern lights through the window next to her, getting lost in the swaying pattern of the green and yellow colors with a silent longing.

 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

 

It was in the early morning when the shapes of houses loomed up in the distance, the ride across the frozen sea and the shores of the island finally coming to an end. The sky was a deep blue against the white backdrop, but it was the translucent dome over the city that made everyone feel as if they were about to enter a dream. The city of Frigost was like a giant snow globe, a picturesque sight which hid the dark fact that all the snowed under houses had been abandoned for more than a hundred years; not a living soul had lived out there for a century, yet the count was still present within his tall tower upon the highest cliff overlooking the snow buried city. Because of the desolate location and harsh conditions, not much was known about Frigost. Many rulers of Twelve treated the island like it didn't exist at all. 

The snow squeaked under her feet when Alys stepped out of the digger after Ruel had driven them all the way up to the tower, joining the Amalia, Ruel and Yugo outside. The new experience let up the nerves she felt ever since she woke up from her unintended nap, but surely not enough. She took in the impressive sight of the tall tower that looked like it pierced the heavens while she stood beside her little brother, no longer intrigued by her own footprints in the snow. Elely and Flopin could be heard complaining from within the van, the children not agreeing to their parents' decision to leave them behind with Junior, at least until the coast was clear. Things were still uncertain and therefore precautions were being taken, complaints or no. 

It was freezing, no matter that the sun was shining and gave everything a surreal shine, yet the one suffering the most from the cold was the princess of Sadida. Amalia stood shivering, her leafy and revealing attire not protecting her against the unwelcoming cold of Frigost. It was another painful reminder that she left her home for a man she'd never met before, all to save her kingdom from being claimed by Ogrest's tears. She had wondered so many times what the Count was like ever since the proposal reached her father, if she would be treated well or if it would be worth it in the end. She had spoken at length about the upcoming marriage with Alys and Evangelyne in the upper compartment of Ruel's van, the Eliatrope ambassador having experience on what Amalia was to face. It gave no comfort however. She was absolutely certain this arranged marriage would continue as planned, though the Sadida princess was still secretly hoping for a miracle. 

A sudden gust of wind and a swirling cascade of snow made everyone look up to the top of the tall front gate, the weather too calm for such a strange phenomenon. It had to be unnatural, and it proved to be so when someone appeared amidst the subsiding torrent of snow, wind and ice, floating high up in the sky. His appearance had some of the Brotherhood in awe while he gazed upon them with glowing eyes beyond a thick layer of ice, knowing this was the first time any of them lay their eyes upon Jacquemart Astron Harebourg, count of Frigost. 

"Your reputation precedes you…" he spoke with a pondering tone to his voice, his voice muffled by the ice which encased his head and made him look surreal," it is an honor to welcome the Brotherhood of Tofu. Please, come inside and warm yourselves; the trip must have been exhausting." He didn't wait for a reaction after he homed in on the shivering princess and suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye with strong and chilly gust of wind, leaving everyone bewildered. He reappeared before Amalia with a held out gloved hand as sudden as he disappeared, curtsying as he humbly asked," will you please grant me this honor, Princess?"

The whole of the Brotherhood reeled back in startle after the count flickered in and out of existence so swiftly and in a way they had never seen before, but it was Amalia who truly was perplexed and frightened by her first impression of Harebourg… her groom to be. This was the man she would marry in exchange for the Dofus and the safety of Sadida. She hesitated to answer the count's gesture, especially after she heard Ruel mumble something which was on everyone's minds, the wonder who the count truly was pressing down on her. Was this who he was? A man cursed by ice? She gazed upon the snowy white glove of Harebourg's extended hand to not stare at the cone of ice which sprouted from the high collar of his mantle and was practically his head, before she shook off the reluctance and gathered her manners. "It would be my pleasure, Count Harebourg…" she quietly said with a small but gentle smile while she lay her hand in his, indulging him in his request. The cold of Frigost was still unwelcome, but she found that the white leather glove she touched felt rather warm for someone who appeared to have a deep affinity with ice. It surprised her. 

"Count Harebourg." Yugo's voice cut through the fragile moment with a certain impatience and skepticism, the boy having taken a few steps forward after he observed the meeting between the count and princess with a bitter taste in his mouth. "Your attire reminds of another Xelor," he bluntly, but also harshly, stated, causing a few eyebrows to raise. The surprise and confusion which began to bubble up in his friends was something he ignored, determined to express his suspicion. It didn't matter to him that he interrupted the first meeting between the bride and groom to be, or that others would reason it to be because of jealousy. The glowing round eyes behind the ice and the known fact that Count Harebourg honored God Xelor made him very suspicious. Was the true identity of Harebourg that of Nox, or someone else? 

Alys reached forward to gently grab for Yugo's shoulder in the attempt to draw him back and not have him say another word, knowing he would only make matters worse if he were to speak his mind further. Accusations and assumptions should be kept at bay, for now… The fates of Sadida and the Dofus still hung in the balance; offend the count and things could go sour too quickly. It would be a lie to say she didn't see the resemblance however, no matter small. For several years she had seen the very same glowing eyes in her dreams or from the corner of her eyes when alone, the decade she spent in Nox's captivity and the Eliacube's presence having left lingering mental damage which continued to haunt her. But although there was a certain resemblance, she didn't feel the paranoia she knew all too well. This was different... 

Harebourg humbly spoke in answer to Yugo's accusations while remaining bowed before Amalia with a delicate arch of his back," this facade is only meant to hide my scars… but I do believe that my future wife has the right to know what I look like." He moved gracefully to straighten his back and let the sweet warmth of Amalia's hand slip away from him, towering over the princess with his tall appearance. 

"Forgive my friend for being rude, Count. You aren't obligated to--" Amalia's voice trailed off before it was replaced with a soft gasp when steam began to rise up from the high collar of Harebourg's fur-lined mantle, the ice hiding his face rapidly melting. Not even a droplet remained after the ice vaporized, revealing a compact metal helmet with cyan glowing optics and a device which provided the count with oxygen when encased in the ice. The helmet slid open and folded away into his collar with a soft clicking, revealing his true face. This time, the princess couldn't help but stare, taking note of the many scars and the large round monocle that was soldered into Harebourg's left eye socket. Yet there was a handsome and youthful face underneath the deformations and mechanical enhancements that captivated her, the Count's hair as white as snow and his right eye blue as ice. She truly never expected to find this underneath the frightening appearance of the sharp looking icicle that protected his helmet. Was she intrigued by him? Probably so…

 "Let us go inside before you freeze on the spot," Harebourg said with a warm smile and a wave of his hand, the large gate behind him opening with a heavy rumble to allow the princess and her entourage entry into his tower. What awaited the Brotherhood inside was a splendor of ice, the large hall and its many pillars Harebourg lead them through reaching high and far. While the tower's exterior was a marvel to behold, what the tower held within was even more marvelous. 

Alys stayed close to Yugo when the group followed the count inside and down the massive hall, the princess walking at the very front to take in the sights of her new home. Alys leaned closer to her little brother to whisper to him while her eyes rested upon Amalia and their host, deliberately keeping her voice down," I can do the talking, if you wish." While this was Amalia and Sadida's moment, two of the six Eliatrope Dofus were still involved in the matter. Handling a political situation was nothing new to her; it was her life and future, but it wasn't often that Yugo was in her company during an important political discussion or negotiation. 

"No need," Yugo whispered back while he glared from the under the rim of his hat at Harebourg's back, his expression making his sister somewhat wary as it contradicted his words," I understand the importance of the situation."

Did he really? Alys was not convinced, but she decided to leave it at that and trust in his capability to keep his emotions in check. He was her king after all, his word was law and she would abide. This was something he had to deal with personally, but also accordingly, no matter his own feelings or opinions. Though… it felt unfair to expect such from of him, especially after she allowed her own feelings to cloud her judgments back in Sadida. The very same feelings that still brought a haze to her mind and a blush to her cheeks. No distractions, no flutters of the heart; she had to focus. It was difficult though... her thoughts kept going back to what happened between her and Joris, rather than the matter at hand.

Harebourg's voice brought her back to the present instead of the Master of Bonta after the count affectionately whispered something into Amalia's ear and spoke up to be heard by everyone," for years, we have been working on a system that can regulate temperature. As strange as it may seem, Princess Amalia, you will find that living in Frigost is rather pleasant." The decorative doors at the end of the large hall opened as if he was in control of them, revealing something no one imagined to be possible after traversing the harsh and cold lands of Frigost. 

What stretched out before the count, Amalia and the following Brotherhood was a lush forest and many fields, hidden away underneath a thick cap of ice which let the daylight trickle through. There were trees and fields of harvest as far as one could see, along with several rivers coursing through and mouthing into large lakes, the view making everyone believe they were no longer in Frigost. While the surface had been frozen over by a century long curse and made living impossible, underneath all the ice, life had truly found a way to prosper. 

"It… It is wonderful!" Amalia sighed after the sight took her breath away, her fears for the arranged marriage with the count steadily beginning to ebb away. She was afraid she would spend the remainder of her life in the freezing cold of Frigost and a palace made of ice, that someone coming from a warm climate had to wail away in eternal winter. Who would ever have thought a whole forest was kept here, hidden from the world? Its flora responded to her druidic touch once she gave into her curiosity and cravings, the flower blossoming and reaching out to her after she lightly touched it. This was no illusion, or a trick; it was all too real. 

Harebourg appeared to be very pleased with Amalia's reaction to the treasure he kept hidden from the world that had turned its back on his beloved Frigost, saying with a proud smile," imagine what more we could do with the power of the Eliatrope Dofus… Yugo, aren't you pleased to know they can create life, or even feed an entire population?"

The pride he felt clung to him as he turned his attention to the two present Eliatropes, seeing Alys slightly raise a brow at him while Yugo flinched after getting unintentionally captivated by the unexpected finding. The young Eliatrope seemed surprised by the sudden mention of the Dofus after getting unwillingly marveled by the hidden land underneath Frigost's ice cap, though his expression hardened, his dark emotions boiling up again. He didn't like the look upon Harebourg's face and neither the tone of his voice. "Some things must remain the way they are," he answered with a scowl, showing no agreement towards the count about what the Eliatrope Dofus could or couldn't do.

Alys' heart sunk after hearing Yugo responding in a way which was deeply concerning. There was no sign of compassion, which was very unlike the boy... Her gaze met Harebourg's when he turned away, before hearing him say with a lecturing tone after he closed his eye and wore a stern expression," the boy said while the kingdom of his dear friend is threatened by floods." It was mocking, but his words held truth. It was hypocrite and ironic of Yugo to claim things should remain the same, while he was desperately trying to save Sadida from devastation with the help of the Eliatrope Dofus. Was Frigost's fate any different from what Sadida was facing…?

"Yugo…" she hushed his name to gain his attention, witnessing how his hands balled into fists at the calling of his name before he averted his eyes from her and kept his head low. This side of him was rare to behold… and she wasn't certain what to make of it. Even when Brakmar took her away, he was the one to keep a leveled head while Adamaï was the one who couldn't keep his tongue or frustration. She understood the inner conflict Yugo must be feeling, but he was starting to get out of line. She may have to intervene, even if he wouldn't listen. 

"Princess Amalia, our union will allow for our kingdoms to survive and thrive. Far away from the great nations that manipulate us, and from the Gods who stopped listening to our prayers so long ago," Harebourg said as he leaned closer to the princess, catching her smile while she listened to him and allowed herself to be bedazzled by the view," we shall be the king and queen of a new generation, taking care for our own world, unlike our ancestors." 

She took her brown eyes away from the grand forest and fields to gaze up towards Harebourg's scarred face, keeping the same smile on her lips as she opened herself up to his words and made peace with the fact that this man was to become her husband," I hope for it with all my heart, Count…" It all sounded too good to be true, and yet she wished to believe every word he uttered. 

"And mine holds the secret hope that our arranged marriage will not stay as such for too long," the count said in return while sounding sincere, as if he truly had strong feelings for the Sadida princess. 

"Great," Yugo snapped, the sharp tone in his voice causing the two women standing beside to him to look at each other in worry," and what about the Dofus? Where are they? Now that you have what you wanted, you should respect your half of the bargain." He was almost interrupted by a sudden touch on his shoulder, the weight of Evangelyne's hand little to none. His eyes flicked upwards to see the Cra frowning down upon him, forcing him to keep his lips sealed. He wasn't getting any support from his friends and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. 

Evangelyne spoke softly after she exchanged a look with Alys, sharing the same thought the moment Yugo expressed his distaste and impatience with the developing situation," Yugo, I understand your frustrations, but you have to calm down. Don't you think this is already complicated enough for Amalia?" 

Yugo hesitated while continuing to bear a scowl after Evangelyne spoke with reason, his eyes gliding to the female Eliatrope standing quietly on his right. He saw her nod to show she agreed with Evangelyne, a nod which made his stomach clench. This was difficult for everyone involved, and yet... He focused on the couple standing before him, knowing Harebourg hadn't given him a single glance after he demanded the two Eliatrope Dofus to be returned as soon as possible. To be ignored by the count only fed his annoyance further. Amalia had cozied up to him so quickly and hadn't brought forth a single objection to how things were being handled. It was wrong. "No," he said with a tone that matched the glare he held," I don't think so." 

The boy's angry but quiet response to Evangelyne didn't go by unnoticed. Harebourg glanced back over his shoulder and smiled to Yugo, looking fairly accomplished while standing beside his wife-to-be. "Don't worry, Yugo... We'll get to that point, but first I have something to show you." He made certain Amalia was by his side when he led everyone back into the icy interior of his tower to guide them to whatever he wished to share. He was trying his best to impress the princess with what he and Frigost had to offer, what he and his people had been capable of after the other nations turned their backs on them. It was fairly impressive and she did seem intrigued by it all. 

Yugo's shoulders sank when Amalia didn't meet his gaze when she and Harebourg brushed by, tasting his own bitterness in the back of his throat. He couldn't help but wonder if the Sadidette cared about how he felt about all this. Everyone was telling him to calm down and expected him to behave… Was he really the only one who believed this was wrong and that nothing good would come out of it? He kept to himself and his festering thoughts when everyone traveled into the belly of the tower to follow Harebourg, the hand Alys rested against the boy's back to comfort him not even acknowledged in his frustration. 

It became warmer in temperature the further Harebourg and his guests descended into the tower's depths by the means of a lift, the dreamy blue light of the ice crystals above making way for the warm glow of a massive furnace located at the bottom of the elevator shaft. It was a large open space that could easily be considered the basement of the tower, the furnace an enormous pit of a molten lava over which many complex and peculiar devices hung, all very Xelor-like in nature. The center piece of it all was a massive hourglass accompanied by an array of large lenses, located right above the furnace and at the end of the platform Harebourg had led his guests to.

"My friends," the count said after he stepped off the lift and crossed the large balcony-like platform before him, gesturing towards a small group of masked men who stood waiting in front of the large hourglass," these men are in charge of guarding this precious room. Please meet the sirs Drop, Leaf, Flame, Cloud and their big brother Darkness." 

The introduced men were large in size, their horned masks concealing their faces as they peered towards the approaching count and his entourage. Each of them was armed to the teeth witha large revolver and sword in their arensal, the tattoo which adorned their right arm representing the element each of them were named after and honored by wearing a specifically colored attire. Green for Leaf, blue for Drop, red for Flame, grey for Cloud and last, but not least, black for Darkness. Darkness, the eldest of the five brothers, was the only one to have his face partially revealed, showing his scruffy grey beard and rotting yellow teeth. The masked men were a suspicious bunch as they casually leaned against or on the balustrade, observing every guest that walked by after Harebourg led his bride and her friends closer to the hourglass. They sure didn't look like guard material, but more like mercenaries.

"Got a kama to spare, granpapy?" Leaf asked with a gruff but muffled voice, his full faceless mask concealing his eyes and giving him a lifeless yet threatening appearance as he watched Ruel pass by, the Enutrof quick to apologetically raise a hand in dismissal while mumbling and smiling nervously in response. Never was he more glad to be a miser, not wishing to give any of the five Knights anything, not even a shred of his attention. These men were not to be messed with...

The hourglass shifted into motion as Harebourg drew closer, the long mechanical arms and lenses that were attached to the device moving and bringing themselves closer to the end of platform, before they clicked into place and came to rest before the count. 

Yugo halted in his steps after he recognized certain aspects of the machinery, saying observantly and yet with a hint of doubt," but… these mechanisms. Are you using parts of Nox's clock?" The bafflement present in his voice made his friends wary as they were forced to remember the famed Xelor and the massive clock-like construction that wreaked havoc in the kingdom of Sadida. Even though it was Yugo who had been inside the Clock to face Nox and stop him from stealing the Tree of Life's Wakfu, every single member of the Brotherhood had seen the moving structure with their very own eyes. The Clock's debris that littered the forest after Nox's defeat did bear a close resemblance to the device Harebourg presented to them. 

"Yes," Harebourg nodded," such a brilliant mind. We analyzed his work and made a few improvements to it." 

 _His_ work. Alys lowered her gaze down to the floor when she recalled Nox's research notes Joris showed her several years ago. She was uncertain about what had happened to the research after the threat of the Eliacube left Sadida, but she knew that many parts of the Clock's debris had been given to other nations for recycling… or research. It came as no surprise to her that the count managed to get his hands on a few of the parts. It made her uneasy however... She was held captive within that Clock for so long; it was a part of her history, her life, even though she couldn't remember it. Those research notes told her enough though, and it still sickened her to her stomach to know what she endured during her decade long captivity. To think the equipment that was used on her then was in the hands of Harebourg, or someone else... it made her shiver. 

Yugo was quick to judge while everyone else remained silent in uncertainty, saying as he glared to Harebourg," you want to do the very same thing he tried to accomplish!" Nox had but one purpose and desire in his life and that was to travel back into time at any cost and by any means possible. He sacrificed so much on other people's behalf to make it true... Two hudnred years worth of lost lives and destruction. Nobody had forgotten about Nox's atrocities, not even the people who had no recollection of him, such as Alys, but all did hope they would never meet the likes of him again. 

There was justified worry upon Amalia's face after Yugo stated the obvious and brought forth the memories of Sadida's darker times, though Harebourg didn't seem all too phased by the accusation the young Eliatrope slid his way. "Don't be ridiculous, little Yugo. Nox wanted to go back in time and he demonstrated such was nearly impossible. No... I am fascinated with the future, not the past." He smiled to the princess after she remained silently by his side, her worried expression letting up a little when she caught his smile. "Just like Amalia, my only desire is to protect my kingdom and people. Princess…" His voice grew softer when he solely spoke to her, though all present were able to clearly hear him," I have passionately followed your adventures through these lenses. For years I have had a burning desire to meet you." 

A deep blush crept across her dark cheeks when a mixture of red flags and fluster welled up in her chest and mind, the conflicting feelings accompanied by a shiver that crept up her spine and the nape of her neck at the very thought someone had watched her since she was a young teenager. It was concerning in a way, but to know someone had admired her for more than five years... it stroked her ego a little and she therefore accepted his compliment and straightforward confession with a soft stammer and a change of topic," and uhh--what is the use of all this machinery?"

His smile didn't fade when he enveloped himself with a swirl of ice and snow to teleport himself to the elevated end of the platform, the sudden chill causing the princess to shiver. He held his hands aloft towards the high ceiling as he called upon the ice powers Frigost's curse bestowed upon him, shaping and creating a miniature version of the island he ruled over. The piece of ice hovered before him as he spoke and demonstrated his plan with impressive visuals," we've been working on the idea to lift Frigost up from the Twelve's surface." The miniature ice city with its familiar tower and translucent dome broke free and rose up up from the makeshift island of Frigost, before a replica of the Sadida kingdom was formed from his magical ice and was positioned beside the floating city. "Allied with your Kingdom, Princess, we will have enough resources at our disposal to live independently from the other nations." 

A deep sense of unease washed over everyone closely observing the display of ice when Harebourg conjured up an illusion of the impending flood, the same flood which threatened to submerge Sadida if nothing was to be done against Ogrest. Yet Sadida remained safe in this icy illusion, floating high up in the sky with the city of Frigost at its side while the rest of the World of Twelve drowned. "They can take care of Ogrest and his tantrums, while we will be safe... forever," he said with a growing grin, his true plan finally coming to light. 

Amalia felt a conflict rise within her after Harebourg looked her in the eye to seek her approval, but also her support. she lowered her head and averted her gaze from him to try and see the right from the wrong, the visuals of ice having shown her a future for Sadida, a secure one... _if_ she were to marry him. But to leave the rest of the world to fend for themselves, ignored and forgotten... it wasn't right. She had to choose between her people and the World, and that wasn't an easy decision to make in the little time she had. 

"Such nice morals, Count Harebourg. Flee and leave others to their fate," Yugo blurted out, the objection and disapproval dripping off his voice while the glare he shot him was one which could kill. 

"What others?" Harebourg scoffed in reply," no one has ever truly cared for Frigost or the Sadida Kingdom. We could easily disappear and nobody would be any wiser or give a damn. Truly, who would worry about it?" The floating ice display of Frigost, Sadida and the flood shattered with loud pops, breaking apart to then quickly dissolve to nothing in front of the count. The proud smile Harebourg had before was gone, replaced with a serious demeanor after the veils of his plan were slowly drawn back," I act in the best interest for my own kind, just like Amalia is willing to marry a stranger to aid her people. But you wouldn't be able to understand that... You're a king without a nation or subjects to protect." Yugo kept his tongue, but his narrowed eyes and shaking fists betrayed what he truly felt and thought. Harebourg's words stung, but it was nothing in comparison to his disregard to the rest of the world. 

"With all due respect, Count." Alys stepped forward to meddle into the one-sided conversation. "Yugo's subjects may not be present on this world, but that does not mean they do not require his protection. He is a king like any other and he understands the responsibilities and hardships. Gods know he has acted to it," she said sternly, not going to withhold her thoughts and opinions on the developing situations as she stood beside her king like the faithful ambassador she was," you have never before reached out to the Eliatropes in request for their aid, not even when you managed to get a hold on two of their Dofus. Instead, you turned to Sadida, knowing full well they would accept your terms as they are desperate for survival. But Sadida was never alone; they have their allies, no matter few... Amalia, you know this." She turned her attention to the princess in the hopes she managed to bring some sense to the young woman, but she received no response in return, the internal struggle Amalia went through preventing her from making any decisions or choosing any sides.

"Why reach out to a race of which only a few roam this world?" the count asked the Eliatrope ambassador, not sounding impressed by her intervention to come to Yugo's defense," Sadida has more need for the Dofus than those few Eliatropes that do exist here, and so does Frigost. It is only fair to approach the one kingdom that was also abandoned by their so called allies, and form a strong allegiance that will secure our survival." 

Alys' eyes narrowed after Harebourg brought forth a familiar reason behind his actions, one she had heard many times during any political disputes and arguments revolving around the Eliatropes. Their small number gave several power hungry and skeptical delegations the illusion they could trample all over her people, or freely use any powerful Eliatrope artifact as they saw fit for their own gains. Obviously it was no different with Harebourg... "You could have found an ally in my people, Count Harebourg," she said, sounding disappointed," we would have been cooperative if you had approached us _before_ going about as foolishly as you did."

"That's good and all," Ruel muttered, obviously unconvinced by everything that was being discussed while he kept a watchful eye on things, especially the five brothers lingering in the background," but something is tickling my beard. With what kind of magic are you going to accomplish that plan of yours?" He asked a valid question. Harebourg would need an immense power source to raise both Frigost and Sadida up from the world's surface. No matter the impressive array of devices he had at his disposal in this so called boiler room hidden underneath his tower, the remainders of Nox's Clock would not be sufficient. 

"Why, with the Dofus, of course," the count answered with a dry chuckle, sounding as if it was the most obvious answer to Ruel's daft question. His answer brought forth shock and disbelief in the two present Eliatropes, and to a lesser extend their companions, but their startled reactions didn't phase him in the slightest," after Yugo tells me how they work."

Tristepin blinked with a tilt of his head after the whole issue confused him more than it should, asking uncertainly while everyone else had fallen silent in bewilderment and shock," but... weren't you supposed to hand them over?" Wasn't that one of the reasons Amalia complied to this arranged marriage and the whole Brotherhood of Tofu journeyed all the way to Frigost? To have Amalia get married, to get those two Dofus back and then save Sadida? Surely he hadn't missed something? He was trying to pay attention this whole time.

Harebourg smiled after he heard Tristepin's question and looked at Yugo to soak up the boy's internal struggle, the young Eliatrope having been right with this suspicions this whole time. "Unfortunately..." he said while his gaze remained on the Eliatrope king with a certain taunting, confidence and accomplishment," I'm going to need them."

 

**To be continued**


	4. Reclamation

The shock following Harebourg's unexpected revelation about abusing the Eliatrope Dofus' power brought everything to a momentary standstill, though it didn't last long. Weapons were drawn and held at the ready shortly after the strong sensation of surprise subsided, the distaste towards the direction their current situation was headed in prominent on the faces of the Brotherhood members... with the exception of Amalia's.

The Sadida princess was struggling to accept the count's offer, his plan to save both Frigost and Sadida very tempting but morally wrong. His words hit many soft spots and concerns and it formed a sense of sympathy and understanding for Frigost's reasoning. She knew what it was like to be shunned by the other ruling delegations. Most of the Council of Twelve would rather forget about Sadida than try to protect it. Wasn't it the same for Frigost, the island which was left at its own mercy for years? Harebourg could possibly save her people if she were to give in, but at what cost?

"I knew you were hiding something behind your speeches, Count!" Yugo called out after the five Dark Knights surrounded the Brotherhood, the tension rising. The deal to exchange Amalia's hand for the two Dofus was broken, and of course, it was going to end with violence; what else was new? He was angry, however, angry about having been deceived by the count's pretty words and empty promises.

"I am not hiding anything, Yugo," Harebourg spoke with the certainty he had the upper hand, no matter that the Brotherhood was ready to strike back at any given moment," I have told you everything I am planning, and, as you can see, my intentions are good. Together we can build something new, something safe from all the disasters this world is succumbing to."

"You are wrong, Harebourg. The power of the Dofus is far too great to be mastered," the young Eliatrope said in retaliation as he stood his ground, knowing he had the support of his friends. They stood behind him like they always did, ready to leap into action and end the count's charade. Even his sister, one he hadn't fought side by side with before, was at his side with her shield summoned and ready. Even she understood how grave the situation was and was willing to act on it. "You better not think we'll help you run away while the rest of the world is in danger."

Tristepin impatiently bolted forward with an excited grin on his face right after Yugo finished talking, rushing at the one Knight standing between him and Harebourg so the fiery edged blade of Rubilax could taste some action. The Iop's charge made a chain reaction go off, a fight erupting between the Dark Knights and the Brotherhood of Tofu, though not all were focusing on the five henchmen. Harebourg was defenseless after the Knights were distracted by the resisting visitors and it made him Yugo's prime target. The Eliatrope was eager to wipe that smug look off Harebourg's disfigured face, using his Zaaps to swiftly close the distance between himself and the count until someone blocked his path and forced him to halt mid-swing. 

Yugo had to act quickly to not crash into Amalia after she wedged herself between him and Harebourg, the Zaap he summoned preventing him from colliding against the princess. He reappeared a little further back in bewilderment, the sight of Amalia acting like a human shield bringing forth a pang of hurt in his chest. "Amalia, what's gotten into you?" Was she choosing Harebourg's side, even after his ill intentions were made clear? Didn't she listen to any of it?

"I promised to marry the count in exchange for Sadida's survival," she said after protectively raising her arm to stop Yugo from assaulting Harebourg before she averted her gaze from the young Eliatrope, her held up arm trembling. She made her choice and would keep to the promise made, her actions fed by the decision; the well-being of Sadida was more important than the rest of the World.

Harebourg seemed pleased with her response and the horror it brought to Yugo, saying as his helmet slid into place to shroud any of his bare skin and protect himself from what he was about to do," and so it is." A freezing chill of northern winds whipped across the platform after Harebourg turned his powers against the Brotherhood with but a raising of a hand, the metal floor panels freezing over below their feet while the Dark Knights and princess remained untouched.

Alys kept her shield raised to protect herself against the strong blast of icy wind while the others covered their eyes or turned their face away from the stinging chill, though she felt it creep up her bare legs; it was ice cold. The thick frost covering the floor expanded and grew, encasing her feet in a thick layer of ice before she could break free from it. It didn't only happen to her; the other members of the Brotherhood were all frozen into place, trapped within the rapidly forming ice. Her shield dispersed when her hands froze over, the attempt to wriggle and break free in vain as the thick ice refused to budge. It was like solid rock, unbreakable and freezing cold.

"Don't be afraid, Princess," Harebourg whispered into Amalia's ear, the princess keeping her eyes deliberately closed to not witness what she allowed to happen while she still trembled with clashing thoughts and feelings," no harm will come to them." A sudden cold overwhelmed her and made her gasp before she was swept away by the count, his peculiar powers taking her somewhere safe and away from those stuck in their icy bindings. She couldn't even hear Yugo call after her, remaining unaware that Harebourg's promise to not harm her friends was hollow and that they were in grave danger.

The five Knights eased up after the count took his leave with his newly acquired trinket, knowing exactly what was expected from them. They swiftly disarmed the frozen Brotherhood from their physical weapons after they were immobilized by the magical ice, placing the weapons out of reach before the eldest Knight turned his attention to the two Eliatropes. "The count wants to know a thing or two," Darkness began with a threatening tone while he focused on the youngest of the alien duo, guessing he would be easier to break and convince," so you better start talking about those Dofus and how they work."

Drop Knight leaned closer to Yugo when the boy didn't answer Darkness straight away and tried to squirm himself free instead, the knight's rough yet muffled voice sounding from behind his blue mask as he gave Yugo a few words of caution," a bit of advice, kid… when Darkness comes to interrogate you, you better tell him what he wants to know. You will spare yourself a lot of suffering."

"Get away from him!" Alys snapped at Drop after he harshly laughed in her brother's face, though he stiffly ignored her with a hidden smirk. Instead, the looming presence of the Knight dressed in red stepped up beside her without a word said, his approach like a silent threat for her to be quiet. She warily eyed Flame before the distant snickering coming from Darkness made the hair on the back of her neck rise in distress.

Darkness' rotting teeth formed an amusement grin behind his gray scruffy beard while he observed the situation laid out before him, the feeling of power rather intoxicating. The soles of his boots hit the frost covered floor with heavy steps as he lumbered forward, saying towards Alys after he closed the distance between himself and Yugo," don't worry your pretty little head, mommy, you'll be treated nicely too… as long as your little boy spills the beans about the Dofus."

" _Never_ ," Yugo bit to Darkness while his nose crinkled in disgust and aggravation, glaring at the two Knights after the one dressed in black approached and took a stance before him. He didn't have the answer as he was unaware of how the Eliatrope Dofus could be used, but even if he did know, he wasn't going to give it to some low life mercenaries threatening innocent lives.

A sudden explosion of light and an accompanying shockwave erupted from where the taken weapons of the Brotherhood were kept, interrupting the Knights' attempt to make Yugo speak before a tiny roar followed the distraction and echoed through the large space underneath Harebourg's tower. A small sized monster with three eyes, large claws, and a jutted blocky chin leaped forth from the fading light and scaled the platform's balustrade to home in on Cloud while every Knight opened fire on the nimble and quick thing, the fired shots shredding the wooden balustrade with each hit.

It wasn't difficult for Evangelyne and Tristepin to recognize their daughter, albeit deformed after she merged with Rubilax to come to her parents' aid. She had grown bored waiting in Ruel's van and managed to somewhat persuade her older brother to sneak into the tower by stubbornly running off to not be excluded from whatever the grown-ups were doing. A good thing she did go against her parent's wishes or listened to her brother's pleas to stay in the van, because by the looks of it, their family and friends were in deep trouble. Like the Iop she was, she bolted into action without much of a thought, going straight for the small collection of apprehended weapons to seek out her father's sword and claim it. Rubilax was eager to offer his assistance after Elely asked him to lend her his powers, allowing the five year old child to wield him and have a taste of Shushu possession, the transformation having drawn all attention to the girl.

Backing up his rash little sister was Flopin, the young Cra using his mother's bow to land a few shots and distract the Knights from ganging up on the transformed Elely after she knocked Cloud off his feet, while Rubilax rhythmically shouted along with Elely's furious pummeling of the Knight's masked face to excitingly exclaim his thirst for carnage. " _Carnage_! Carnage! Carnage!"

"Aim for their weapons, Floflo!" Evangelyne called, for once thankful that her children were disobedient," and keep moving!" She taught Flopin the best she could in the master of archery, knowing he was smart and skilled for a six year old. However, she never thought he would need to defend himself at such a young age and it scared her a little. He did well though… very well. "That's it!" she said proudly when the boy ran to dodge the hail of shots the Knights unleashed upon him," keep going!"

Tristepin looked like he had died and gone to Incarnam, the shine in his eyes matching his broad smile as he watched his children leap into action with Junior at their side, three small heroes wanting to kick some butt and saving their friends and family. "You taught him well, Eva," he praised with a happy chuckle," he looks like an itsy bitsy version of you!"

Flopin used the frost on the floor to his advantage, sliding across and steadying himself to release a few more arrows in a swift motion before successfully disarming two of the Dark Knights from their pistols. The deafening sound of gunfire downed down a little after two of the pistols were disposed of, but silence didn't follow.

" _What_ , you want some?!" Rubilax could be heard threatening Leaf Knight after he managed to grab Elely's scruff and pull her off Cloud, the transformed girl dangling helplessly from his grip while he drew free his long blade. 

"Let go of my sister!" Flopin called out as he adjusted his aim and shot the sword right out of Leaf's hand before Junior stormed forward to drive his tusks into the Knight's stomach and come to Elely's aid. Leaf was knocked back by the Dhreller, his grip on Elely wavering as he stumbled. She quickly scrambled up to her hands and feet after she was dropped, quickly joining her brother to have his back, though Junior was not as fortunate as her. Flame Knight was already on the drheller after Leaf hit the floor, jumping in from above to slam the boar down in a single blow. 

" _Junior_!" Ruel cried out after he witnessed his familiar getting taken out so easily, unable to intervene or rush to Junior's side as he remained encased in the collection of ice. The poor creature painfully grunted as he lay immobilized and hurt on the floor, his rapid defeat demoralizing the two children and making them hesitate while four of the Dark Knights surrounded them.

Darkness stepped up next to a frozen but vexed Tristepin after Elely and Flopin no longer put up a fight, sounding rather impressed as he looked the young children over with a broad grin," I take my hat off to you, Iop. Your brats are impressive."

"I am warning you--!"

"Shut it!" Darkness grabbed for his pistol to raise it up towards the ceiling and release a shot to gain the children's attention, the booming sound rearing their heads in startle. He couldn't help but grin menacingly after the gunshot frightened the children and asked them," you love your papa, don't you kids?... Then better surrender and drop those weapons!" His pistol was aimed at their father, a shot the Iop couldn't possibly dodge if Darkness were to pull the trigger.

Tristepin scowled as he was unable to come to his children's defense, yet his belief in them burned with a fiery passion. These were _his_ children; nothing could stop them. "No way! Continue to give these cowards a beating with all you got!"

Darkness laughed while he kept his firearm aimed at Tristepin, towering over the helpless Iop who urged his children to keep on fighting. The looks Elely and Flopin exchanged was reluctant and battered in fright, their father's words not encouraging enough. they didn't want to put their parents and friends in further jeopardy. "Look at that, papa is trying to be funny!" Darkness bellowed with another laugh," but the Ioperies are over; fun time's up!"

"You--!" Tristepin growled, his growing anger sounding in his voice and showing in his eyes," I promise you that you'll lose a few of those rotting teeth very soon!"

His threat was ignored as Darkness continued to focus on the children and said to intimidate them further and push them to listen," obey and your parents will live, I promise." What good was a promise from a man who held a helpless prisoner under shot? Yet the children complied, caring too much about their parents. The weapons they had borrowed were discarded after Elely shrunk to her original size and Rubilax lay next to her on the floor, the Shushu pouting in disappointment even though it was fun while it lasted. It should have lasted longer, though.

Evangelyne tried to hide her fright and worry behind a feigned smile when she assured her children, her struggle to get free from the ice having been unfruitful," don't worry... Everything is going to be all right."

Neither Flopin or Elely seemed convinced by their mother's words, wishing they could have done more to turn the tide. It looked rather bleak, even more so when the large masked men closed in on them and urged them to move, herding them towards the edge of the platform where Darkness stood waiting. He stepped aside after the children were forced to stand on the very edge before blocking them in with his large body as he stood right behind them, not allowing them a sliver of an escape… except for the long drop down into the boiling furnace. "Go on, kids," the bearded Knight grinned as they shook with fear," it is bath time! _Jump_!"

Elely and Flopin gazed upon the frightening sight below, the heat which rose up from molten lava within the open furnace unbearable. "A-at… at the bottom," the boy stammered," those are trees!" Floating upon the bubbling hot surface of the lava were the charred and corroded remains of many trees, burning and feeding the furnace while new and intact trees were dropped down from several tubes which hung over the furnace.

"By the thousands!"

"Of course," Darkness snickered after the children were rather observant in their moment of panic," how else do you think we keep ourselves warm around here? Got to stoke a fire somehow!"

Suddenly it all made sense... "This--This is why Harebourg needs the Sadida Kingdom," Yugo uttered in shocked realization after the puzzle fell into place," he wants to burn the forests!" The count didn't feel any sympathy for Sadida and their ignored pleas for help, no. All he wanted were Sadida's rich forest to prevent the buried and hidden Frigost from freezing over! Amalia would hand it all over on a silver platter if she were to marry the count.

"Very perceptive!" Darkness said while glancing over a shoulder to Yugo, sounding impressed before he leaned forward to prod with a thick finger into Flopin's back and nudge the boy closer to the ledge," now _jump_!"

"No!" Evangelyne gasped, watching in pure horror while she couldn't do anything to save her children, still trapped in Harebourg's ice. Her children would die if nothing would happen!

Tristepin growled from deep down his throat when he heard Flopin and Elely whimper in fear and bared his teeth while his body began to spasm and jerk in rage, his icy prison keeping him in place. There was something burning within and it wasn't his anger even though he thought it to be so at first. It was something else, something much stronger and it was demanding his full attention.

"Ease up, papa Iop," Darkness said amused as he watched Tristepin make the futile attempt to break free," this ice is magical; unbreakable."

His head thumped and his eyes glazed over when the burning sensation overwhelmed him and overtook his senses. There were flashbacks, flashbacks from when he was young, when he met Goultard for the first time or found Rubilax. And... and images he had never seen or experienced before, images of a man he felt he knew but didn't recognize the face of, along with the horrific visions of a multi-faced monster. They flashed by too fast, he couldn't make any sense of it. What was happening? Whatever was feeding off his rage, he couldn't contain it, no matter that he tried. His thrashing stopped as the heat he felt within began to expand and slowly enveloped his body with a golden warm glow, before his icy bindings shattered with the loud scream he released after he lost the battle against whatever overpowered him.

He was fast after the magical ice shattered, catching Darkness by surprise after he leaped at the Knight like a bolt of lightning and smashed his teeth in with a glowing fist. The punch forced Darkness away from the two children, granting them a moment of safety before he zipped over to Evangelyne to free her from the ice and Drop Knight. He easily broke her prison with but a few hits before he was gone to tend to the others, flitting across the platform like a mad firefly.

His sudden speed and strength truly surprised everyone, leaving them speechless and bewildered.

Yugo turned to Alys once everyone was freed from the magical bindings and the severity of the situation sank in, shouting at her while he eyed Tristepin in worry for the Iop's sudden peculiar behavior and powers," Alys, go find the Dofus! We'll hold them off!" He knew she should be able to sense the Eliatrope Dofus if she were to try, and with her having the least experience in battle she would do better in searching for the two dragon egg while the Brotherhood would deal with the Dark Knights.

Alys only gave her little brother a nod to show she heard him, pushing aside her worries to do as her king ordered. This was their chance to turn the tide, but where could she possibly find the two Dofus in such a large place? Not down here, she was certain of that. She sprinted towards the other side of the platform after deciding to begin the search elsewhere, building up some speed with the aid of the frosted floor before she leaped through a conjured Zaap and left the fight behind her. 

The female Eliatrope made her way up the elevator shaft through a trail of portals she summoned to return to the magnificent entry hall of the tower, reappearing and disappearing with short intervals between the Zaaps. She crossed halls, corridors, and long winding staircases in her search until she ended up in a great well lit hall of which the ceiling reached so high, it would take her a few Zaaps to reach the very top. Her feet finally touched solid ground when Alys ended the portal travel and took in the enormous circular room, the space divided into separate areas by walls made from blocks of ice. She wasn't alone, for preserved within the blocks of stacked ice were peculiar creatures and inanimate objects, but she was the only thing moving and mayhaps breathing within this place.

Where exactly was she?

She turned on the spot as her eyes wandered over Harebourg's personal collection of heroes, artifacts, and rare creatures until her gaze rested on something at the far end of the room, something which felt familiar, soothing and weakly reached out to her the moment she opened her senses to it; the Dofus!

Alys hurried over towards the ice-formed pedestal upon which the two Dofus rested, keeping a wary and cautious eye on the surroundings to make certain the coast was clear and nothing was lurking about. A smile of relief showed itself when she recognized the brown Dofus which originally belonged to Chibi and Grougaloragran before she eyed the other Dofus and took in the silhouette of the small dragon within. "I got you," she gently hushed while she examined the eggs with her eyes alone, tender and careful in her doing. They appeared to be in pristine condition from what she could see, thank the Goddess... A warm glow enveloped Chibi's Dofus when she lightly caressed its smooth shell with the tips of her fingers, her touch causing the Dofus to light up.

Though she rejoiced at finding the Dofus, her smile ebbed away when something tugged at her conscience, a cold shiver creeping up her spine and to the nape of her neck after she became aware of it. There was a presence nearby… a presence she knew and brought forth a strong sensation of discomfort. It leered at her with a hollow gaze, drawing her in even though she wasn't certain what exactly it was. She slowly turned her head to home in on what she sensed, to find whatever was staring at her and made her waver in unexplained fear, her eyes wandering until a faint spark of familiarity rose up in her chest after gazing upon a mask encased within the many blocks of ice. Her hand slipped away from the smooth surface of the brown colored Dofus when it felt like her heart had stopped beating and she was no longer breathing, meeting the round black eye sockets of the mask which completely captivated her.

_I am certain it will reject you as it has rejected me._

A distant male voice sounded in the back of her head when she couldn't take her eyes off the metallic visage behind the layer of ice, though the distant voice was soon replaced by another, a shrill scream of pain, agony, and despair which made her shiver. It was her own... She recognized it, along with the mask which once haunted her nightmares. 

"Nox…" 

The Xelor's name left her like a breathless whisper as she stood face to face with the one who had stolen ten years of her life, and so much more, the moment making her feel cold all of sudden. This was a reunion she hoped would never come to pass. She stepped forth without even realizing she did such, her body moving on its own to cross the distance between herself and the wall of ice the mask was preserved in. The Xelor's damaged mask was accompanied by other objects, like pieces of dented armor, a long sword shaped like the hour hand of a clock and broken scientific equipment, the sight of the collected pieces making her heart feel heavier with every step she took closer. This was a part of her lost past, one she couldn't remember but had relived in nightmares and fever dreams.

Her hand trembled when she reached out to the encased mask and let her fingers caress the ice, the chill of the frozen surface biting her but she didn't feel it, not at first. She could hear it, a distraction which claimed her full attention… She hadn't heard it for such a long time, the echoing unnerving sound of ticking clockwork which resonated through her whole being, starting quietly to grow louder with each passing second. The sound haunted her for weeks, if not months, when she was still mentally in shambles, but it did fade over time.

An invisible bubble began to form around the female Eliatrope and the preserved items which once belonged to the famed Xelor named Nox after the sight and sounds overwhelmed her, the ticking becoming louder with an echoing tremor. Memories… She felt them pushing against the invisible barrier which had kept them at bay for all this time, spurred on by the growing sensation of loneliness, pain, and anguish. Did she feel like this during her imprisonment, during all those years the Eliacube used her as a reserve power to feed the mad Xelor's hunger? Her fingers pressed against the ice when she felt the familiar sting of prickling tears, her knees becoming weak while her eyes remained glued upon the mask's dimmed eye sockets which once gazed upon her in intrigue and bitterness.

A tear escaped her when a sudden deafening noise roughly pulled her out of the daze she had slipped into and made her flinch, feeling the impact of whatever shot past her head and relentlessly hit the smooth surface of the ice block containing Nox's mask. It barely missed her. It happened so quick, she had no time to react, not daring to breathe or move while she couldn't stop herself from trembling. Her mind was in disarray, whatever memories which tried to surface gone as they slinked away into the depths of her subconsciousness after getting scared off by the terrifying interruption. 

"Turn around."

It was a male voice she couldn't connect a face to, the voice muffled and obscured by something, though the demanding tone of it was hard to ignore. Alys took a sharp shaky breath after she tried to swallow, her throat feeling parched and clenched shut. She had trouble shaking off the shock and startle, still visibly trembling. Her limbs steadily allowed her to regain control and slowly turn to see who was behind her, looking straight into the smoking barrel of a pistol which was held by a Knight dressed in black and green, the one introduced as Leaf.

The Knight kept his firearm aimed at the paled Eliatrope, his face and thoughts hidden away behind the horned mask he donned. He must have taken note of her leaving the fight after Yugo told her to look for the Dofus, the guess she would end up within the count's trophy room an easy one. He knew exactly where he could find her, though wasn't quick enough to ambush her shortly after her arrival. A good thing she seemed far too distracted after he found her, an opportunity to sneak up on her.

"I suggest you don't move."

She felt his eyes burning upon her from behind his mask, sizing her up and following her curves until they rested on her face. His pistol stayed on her, a clunky weapon which matched the size of the bulky man. The Dark Knights all had the same kind of weaponry from what she saw in the boiler room and she knew the pistol to be her greatest disadvantage of all the weapons the Knights possessed. She had to either be out of range or get rid of it somehow.

The insides of her hands began to glow with the familiar hue of Wakfu as she thought her options over, reflecting in the ice behind her and unintentionally giving away she was up to something. She had no plan, no clear thought of what to do but one thing was for certain; she had to keep the Dofus safe. They couldn't fall into the wrong hands again, not after she found them.

Leaf rose his pistol up higher to readjust his aim when he took note of the cyan glow visible on the ice's surface behind the Eliatrope, saying while his eyes narrowed behind his mask," I said, don't move!" He was quick to pull the trigger and unleash elemental blasts of earth at the Eliatrope after his words caused her to flinch and instinctively summon a Zaap for protection and escape, shooting off the shots in rapid succession.

Alys clenched her eyes shut when she threw herself into the formed Zaap in a feeble attempt to escape the Knight's assault, the released gunshots deafening and rattling her nerves. She reappeared right next to the Knight from another Zaap, her long overcoat showing his released shots had barely missed her as they had torn through the blue fabrics during her frantic escape. She slid past him across the icy floor and grabbed for his thick wrists in passing to try and disarm him, desperately pushing against his arms to turn the large barrel of his gun away from her. His size and strength overshadowed hers, but she couldn't afford to let Leaf have a weapon with a long range, not while she faced him alone.

He easily pried her fingers off him and shoved her back before he backhanded her, sending her stumbling and reeling as the hit and slippery floor threw her balance off. The blinding light of a forming Zaap didn't distract him this time around, unfortunately. Instead, he opened fire once more to force Alys to flee rather than go toe to toe with him, not allowing her the chance to take his weapon from him... Not that she had much of a chance to begin with. He chuckled as he unleashed the elemental power of earth on her after she became a moving target for him to play with, turning it all into a personal little game of guessing where the Eliatrope would appear next.

She jumped from portal to portal to gain some respite from the hail of shots, her over coat the only part of her to be unfortunate so far as it was riddled with holes from all the shots which nicked her every time she jumped to safety or came out of hiding. Her luck ran out, however, and sooner than she would have liked... A sudden sharp pain went through her leg and threw her off after she leaped out of a Zaap, her faltering making her aim to rip open another portal poor and uncalculated. She fell into it by sheer luck and desperation before she smacked upon the cold floor behind a stacked pile of ice blocks, her eyes instinctively shooting downwards to assess the damage to her leg while she lay there panting. 

It stung, rushing adrenaline and tense nerves making it feel worse than it actually was. Her wound wasn't severe to her greatest relief, the skin red and chafed from the heat of Leaf's elemental shot. It could have been worse; he only grazed her, though it was a close call. She placed a hand against the cubes she found refuge to bring herself up to her feet, the injury truly nothing but a scratch. She could place her weight down and stand without support if she wished for it; she would be fine. More importantly… where was Leaf?

Alys turned her head to try and catch a glimpse of the Knight, only to clasp a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a noise in startle when she met a pair of large eyes and rows of needle-like teeth right beside her. She backed up a little to bring some distance between herself and the startling sight, staring at the frozen sea creature of uncertain origins. The count had a strange taste in collecting… She shuddered with a shake of her head and disgust until a form of movement behind the sea creature in the ice caught her attention. It was a dark shadow, the thick ice distorting its true shape, but she knew it to be Leaf by the sheer size alone. He must have found her or was guessing her location after she disappeared and didn't pop up anymore.

She panicked a little as she threw a quick glance around in the means to find an escape before she gazed up to the top of the unfinished stacked wall she was hiding behind, her eyes narrowing as a risky plan began to form. She sharply inhaled to regain some of her senses before she summoned two Zaaps, hesitating as the large distorted shadow behind the ice paused in its movements. Alys held her breath while she intently watched the shadowy figure until it began to move and grew larger in size, the shadow heading towards her location after the glow of her Zaaps gave it away. The Eliatrope forcefully brought the two portals together to shoot forth a beam of Wakfu at the top rows of stacked cubes right after the dull green of Leaf's attire became visible through the light blue color of the thick ice, causing ice blocks to rain down from above.

The sound of the crashing cubes was deafening when they slammed down onto the floor, nearly drowning out the scream Leaf emitted as he tried to dodge the deadly avalanche. Alys spun around to not get caught up in the devastation after her Wakfu made impact, the floor shaking under her feet before it suddenly grew unnervingly quiet and still. She slid to a stop to survey the damage she caused, the neat but unfinished stack of ice blocks having fallen apart as the large cubes laid scattered across the floor. Her eyes searched for a sign of Leaf, finding him pinned underneath two large cubes he tried to lift off himself with not much success. A grimace formed on her face as she watched him with caution and pity, before she hastily made her way over to him with quiet steps. 

He saw her coming, no matter that she tried to be quick about it, and left his attempt to get the large pieces of ice off him to reach for his pistol instead, the firearm just in his reach.

Alys picked up the pace when she took note of what Leaf was going for, quickly kicking the weapon aside before he could grab a hold of it. It clattered across the icy floor with a light bounce, sliding far out of the Knight's reach, leaving him disarmed. Good riddance... 

A low frustrated grunt accompanied the sudden firm tugging on her robes, her head snapping down in utter surprise to look at Leaf after he grabbed for her damaged coat and yanked her closer. The slippery floor worked in his favor, the Eliatrope having no grip to pull her coat free or keep herself up on her feet. She tripped like a toddler's first time on the ice, the panicked attempt to catch herself clashing with the desire to survive. A Zaap formed underneath her hands after they slammed onto the floor, creating a gaping hole underneath Leaf and the few blocks of ice which kept him pinned down.

The terrifying sight he was met with after he fell through the portal made his heart jump out of his chest, the Knight dangling miles above the ground from the Eliatrope's coat after he refused to let go of the only thing which prevented him from falling. The Zaap she haphazardly and accidentally opened led to the outside world, just beyond the wall of Harebourg's massive trophy room in the top of the tower. It was a very long drop down, the blocks of ice which had fallen through the gaping portal spiraling downwards before they ended up in the snow far below. If they were still in one piece was hard to tell... 

Alys sat with an arm wrapped around one of the remaining blocks of ice, pressing herself against the cold surface to not slip any further and fall through the Zaap, Leaf's weight and struggling pulling on her as he hung onto her overcoat like it was a rope. The Zaap refused to close because Leaf was blocking it. If she didn't want to risk falling down with Leaf, she _had_ to undo her coat and be rid of it.

The cold from the outside world swept in through the open glowing rift, the freezing wind and swirling flakes of snow giving a taste of what was to come if Alys were to fail. Her nails scratched across the smooth ice as the block she clung onto slowly began to slide due to her and Leaf's combined weight and his squirming, the tightening of the cloth around her chest and shoulders making it difficult to breathe. She clawed at the clasps which kept her fur-trimmed coat in place, a desperate attempt to be rid of it and not get pulled through the Zaap by Leaf as he refused to let her go.

Leaf tried to climb the cloth he tightly held onto to not make the long drop down, hearing it rip in the places where hit shots tore through the coat. He was running out of time, but as long as he held onto her, she was unable to close that portal... or so he guessed as it was still open. He felt her slipping, however, the short distance he managed to climb up having been for naught as she inched closer towards the portal thanks to his weight. He couldn't feel one of his legs, assumingly broken when the blocks of ice landed on top of him, but he didn't need his legs to climb; he still had both his arms and his strength.

A triumphant cry left him when he replaced the thin shredded cloth for the Eliatrope's ankle after one of her feet peeked over the edge of the Zaap, roughly grabbing for it and pulling himself up while his fingers dug into her warm flesh. He poked his head and shoulders through the portal as he held onto her leg and said to her," you won't be rid of me that easil--!"

The heel of her shoe silenced him with a well-placed and panic driven kick the moment his mask stuck up from the Zaap, the kick making the Knight lose his grip on her leg. He wildly flailed to grab hold onto anything which could save his life, his fingers clutching for Alys' coat as it billowed upon the wind which blew through the portal. The sudden yank caused the block of ice Alys held onto to shift and slide closer to the Zaap. The ice was far too slippery and the Knight too heavy; it wasn't going to hold!

The blood-curdling scream didn't follow right after the dreadful and foreboding sound of ripping cloth, but it did echo through the large hall when Leaf plummeted down with but a shred of the hole riddled overcoat clutched in his hands. The screaming abruptly cut off before the Knight hit the thick pack of snow outside of Harebourg's tower, the closing of the Zaap sparing Alys any gruesome details which may have followed… or may not have. She stared at where the Zaap was, panting with a pale complexion while her heart raced with the rush of adrenaline. She didn't dare to let go of the block of ice at first, holding onto it like it was the only thing which kept her breathing and alive. She survived... Thank the Goddess.

She stood up with shaky legs after gathering herself the best she could, her thoughts and nerves scattered while she slowly made her way around the ice blocks to check on the two Dofus eggs she was meant to find. She saw them upon their icy pedestal, unharmed by what happened between her and Leaf. She rather not think about what may have become of him, but somewhere deep down, she hoped the snow helped him survive the fall.

The Dofus welcomed her within their soothing aura and lessened her burden after she came closer, her attention slowly beginning to refocus. Nox's mask continued to bear down upon her with its hollow eyes, but she brushed it off to her best capabilities as she no longer wished for distraction… not after Leaf managed to sneak up on her while she was trying to delve into a past long forgotten and lost. She felt cold... and defeated, no matter that she won this round.

"Auntie Alys!"

The shrill voice calling out for her made her heart jump, not in startle but relief as the child's voice sounded happy rather than alarmed. She turned around to find the Percedal children running towards her, their parents and the other members of the Brotherhood right behind them. Her shoulders slouched and a tiny smile tugged at her lips before she kneeled down and spread her arms to catch the young Iop after she jumped at her in excitement. "Thank the Gods you are safe," she whispered as she hugged both the children when Flopin caught up with his sister, sighing softly. She was worried about their well-being after she left the boiler room and the unfolding fight. It was dreadful to helplessly watch the children getting threatened without being able to lift a finger to help...

"Mama and Papa showed those creeps!" Elely said excitedly with a toothy grin after taking a step away from Alys to flex, punching and kicking the air to reenact the scene Alys missed out on," Papa was all over the place!"

"Ruel and Junior were great too," Flopin added to not exclude the old Enutrof and his familiar, observingly eyeing the torn coat Alys wore before he looked towards his approaching family. Everyone had fought, though his father and Amalia were the ones to show an unmatched ferocity to put an end to things and bring the count's plot to its knees. It was pretty admirable.

Evangelyne walked ahead while Amalia lingered a little behind with Tristepin, the female Cra patting the top of her children's head with a certain sense of pride before she smiled to the Eliatrope after Alys rose to a standing. "I see you found the Dofus," she said and received an acknowledging nod in return.

"They were here for the taking," Alys explained, being honest and modest. Leaf made the retrieval rather complicated... If it hadn't been for him, she could have walked out with the Dofus without any trouble following her. A shame it didn't turn out that way. Her weak smile faded completely when she saw Tristepin carrying an unconscious Yugo before he kneeled down and laid the boy on the floor close by the pedestal. "Goddess, Yugo," she almost squeaked in sudden concern and swiftly brushed past Evangelyne to check on her little brother while Amalia sat herself down next to him, using a part of her long white cloak to cushion him from the cold and hardness of the icy floor. "What happened to him? Is he all right?"

"He is fine," Evangelyne reassured before she showed a faint smirk," or, he will be fine. He put up quite a fight to stop Amalia's wedding… He arrived just in time to interrupt the ceremony, though it was Amalia who put an end to the whole wedding and forced the count to retreat. She wasn't going to let him have the Dofus, or Sadida, not after learning the truth."

"We have no need for him," Amalia said after pushing back a blush, the pride Evangelyne felt for her accepted but purposely ignored to not get flustered," all we need are the Dofus." Amalia had shown Harebourg her wrath, the trust he broke returned to him tenfold with her anger. To think he claimed to have given her his heart… It sounded like a joke after he taunted Yugo in deciding between giving up the Dofus or have Sadida perish," Frigost and the count's methods are no longer required, or accepted, to save Sadida.

Alys nodded in understanding and agreement while she brushed some of Yugo's hair aside, hoping this truly was the last they would hear from Harebourg. All that remained was to find the four other Eliatrope Dofus. She hoped Adamaï, Joris and Otomaï didn't run into any trouble wherever they had gone... "I am glad to hear that another marriage got foiled," she smiled to Amalia, truly pleased with the news that the princess didn't need to proceed with the unification of Frigost and Sadida. No one should get married against their will, no matter how complicated an arranged marriage can be...

Elely already lifted Chibi's Dofus from the pedestal without asking beforehand if she could, hugging it against her small body. Her brother pouted as he didn't dare to follow his sister's example, even though he wanted to. He knew it was rude to just take things. "It feels warm," the young girl grinned as she nuzzled the Dofus, the dragon egg pleasantly warm in comparison to the cold floor. She looked up when the female Eliatrope came their way after making certain Yugo wasn't injured, seeing her smile at them before she picked up remaining Dofus and held it out to Flopin.

"Watch over them for us, please."

Flopin's face lit up before he accepted the offered Dofus, feeling his chest swell with confidence and responsibility as he nodded in unison with his sister. This was an important task meant for grown-ups; it made him feel less like a child and more like a part of the Brotherhood of Tofu. He would make certain nothing would happen to the Dofus. His sister was less mature about it, tiptoeing on the spot and squealing with held back excitement at the belief and trust Alys lay in them. First fighting with Rubilax, Papa kicking butt and proposing to Mama, and now looking after a Dofus; this was the best family trip ever!

While Ruel wandered away from the small group with Junior at his side to have a look around and make certain nobody would come spoil the party, Yugo began to stir before his eyes fluttered open and he gazed upon someone's visage, having some trouble to focus his eyesight until realizing it was the princess who hung over him. "Amalia…?"

Amalia smiled when the young Eliatrope uttered her name and the spark of familiarity showed in his brown eyes, giving him a small nod to prove him right before saying softly," I am here."

She seemed to be alright from what he could see, but what happened? The last thing he recalled was him lying face down on the floor while at the mercy of Count Harebourg. "And the Dofus?" he asked a little strained as he prepared himself to sit up, feeling the softness he was resting on.

"We have them," she said while she turned her gaze away from him to look over towards the Percedal family and Alys, the children holding onto the two Dofus eggs while grinning all happily towards the awakened Yugo.

Yugo tried to bring himself up to a sitting, feeling a little sore after the beating he endured to stop Harebourg before he asked as hope crept up on him after seeing the two Dofus," so, we won then...?" It appeared so as everyone was accounted for and smiles were present; the sense of victory hung in the air.

"Yep!" Elely grinned before she hopped to stand up straight," and Papa finally proposed to Mama!"

Evangelyne glanced at a flustered looking Tristepin after Elely blurted out the news, saying to feed her lover's embarrassment further," he took his sweet time, but better very late than never." She knew about Tristepin's intentions and wish to propose to her before this day, and had patiently waited throughout the five years which passed by, though the Iop truly was an Iop. The proposal never happened, always pushed back because of various reasons or the lack of courage. Though this day she was the one to give him the needed nudge after fighting a fierce battle any Iop would be proud of, giving him the courage to ask her to be his.

Yugo cracked a smile when things suddenly looked a whole lot brighter than they did before, asking with a faint chuckle to joke a little," two wedding proposals in one day? Is this a new trend?" It was great news, having seen the union between Evangelyne and Tristepin coming from miles away, but it was especially great because he didn't lose Amalia to someone like the Count. He once said he always wanted to save a princess...

"Hush, stupid," Amalia smirked to Yugo's joke before Ruel's voice echoed from a little further away and claimed the attention of everyone present.

"Guys, you really have to see this..." He sounded reluctant but urgent, the tone of his voice shifting the light atmosphere to something darker. Whatever he had found, it wasn't boding well.

Yugo shuffled up to his feet to summon a Zaap and quicken his want to see what exactly Ruel had found, appearing at the Enutrof's side within the blink of an eye while the others followed Ruel's voice. The boy found Ruel and Junior gazing up to another high stack of ice blocks which preserved a various collection of creatures, but it were three creatures in particular which caught his interest… and worry.

"Master Joris?!" Yugo gasped in shock when he recognized the hooded ambassador within one of the many cubes, two familiar looking Ecaflips on either side of him. He stared as he was unable to comprehend what he saw, searching for the words while many thoughts crossed his mind. This wasn't right.

Ruel glanced over towards Alys after she quietly brushed by him and stepped closer to the wall of ice blocks, her eyes wide open while all color steadily drained away from her face the more the truth became apparent. She didn't say anything, her lips firmly pressed together while she tried to contain herself the best she could, her mind in disarray.

Joris. Kerubim. Atcham. They were all here, but how…? It didn't make any sense. Were they still alive?

The female Eliatrope felt ice cold while trying to understand what she was looking at, the shock shaking her. Yugo's stammering hardly reached her after he finally found his voice, asking after he realized something crucial through the haze of confusion," but if Joris is here in Frigost, who is with Adamaï...?"

 

**To be continued**

**  
**


	5. Atonement

It took effort, patience, and precision to remove the three blocks of ice from the wall, the procedure needed to be done carefully so the neatly stacked collection of ice blocks wouldn't crash down onto the ones trying to free their imprisoned allies. There were many questions nobody had an answer to, not even after the ice holding the master of Bonta and his two feline companions were successfully removed from the wall and set down for closer inspection.

The Brotherhood of Tofu was divided, not by different opinions but by tasks. Tristepin and Ruel decided to deal with the magical ice, though neither of them was certain about how to break the large blocks, let alone melt them. Yugo set out to find anything useful to warm up those encased in the ice in case Tristepin and Ruel would find a way, while Evangelyne and Amalia remained with the children and Dofus to keep an eye out for trouble. Though, it was very quiet. Nobody had come up to Harebourg's trophy room after the wedding was canceled due to Yugo's interference and the reveal of the truth behind Count Harebourg's intentions. There was no resistance or retaliation from Frigost, not yet at least.

Alys was devastated by the discovery of Joris imprisoned in the ice, but she kept herself poised enough to not look all too distraught. It was still too confusing to make any sense out of the whole situation ad mystery… she had to keep a leveled head. She was worried, however, so incredibly worried. Her hands were freezing cold, the warmth of her Wakfu no longer having an effect. The ice Harebourg was able to control was unbreakable. She tried though, the desperation to get Joris out making her determined to find a weak spot in the count's icy prison. She had been channeling her Wakfu through the palm of her hands against the thick ice, but the warmth didn't cause it to melt or crack and hardly penetrated the surface. It was a demoralizing truth.

"You managed to get us out of the ice with your new powers, Pinpin. You think you can try it on these blocks?" Ruel pondered as he stood beside the Iop, thoughtfully stroking his beard while his eyes remained on the back of the Eliatrope who kept pressing her glowing hands against the ice. Taking those ice blocks down was one thing, breaking them and getting those kept inside out was another. He had tried to damage it with a good whacking of his shovel but the ice refused to budge, and, by the looks of it, neither an Eliatrope's powers had an effect on it.

"I could give it a shot," the Iop said with pursed lips, not certain how to call upon the strange powers which had suddenly awoken inside him during the showdown far below. He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles as he crossed the small distance to Alys and the three ice blocks, saying apologetically with a smile to not startle the Eliatrope while he peeked over her shoulder," 'scuse me, Alys. I'll take it over from here."

Alys looked up with a hint of bewilderment after she heard Tristepin, having gazed upon Joris' hidden visage lost in thought and worried while the cold numbed her fingers. The familiar glow of Wakfu faded underneath her skin when her hands reluctantly slipped away from the smooth but freezing surface, the small nod she gave Tristepin and the few steps she took back showing she complied. She hoped he was able rid the ice like he did earlier… She wanted to know if all three captives were alive and well. She slightly turned her head when she felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder, seeing Ruel smile at her to assure her everything would be alright. She gave him a faint smile in return before she looked back to Tristepin and the block of ice Joris was held in, watching the ginger warrior peer at the palms of his hands before he began to furiously rub them together. The orange glow from before steadily reappeared the quicker he rubbed his hands as if he was trying to stoke a campfire with nothing but two sticks, and soon enough his hands were aglow.

The moment Tristepin somewhat hesitantly laid his hands against the ice, his awakened powers instantly dealt with the ice like it was nothing but butter in a frying pan. It surprised even him how fast the ice melted with a mere touch, having hardly put any pressure against the icy surface. Ruel and Alys rose a hand or arm to shield their eyes against the cloud of steam the rapidly thawing ice spewed forth, the heat from Tristepin's glowing hands making quick work of Joris' icy prison.

The small form of the Bontarian master sat knelt on the floor before Tristepin after the steam settled, heavily shaking as he kept himself propped up on a hand. Water dripped from his coat and mantle, though the small droplets froze over fairly quick in the chilly environment, not granting the shivering master any respite or a chance to warm up.

Alys left Ruel's side to lower herself down in front of Joris after it became apparent he was conscious and completely free from his imprisonment, the worry she felt making her careful in her doing. He appeared to be freezing, not a surprise after he was kept in a solid block of ice. She hesitated to touch him before reluctantly reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder, their eyes meeting after he quickly lifted his head in startle and looked at her from under his hood, visibly quivering with an arm wrapped tightly around himself.

His rapid breathing left him with white puffs of chilled air, his teeth clattering as he asked," ah-Alys, i-is that y-you...?" He was surprised to see her as he pushed through the confusion, his large eyes betraying the bewilderment he felt. The last thing he remembered was the basement of the bazaar, after he was restrained and immobilized by dragon slime. Sipho. Harebourg. Ush. They were all there, having ambushed him. The cold hazing his mind and senses made it difficult to think, though there was a sharp hint of suspicion present when he eyed Alys after she nodded in silent answer to his question. Was it really her or more shapeshifter trickery? Where exactly was he, and where were Keke and Atch?

"It's me," the Eliatrope whispered softly. She had no idea how he ended up here with Kerubim and Atcham, all three encased in ice and put on display with the rest of preserved monsters, heroes and artifacts. It was yesterday since last she saw him in Sadida before he left with Otomaï and Adamaï. Why was he here in Frigost without them and instead with the two Ecaflips? It wasn't making any sense…

She took her hand away from his shoulder after she felt a heavy tremor go through the small master, an audible shiver accompanying the shudder. She swiftly sat up to undo her torn overcoat before slipping it off with a shrugging of her shoulders and arms, not hesitating to wrap it around him and grant him some warmth. She didn’t say anything while pulling the brown fur of her coat around his neck and over his mantle, the look on her face telling Joris enough even though his bewilderment only grew with her actions. It was a good thing his face was shrouded or else things would get rather awkward between them, as they did times before. Her coat and its thick fur trim were warm and dry, however...

Another cloud of steam washed over the ones by the two remaining ice blocks before the distinct sound of clattering teeth gave away that Tristepin managed to successfully free one of Joris' feline companions. Kerubim sat curled up like a ball after the steam dispersed, his wet but thick tail swept around him while he clutched for his arms and shoulders. 

"Mister Crepin."

He opened one eye after a familiar voice called out his name, realizing it was Alys. He seemed perplexed to see her and Joris before a heavy shiver made his surprised expression twist into one of misery, his fur soaked and freezing cold.

"Keke, are y-you alright?" Joris asked while Alys held a hand out to beckon Kerubim closer, the old Ecaflip shuffling stiffly towards them before he was pulled into the Eliatrope's embrace after taking her held-out hand. They were no longer in Bonta, that was for certain. Was this Frigost?... it appeared so. Harebourg did say he had an idea of what to do with them before everything went black. Joris took a moment to observe the surroundings and figure out where exactly they were, until Alys wrapped an arm around him and gently pulled him against her side, the motion causing him to freeze and tense up in utter surprise rather than the cold.

"I-I wi-ill be fi-i-ne, P-papa," Kerubim said while trembling, his stuttering voice a little muffled after Alys drew him closer to warm him and the Bontarian master. He softly purred in appreciation for her care, nuzzling away to steal some warmth while trying to make sense of the situation.

Alys looked up to Tristepin when neither Joris or Kerubim vocally objected to being held close to chase the cold away, saying with a grateful and relieved smile," thank you, Percedal."

He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed shrug, the Eliatrope's gratitude making him modest and self-aware. He was quite a hero this day; he liked it. "It was nothing." He still had one block of ice to deal with, but perhaps he should wait until Yugo returns with something to warm the freed captives up. They didn't seem to be doing all that well.

"Goddess, you are ice cold," Alys said softly but worried, rubbing Joris' and Kerubim's arms to try and warm them. The cold of the magical ice was persistent, clinging onto Jthem. She was starting to feel cold as well, the magical chill trying to spread and penetrate her skin. This wasn't going to work in the long run...

Ruel grimaced before he nodded in acknowledgment and said while thinking about what he could possibly do to help because Yugo had yet to return," I'll see if I can whip something up in my digger to warm them. Come along, Junior." The Drheller was quick to follow after Ruel jogged away, needing to make a long descent down and long ascent back up the tower. At least there was plenty of Gobball milk left in the digger to heat up. It should pick the three Bontarian right up  _if_ he managed to bring it back before it all would grow cold.

Alys shifted to sit down in between Kerubim and Joris while a deep breath left her, her fingers digging into Joris' arm as the worry continued to linger. She didn't dare to do more towards the master, not after what he did in Sadida. There was still uncertainty, enough to make her reluctant towards him. There were more pressing matters, like the many questions which remained unanswered.

A portal opened shortly after Ruel took his leave from the trophy room before a few wrapped up pieces of cloth fell through and hit the floor with a light bounce. Yugo revealed himself soon after, peeking through the portal to make certain he was in the right place before stepping through and picking up the small bundles he found elsewhere in the tower. "I found some cloaks," he said as he looked around after the Zaap closed behind him, holding his findings against his chest while focusing on Evangelyne and Amalia," any luck?"

Evangelyne pointed to where Alys, Joris and Kerubim sat quietly under the watchful eye of Tristepin, " you're right on time. Pinpin dealt with two of the cubes by now and from the looks of it, they could definitely use those cloaks."

Yugo's face brightened up when he looked to where Eva pointed, seeing two of the three imprisoned friends were free from the ice. He quickly made his way over to hand over the cloaks without delay and said with his usual upbeat nature," good to see you out of those. What ever happened to you? Where is Adamaï?"

Alys smiled to Yugo as she took the cloaks from him and unwrapped one of them to drape it around the shivering Kerubim, the poor Ecaflip quickly huddling away within the thick cloth to try and hide from the freezing cold, even though it still clung to his fur. She kept her eyes on him as she unfolded another cloak and pulled it around herself to chase the chill away, before tenderly laying a hand on his back. Kerubim let out a long but pleased sigh when Alys' hand rubbed his back and used the cloak like an oversized towel, drying off the wet and cold residue of the magical ice. She was about to offer Joris the remaining cloak to replace her torn overcoat for something more suitable against the cold, though stopped herself when she caught the puzzled look in Joris' eyes as he gazed up to Yugo.

"Adamaï…?" Joris asked, his eyes narrowing within the shadow of his hood before his gaze began to move about to try and recall the last time he saw the dragon," I wouldn't know… It has been a long time since I have seen any of you."

The young Eliatrope slowly shook his head, the smile he wore shifting into an expression of disbelief as his thoughts were unable to add things up. "No… No, you, Ad and Otomaï left Sadida yesterday to find two of the Dofus. Don't you remember?" Yugo looked scared all of a sudden, if not worried when Joris gave off a sense of cluelessness after listening to him.

Joris' eyebrows grew together into a thoughtful yet confused frown before he glanced sideways towards Kerubim, seeing the old cat was just as confused. He tried to make sense of it all, recalling if his last memory truly was fighting against Harebourg's ice before he suddenly said in realization," Sipho." Kerubim's ears perked up a little at the name's mention before the feline nodded in quiet agreement, understanding what Joris was thinking while Alys and Yugo were the ones looking lost. "Tell me about everything that happened the last few days, Yugo."

Yugo couldn't help but feel a sensation of dread spook through his chest after Joris asked him to recite the recent events. Did he forget...? What or who was Sipho? Where was his brother? "Sadida is struggling against the flood. With the Eliatrope Dofus gone missing, you informed us that Count Harebourg held two of them in his possession and that he was willing to exchange them for Amalia's hand, to form a union between Frigost and Sadida. You believed to know where two of the other Dofus were and therefore took Adamaï and Otomaï with you to retrieve them, while we escorted Amalia to Frigost. It… it all was a ruse."

"It definitely was," Joris said grimly, finally able to finish the puzzle which confused him and everyone present," a few months ago, I was ordered by the King of Bonta to retrieve all six Eliatrope Dofus." He adjusted Alys' coat around his shoulders, taking note of the holes and tears in the blue fabrics. It seemed the count's so called plan had some manner of an effect, although foiled by the looks of it. "We managed to collect all of them and returned to Bonta to begin preparations for leaving the Dofus in the king's care. Unfortunately, we were ambushed shortly after we arrived home and were discussing the next phase of our plan. Sipho, a shapeshifter, managed to infiltrate our home by taking on Atcham's appearance." Joris glanced over towards the Ecaflip which was still encased in ice, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't Sipho. That thought was a relief, but still a worry. "Count Harebourg and Ush Galesh were with him, each taking two of the Dofus elsewhere; to here and Ecaflipus, the divine dimension of Ecaflip. I am sorry, Yugo… but I fear that the Joris you think me to be was nothing but Sipho or someone else in disguise."

A soft gasp sounding next to him caused Joris to turn his head ever so slightly and peer past the edge of his hood, seeing Alys holding an expression of pure shock on her face and a hand clasped over her mouth. She looked mortified for what was but a second, her complexion having grown pale. Though, the look of horror was pushed aside fairly quick when her eyes met his, deliberately averting her gaze. She swiftly rose to a standing after she made the realization she had vocally, but unintentionally, reacted to the revelation, turning herself away to hide the disgusting and sick feeling which welled up in her stomach.

Adamaï was gone and Joris wasn't the one who--Who was it if not him? Who did she--Goddess no, she didn't want to know. How could she not have noticed? She fell right for it even though she knew something was off! And she thought that they--that he… Her fingers pressed into her cheek while she tried to force her line of thought to stop and disappear, feeling violated, scared, worried and confused as she stood with her back towards the others to hide her panic and shame.

Yugo was just as shocked as his sister by the foreboding news that his brother was not with Joris but someone who was able to shapeshift. Where did this Sipho take Adamaï and for what purpose? Did Otomaï know about the charade or was he deceived as well? Where had they gone?

"We were unable to stop them," Joris said with a brooding tone after he decided to leave Alys be and continue to clear the air from any confusion and misunderstandings," the last thing I remember was Harebourg imprisoning us in ice."

Kerubim added somberly while sitting huddled away in the cloak Yugo brought them," as you can see... his plan was to add us to his frozen collection of heroes." He looked miserable though his ears slightly perked up when the Enutrof and his familiar returned with two mugs.

"We wanted to tell you about our mission but the king of Bonta wished to keep it secret, as did the Council of Twelve. I'm sorry, Yugo… Alys," Joris said as he held back on letting his teeth clatter when a shiver washed over him, the tip of his nose looking blue from the cold he still experienced. The small master was about to glance to the female Eliatrope standing behind him to bring his apology better across when Ruel presented the two mugs to him and Kerubim, distracting him for a moment before he eagerly took the warm drink. "Thank you, Ruel," he and Kerubim said in unison, the heat of the warmed milk and ceramic rather painful against his chilled fingers.

Ruel smiled to them with a little nod after handing over the drinks he prepared in his digger and hurried back with, knowing it was the least he could do for them," you're welcome."

"But... this Sipho who impersonated you, why did he take Adamaï along?" Yugo asked, sounding troubled though who could blame him? They had all been tricked," and what does he want with the Eliatrope Dofus?"

Joris glanced up to Yugo from below his hood and shook his head, not yet having taken a sip from his warm milk. "I have no idea," he admitted, knowing it wasn't what anyone wanted to hear," we faced three formidable opponents within the bazaar, but someone smarter is pulling the strings in all of this."

The young Eliatrope couldn't help but glower in worry, mumbling softly as he couldn't see anything positive with his brother gone missing," Adamaï... they trapped him."

"Don't worry, Yugo," Amalia spoke up with more optimism than Yugo could muster and winked at him after everyone came closer to be a part of the ongoing conversation," we'll find out who is responsible. You know your brother is quite resourceful and can take care of himself."

Alys remained behind Joris and Kerubim, nervously fidgetting with the cloak she wore while she kept silent and listened to what was said. Sipho… She took a deep breath to suppress the mixture of emotions she felt, feeling rather sick though she tried to remain composed and hide what she was going through. This wasn't the right time to feel like a fool for not having seen through the changeling's disguise… Thinking about the precious moment he stole from her only made her angry. Frankly, she wasn't certain how to feel after learning the truth, but what she did know was that she needed to focus and bring some order to her mental disarray. It still hurt, however, more than she thought it would.

"What about the count's ice blocks? How did you manage to break them? They are known to be indestructible," Joris said with skepticism but also curiosity. He was grateful for the rescue, though it was puzzling that this small group had found a way to break the demigod's magical ice. Atcham was still frozen at this time. Would they be able to get him out, too?

Evangelyne leaned to the side so she could look past Amalia to Tristepin, asking him while she grinned a little smugly," why don't you show him, Pinpin?"

Tristepin set his children down to make his way over towards the lone ice block Atcham was encased in, rubbing his hands together to prepare himself for repeating the earlier process. It seemed like an Iopish attempt at first until the familiar golden glow returned, emitting from the tip of his fingers all the way down to his wrists. He placed his glowing hands against the ice, steam forming at the touch after the ice couldn't withstand the heat. It melted incredibly fast until Atcham stood shivering in a puddle of what was left of the ice block, looking to be in pure agony with confusion written all over his face.

Alys brushed past a perplexed and dumbfounded Joris, the master unable to fathom what he just witnessed while the female Eliatrope made her way towards Atcham and removed her cloak from around her her shoulders. "I think my mind is still a bit frozen..." Joris uttered," I just saw you do something impossible!" This was not in the capabilities of an Iop, not as far as he knew. No mere Disciple of Twelve could have dealt with the ice as swiftly and simple like Tristepin had done.

"Iops have no word for impossible, Master Joris," Tristepin said after he placed his hands together and bowed somewhat to be respectful towards the Bontarian master, laying down the Iop philosophy as if what he managed to do was ordinary… even though it puzzled him just as much.

Alys faintly smiled to Atcham after she came closer, the poor feline visibly quivering as he tried to warm his claws by cupping them over his stumpy snout and blow into them. "Here..." she whispered to him as she rose the cloak she held and pulled it around him, carefully tucking the thick fur collar around his long thin neck to distract her thoughts by caring for those who mattered to her.

He looked surprised to see her while he stared at her from over his knuckles, his attempt to warm himself proving to be futile. He closed his eyes and broke the stare when the chill made him shudder, blindly reaching for the cloak she draped around him to wrap it tighter around himself. "T-thank you, p-princess," he shivered with a strained but grateful smile before he walked with her to Kerubim and Joris, feeling she supported him as they walked. "P-please lend me y-your fur, Dearubim, b-before I freeze to death," he said with clattering teeth as he squatted down in between his family and brushed up against Kerubim, purring as he huddled close to steal some of his warmth. His fur was wet, however, not very pleasant...

Joris smiled with a hidden sense of relief and let his head rest against Atcham's shoulder after the feline snuggled in between him and Kerubim, pleased to know both Ecaflips were safe and fine after the whole ordeal. He glanced to Alys when she knelt down behind his sons, watching her rub Atcham's back to help to warm him as the lack of fur caused him to struggle. She was as caring like she always was, especially towards the two elderly Ecaflips, but it was obvious something heavy was on her mind. Was it the worry for Adamaï and Sadida? It was his best guess.

The Brotherhood of Tofu watched on while their thawed allies were cared for, the need for a plan remaining unattended in the air. "What a strange family," Evangelyne commented as she observed the four seated on the cold floor, smiling as though there was still trouble brewing, the threatening atmosphere within the tower was completely gone," you don't see that every day." Two old Ecaflips and a little man of unknown origins, all somehow related or connected to one and another. It was indeed odd.

"Heh, that's for sure," Tristepin agreed as he watched along, though his cheery attitude suddenly into one of confusion. He seemed bewildered or spooked by something, looking around as if he was trying to find something in particular before he asked nobody in particular," what is happening…?" He looked down to his children after they picked up there something being wrong with their father, asking them," do you hear a strange noise too?"

Both Elely and Flopin shrugged in answer before Rubilax's amused snickering could be heard, the Shushu sword hanging in its holster from the Iop's belt," and what was bound to happen, happened. Our favorite idiot finally lost it after too many hits on the head!"

Tristepin ignored Rubilax's little jokes as his eyes kept wandering, trying to figure out what was happening. There was a voice, a male voice… and only he could hear it from the looks of it. "Is…" he stammered," is anyone there?" His question made a few of the Brotherhood look his way and come closer in curiosity, understanding something was wrong as the ginger warrior began asking for something or someone to make their presence known. There was but a short moment of silence after his question before his sudden loud and ecstatic voice caused several to reel back or flinch in startle. " _Master Goultard_!" he shouted from the top of his lungs while the others stared at him as if he'd lost his mind," incredible! You are still alive…? What about your fight against Rushu?"

Glances were exchanged between the onlookers when Tristepin appeared to have a conversation with someone, a certain Goultard. Some knew of him, either having heard of him or had the privilege to meet the Iop. He was a mysterious character and not much was known about him, but those who delved into the history of Twelve or had lived for a long time knew about the Iop's antics.

"But… where are you?" Tristepin asked, unaware he was being stared down while he continued to have a conversation with someone nobody else could hear," I should come visit with Eva and the kids!..." Finally he felt many eyes burning upon his back. He looked at everyone with a mixture of surprise and realization before he cracked an uncertain smile and rubbed the tip of his scarred ear," I uhh… you see, Master Goultard is talking in my head. He managed to defeat Rushu and became the new master of Shukrute!"

Yugo and Alys glanced towards each other when Tristepin so casually mentioned the lord of the Shushus and the dimension which was the Shushus' home, both having visited Shukrute though under different circumstances. It felt strange to learn Rushu was defeated after personally witnessing his strength and power. Their quiet exchange quickly returned to Tristepin however, the Iop having a lot of explaining to do.

Tristepin turned away from everyone as they looked at him in quiet disbelief and skepticism, whispering with a nervous frown," Master Goultard, they are all looking at me like I am the last of the Iop." A moment of silence before he chuckled, though it died off just as quickly before he muttered," I don't understand." He kept his back towards everyone, hiding his torn expression until he straightened up and unsheathed Rubilax to hold him as if he was requested to do so. "Done," he complied to the voice only he could hear, ignoring the confused look the eye in the sword's hilt gave him until it changed into that of perplexity.

"Goultard!" Rubilax said surprised as he was finally able to pick up on the voice Tristepin heard, proving his friend hadn't gone mad after all," how are you doing, old friend?"

The Brotherhood and Joris' small group were beginning to grow anxious after being left out of the ongoing conversation, some of them were itching to jump in but it appeared it would remain between Tristepin and Rubilax for now… However, the chat they were having sounded like it was taking a darker turn rather than being a reunion between old friends.

"Tell me what…?"

Rubilax suddenly looked oddly flustered after Tristepin spoke up, seeming to question whatever Goultard had said and made Tristepin question the Iop. The Shushu stammered with obvious uncertainty and concern, asking Goultard," isn't it too soon? I don't think he is ready."

"Not ready for what?... Stronger than what?" Tristepin took a moment to think as he listened," oh! Yes, I have been feeling pretty badass these days, especially today! I even managed to conjure up some impressive powers just by rubbing my hands together." His confidence shrunk when he brought a hand up to stroke his thick hair and pouted a little as he replied to Goultard's voice," I saw strange images… with people I don't know. It's as if they are someone else's memories."

The overdone clearing of Rubilax's non-existent throat made all present focus to shift him, the Shushu sword held up before Tristepin," okay fine, seems I don't have a choice so if I could have all of your attention! The revelation I am about to share requires you to hold onto your underpants." He sounded serious though not everyone seemed convinced after being left out of whatever was going on, the skepticism remaining thick. "Goultard and I have been hiding something from you. Nothing all too serious, just a minor detail…" he said nonchalantly. If he had shoulders, he would have casually shrugged," Tristepin is not the one you think him to be. In reality, Pinpin-- _is a woman_!"

He sounded sincere and very serious yet those last three words had everyone react in pure shock or amusement as it was very unexpected to hear such with the severity of the current situation, gasping in surprise, confusion or disgust. Rubilax's laughter echoed through the icy hall, the reactions he witnessed all priceless. He wouldn't forget those all too soon! Even Tristepin's family reacted in a way he never expected; it was glorious!

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself," he snickered before growing a little more serious," alright, what I will tell you is that Tristepin isn't an ordinary Iop… He is _the_ Iop." All the Shushu got were empty looks which showed nobody understood what he was trying to get at. Was it another joke? If it was, nobody was getting it this time around. He grunted in annoyance as what he was trying to say flew over everyone's heads, grumbling," do I need to draw you a picture? _The_ Iop. Pinpin. He is the Iop _God_!"

Another wave of shock washed over everyone present, though this time there was no amusement, no grinning or inward chuckles. All there was was utter bafflement.

Ruel was the first one to recover after the truth sunk in, muttering with something which could be described as discomfort and deep thought," it was easier to believe he was a woman…" Pinpin a God. It was indeed difficult to progress, though Rubilax remained uncharacteristically quiet, his teasing demeanor completely gone to allow what he said to make sense and be accepted. It was the truth.

The children were, of course, ecstatic by the news about their father being a God, but they were the only ones to feel as such. Tristepin had trouble comprehending what was told, not wishing to believe it yet he had seen the proof, even felt it. His sudden new powers, the flashback-like images he saw before he blanked out downstairs. Was is true…? Was he truly-- "The… the Iop God?" He slumped down to a sitting upon the floor when all his strength left him along with any sense, his Iop mind not able to wrap itself around it all.

"I still find it hard to believe, Rubilax," Amalia said before she glanced towards Evangelyne as the Cra appeared to be badly shaken up by the revelation.

She had a hard time coping with the sudden truth about her lover. Divinity demanded many responsibilities... and immortality. What was this going to do to their relationship? Their family? "This better not be another Shushu trick!" she snapped to Rubilax, not wishing to believe any of it.

"Centuries ago," Rubilax explained when he was no longer held up by Tristepin and had a good view of everyone gathered around the Iop," the Iop God was forced to come down to the World of Twelve to face a dreadful trial… but he discovered he enjoyed mortality and decided to give up his godly status to continue living a simple life. Up until this day, it was his son Goultard who carried the torch."

"His _son_ Goultard?" Evangelyne asked, making a terrifying realization," you… you have other children? …Other families?" Her question was directed at Tristepin, the fear and denial clear in her green eyes though her whole body was showing it. To think Tristepin wasn't just hers, that he had been with others long before her… it was scary and made her question her lover's loyalty.

"It is more complicated than that, Evangelyne. Pinpin is a reincarnation of the Iop God. It is him..." the Shushu stated," but not exactly either. He could have lived for a few more centuries without ever finding out about this."

Tristepin felt a pang of guilt for something he couldn't even remember doing, asking with a tone in his voice not many had heard before," cen-centuries…?" Fright. He was scared. Was he able to live for so long? Was he immortal? Was he truly a God? He didn't understand what was happening.

"You are a God, Pinpin. Gods usually live for quite a while."

Evangelyne also had trouble understanding, especially accepting. She averted her gaze to not give into the anger she felt while she bitterly asked," but why now...?" Why indeed. Why did his supposedly divine powers return to him? What had he or she ever done to have this misfortune crashing down onto them? He only just proposed to her... Is their engagement already in jeopardy? And what of the children?

"Extreme emotional shock," Rubilax explained, sounding rather nonchalant about it as if this breaking news didn't phase him in the slightest," it was triggered when he was about to lose what is most precious to him; his children."

A tense silence fell over the large hall before it was broken by an abrupt gasp which escaped an extremely shocked looking Tristepin after everything suddenly fell into place… and proved to be too much to handle for him. He slumped and fell backward before he hit the floor, fainting on the spot. Evangelyne was the first to react when her lover lost consciousness, swiftly crossing the short distance to kneel by his side and grab for his face to cup his cheeks," Pinpin!"

"Seems he couldn't take it," Ruel said with worry as he watched Evangelyne hold onto Tristepin with an agonized expression, the Cra scared to her wits. It was a shocking experience, but no one could possibly imagine how badly it affected Tristepin and Evangelyne. Their relationship was at stake with this revelation.

The concern for Tristepin kept other worries at bay. Nobody thought about the Dofus or what was to happen to Sadida as all eyes were on the unconscious Iop resting in Evangelyne's lap. After time crawled by and the silence began to weigh down onto everyone, the familiar golden glow which overtook Tristepin earlier slowly began to envelop him once more.

"Pinpin...?" Evangelyne asked as she hoped the glowing was a sign of him waking up, though the warm glow only intensified while his eyes remained closed. What was happening to him? She panicked, uncertain what to make of it," why is he glowing this way?"

"Calm down, Eva," Rubilax's groggy voice sounded though it became reassuring the more he spoke," the big dork is only somewhat weakened. You should let him rest; it was a lot to take in at once for such a small brain. Not to mention that he is currently receiving a very big chunk of divine energy." The aura which surrounded Tristepin validated the Shushu's words. Whatever the energy was he was receiving, it made him glow like the sun. It was a sign of divinity.

Amalia seemed to be oddly relieved by Rubilax's explanation, bringing herself down next to Tristepin to hold her hands over him to feel the warmth of his aura. "Pinpin as a God! I can't believe it!" She was grinning all pleased, matching the children's enthusiasm about the Iop having unknowingly been a God all this time. This could only be good for anyone involved.

"I have been on this world for a very long time, and yet there are always more surprises to be found," the Bontarian master said while observing the Brotherhood and the new reincarnation of the Iop God, remaining in the warmth of Alys' coat he kept wrapped around him. The festered chill of the magical ice was gone from his small body, the revelation of Tristepin's divinity having granted him enough time to thaw, drink, warm up… and think. While everyone was distracted, he had taken note that precious time was slipping away.

"Eva, this is fantastic!" the princess said while grinning to the Cra," this means he can help save Sadida!"

Evangelyne gave a small smile in return before she brought her green eyes down to the Iop resting in her lap, saying while she tenderly caressed the side of his face," he doesn't seem fit to save anything right now." She paused in her caress when one of his eyes slightly opened, her hand resting against his cheek as he slowly became aware of her presence.

"Nevertheless." Joris rose to a standing and took off the overcoat to hold it in a hand, knowing it was time to act rather than continue to linger on what Tristepin was or wasn't and could or couldn't do. "Time is running out and we're still missing four of the Eliatrope Dofus. I will track down Ush and get back the two Dofus he stole. It's the only lead we have for now…"

Alys took her hands away from Kerubim and Atcham's backs after Joris stood up, watching him from under the wheat colored bangs which fell before her face while she thought about the plan he laid out. It was indeed time to act, though she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. Uncertainty ruled inside of her.

"We don't need the Dofus anymore with a God on our side!" Amalia said with the same pleased grin when she turned her large brown eyes towards the master and the small group seated next to him, her enthusiasm making her naive. The very thought that they had a God among their midst and could save the Tree of Life was all she wished or could think about; nothing else mattered.

Joris looked disapproving of the princess' ignorance but remained respectful towards her as he stated the obvious," we cannot leave them in the wrong hands, Princess. It would be foolish to do so." It didn't matter if only an Eliatrope could use the power of the Dofus; they were still vital and too important to leave lost and unattended. Besides, he was partially at fault for what had happened. He had to make amends... He turned around to hand Alys her coat and gave her a thankful nod, seeing her avert her eyes from him while she gingerly took the coat from him and clutched it against her chest. She was blushing for some reason, and also distracted and distant from what he could tell.

"Great!" Atcham suddenly called out after he brought himself up and grinned like he wasn't shivering and freezing only moments before, his confidence shining," this is our chance to get revenge against Ush. I'm in!" He glanced down to Alys before holding a claw out to help her on her feet, the Eliatrope quietly accepting his gesture. He didn't know how long he was stuck in the ice, but he was itching for a good fight. The beating he received from Ush back before they were kidnapped was still unresolved; he would get his vengeance for that defeat through a rematch.

Kerubim was a little slower with scrambling up to his feet, his thick fur somewhat dry though it was Ruel's generous warm beverage which helped the fuzzy feline to become his old self again. "As for me, I haven't visited Ecaflipus in a long time. Opportunity makes the kitty." It was a simple reason, he himself not aching for a fight. He would come along to retrieve the Dofus from his older brother, knowing the Ecaflip dimension by heart.

The small master frowned disapprovingly after the Ecaflips expressed they would join him, saying objectively with a shaking of his head," kids, I'd rather have you return to the Sadida Kingdom with our friends." Their surprise didn't go by unnoticed; even Alys seemed to frown at Joris turning down the offers to help," you're still weak and… well, not that young anymore." The smile he gave was supposed to reassure his sons, yet all he received in return was a rough scoffing of disapproval.

"You'd leave your sons behind, you disgraceful father?" Atcham asked with a defying and lecturing tone as he crossed his spindly arms and stuck his pointy chin up in the air, his brother mimicking him as they disagreed with Joris trying to keep them out of harm's way. They could handle themselves like they had done before; the master should know this and have some faith in them.

The small master looked uncertain as his gaze fluttered in between the two felines before Alys stepped forth and lay a hand on Atcham's shoulder, looking like she was choosing their side in the matter… which she did. "I'll come with you. I too have a score to settle with Ush… and if he has two of the Dofus, then all the more reason for me to join you." She could see the white of his teeth in the shadow of his hood when Joris opened his mouth to object but she was quicker," I won't take no for an answer, Joris." It was difficult to look at him without being reminded of what had happened in Sadida the day before, but this… this was something she had to do for the future of her people and Sadida. Her own feelings shouldn't get in the way of her duties, for this was far too important.

His eyes narrowed as he watched all three of them, knowing full well he was outnumbered and that they wouldn't listen if he would try to change their minds. He didn't know what was truly bothering the female Eliatrope but she seemed determined enough to venture into the unknown that was the divine Ecaflip dimension, to take back what was stolen from her people. He remained silent to no longer object though turned his head a little when Yugo came closer, watching him intently from the shadow of his hood while quietly wondering if he was coming along as well.

Yugo looked at his sister with troubled big eyes, asking her after she stepped closer and knelt before him to touch his arms," but what about Adamaï? What if Ush has him?" He was still worried about his brother, and rightfully so as the dragon's current fate was still unknown.

"We will find Adamaï if he is in Ecaflipus, Yugo," Alys said softly in the attempt to have her king trust her," and if not, then I'll force Ush to tell us. He is bound to know where Sipho has taken him…" She grimaced in concern after she witnessed Yugo struggling with thoughts and desires, saying to him with a more serious tone as she cupped his cheek and held her frayed coat out to him," you should return to Sadida with everyone else to try and figure out where the remaining two Dofus are. Sadida needs you more than we do, Yugo… and we have dealt with Ush before. We know what to expect… hopefully." She hoped he would comply. If Sipho truly didn't take Adamaï and Otomaï to wherever the other Dofus were claimed to be, they still needed to be found somewhere… and soon. The threat of Ogrest wasn't over, hanging in the air like a thick fog. Iop God or not, the Dofus remained a crucial part in the salvation of Sadida.

Yugo slowly nodded after he listened, his hands clenching into fists before his nodding became more confident and his worried expression hardened. "Be careful," he said as he took the held out bundle of blue cloth and brown fur from Alys like a silent acceptance, allowing her to join Joris. He would leave this to them, though doubt gnawed at him after all which had happened and what was at stake. His sister looked proud of him after her hand slipped away from his cheek and she rose to a standing, though he knew the familiar glint in her eyes and the faint smile she held; she was worried, like him.

Joris glanced to Kerubim after the young king agreed on staying with the Brotherhood and return to Sadida, saying only the Ecaflip's name as if it were enough to make clear what he wanted," Keke."

Fully understanding what Joris expected from him, the old feline began to search for something in his mouth before he stuck out his tongue, presenting something shiny and golden on the very tip of it. It was a small piece of golden kibble, hardly anything special at first glance until Kerubim took it from his tongue and threw it away. It bounced several times across the icy floor with a soft ticking before a gaping hole appeared underneath it, the portal it summoned a swirling vortex which led into a pastel yellow light. It was menacing to behold, not to mention exceedingly rare but it was no threat; it was a gateway to the dimension Kerubim and Atcham called home.

Atcham was the first to leap into the summoned portal with a loud yowl and no hesitation, eager for the thrill which was to be gained from chasing after Ush and the Dofus. Kerubim was a little less enthusiastic than his brother but jumped in with blind faith, soon followed by Joris and Alys as time was precious and growing short. There was no time for doubts or more goodbyes. The portal sealed behind them after all four plunged into the whirlpool of light, leaving the Brotherhood of Tofu behind with a very troubled Iop God.


	6. Roll of the Dice

The wind whipped past her and tugged on her clothes soon after the female Eliatrope appeared from the portal Kerubim opened to Ecaflipus. The yellow tinted light of the tunnel she fell through made way for the soothing color palette of a summer's dawn, though the sun was nowhere to be seen. All Alys saw after she dropped down from the massive portal gate and found herself in freefall, were large floating rocks and Ecaflip statues of various shapes and sizes littering the sky. 

The divine dimension of Ecaflip was unlike what she expected it to be. There was no solid land mass to be seen, not yet at least. Large chunks of rock with grass and pine trees floated in the sky like the planetoids in Emrub, the sky hidden behind a thin veil of clouds and swirls of mist which swept by long suspended pathways of levitating stepping stones and floating statues. No matter where she looked, there were many different stone and ceramic felines, big and small, round and thin.

Atcham and Kerubim's panicked screams reached her shortly after she, Joris and the two Ecaflips fell from the oddly positioned portal gate high up in the sky, both the felines seeming to be out of their element. Kerubim was spiraling out of control while Atcham tried to level himself by spreading his arms, the furless Ecaflip shouting at the top of his lungs while the wind relentlessly pulled on his long ears," what kind of a mouse trap is this?!"

"It's Ush!" Kerubim called out with flailing arms and legs in a futile attempt to stop himself from falling any further, terror written all over his face," he must have moved the entrance!"

Joris was as surprised as his sons to find himself falling to what could be his death after he followed them into the portal; this was unexpected. He tried to remain calm to assess the situation before the layer of clouds and mist surrounding them became thinner and granted him a view of what awaited them below. There was nothing but darkness, a sea of grinning faces with hollow gazes. Statues, by the thousands... in one piece or broken, a grim fate for any of the levitating Ecaflip statues adorning the skies. They lay in countless heaps high and low, the very bottom of Ecaflipus nothing but a statue graveyard... and Joris and his companions were soon to become a part of it if nothing was to be done.

"Look down there!" he shouted to be heard over the whistling wind and pointed downwards, making the others aware of what lay waiting for them. The wind carried them and slowed their fall, but the statue graveyard came dangerously close none the less. 

"Typical Ush!" Atcham growled while he reached for Kerubim to try and grab his wrist and stop him from spinning helplessly through the air, though was unable to get a hold of his brother," delivering blows below the belt is his specialty!"

Alys was calmer than her three companions, though she understood that falling into Ecaflipus during arrival wasn't the norm. There was too much panic; this was something neither demigods were aware of or expected to happen. She arched her back to prepare herself mentally and physically for what she planned to do, her Wakfu surging towards her hands. "Try and keep yourself straight!" she shouted towards Kerubim and Atcham after she drew forth two Zaaps, her eyes narrowing as she tried to quickly calculate the distance between herself and the Ecaflips. She had to rely on luck for this; to correctly aim the Zaaps mid fall was going to be tricky, but she had to try as time wasn't in their favor and rapidly running out. At least the current of the wind slowed them down a bit... 

She flung the two activated portals forward to catch Kerubim and Atcham with them, the two disappearing from sight as soon as they fell straight into the Zaaps. Only a short moment passed before two flashes of cyan were visible far below, the two feline brothers stumbling out of portals with disorientated steps. The thick layers of broken statues formed an unsteady surface to walk across or stand on, making it harder for Kerubim or Atcham to regain their bearing or balance after making an uneasy jump to the surface. It didn't take long before the nauseating side effects of an Eliatrope's Zaap took hold of Kerubim's stomach, the poor feline throwing up soon after he wobbled and swayed. Atcham managed to barely keep his stomach in check, though he looked rather green after hearing the sickening sounds coming from Kerubim. Someone better remind him to never step into an Eliatrope's portal again...

After making certain the two felines were safe and sound, Alys turned herself over to face Joris in their fall before bringing her glowing hands up to her chest to prepare another Zaap. She saw his focus return to him after his worry about his sons was sated and he understood what she was planning, the forming portal between her hands claiming his attention. They exchanged a glance of mutual trust as what she prepared for something they had done before, knowing what was expected of him during portal traveling. He spread his arms to level himself as he intently watched the forming Zaap until the abrupt turning of Alys' head and the widening of her eyes distracted him. There was something behind him which had caught her full attention and halted her attempt to bring him down to safety.

It was a dark cloud, large, pitch black and moving unnaturally fast against the wind. The haunting and distant sound of frantic meowing filled the air and became louder the closer the strange cloud came towards them. It moved like a tightly packed flock of crows with a clear heading, the swarm going straight for Alys and Joris as they unwillingly continued their descend down towards the sea of Ecaflip statues. The flashing of golden eyes and gleaming grins were visible amidst the black swirling mass after it came far too close, revealing the cloud to be made out of cats. Winged cats with soot black fur, razor sharp teeth and crazed eyes. The yowling flock caught up with Joris and Alys so fast, there was no time for them to react.

" _Joris_!"

Calling for him was futile, the shadow which swept over the small master and Eliatrope swiftly replaced with sharp claws which sunk away in their attires and skin as the winged felines mercilessly swarmed them. Joris tried to pry himself free after he was taken by surprise, fending off several of the winged cats as he reached for Alys' extended hand amidst the black of feathers and fur, though it was a failed attempt. It was within but a few seconds that they were gone, having completely disappeared within the large flock.

Alys shouted in panic when everything around her went dark and she grasped for nothing but air after she desperately tried to grab Joris' hand, the flapping wings and loud meowing drowning out her cries while multiple scratches ached her skin. She couldn't see or hear anything, unaware that the flock sped its way downwards to chase after Kerubim and Atcham. There was no escape as Alys and Joris quickly learned, not even when running for your life. The old felines were taken so very easily after the mass of wings and claws crashed down and swept across the many statues like a black wave of oil, scooped up and gone before they could pull up a decent sprint to get away.

Everything happened in but a few seconds before silence returned to the statue graveyard, the massive flock of winged cats swiftly moving to another part of the divine dimension where someone was waiting for the expected arrivals. The scenery hardly changed during the journey, everything looked the same until a levitating platform loomed up in the distance, pristine and unnatural in comparison to the floating rocks and statues which littered the sky. It was a tiled field of a grand scale with several large statues adorning the edges of it, looking newly built. It was the obvious destination for the many cats, swooping down towards the platform before they carelessly dropped their four unfortunate captives from a ludicrous height.

The landing was rough and painful, their fall broken by the tiled surface. It took a moment for all four to come to their senses, skin burning and stinging from the flock's frantic clawing, and ears ringing from the loud shrieking and meowing they endured throughout the flight. The painful landing didn't help with clearing their heads, but a familiar voice suddenly speaking up forced any discomfort or aching to be pushed back and make way for regained focus, the voice reminding them as to why they came to Ecaflipus.

"Ahh, here are our valiant heroes." The mock was thick in the smooth voice," how are your butts?" Ush. The black furred feline clad in ivory robes grinned pleased when he eyed the ones his many minions brought him, enjoying the expressions of disarray they held. He was armed by the looks of it, carrying a red and a black sword on his back. His grin remained when Kerubim bounced up to his feet, glared at him and rose his paws up to get ready for a fight, not seeming intimidated by the situation.

"Much better than your snout will be in a moment," the old Ecaflip growled with a burning confidence though it shattered instantly when two streaks of red and blue shot past the sides of his head, the accompanying gun shot sounds echoing across the platform like rolling thunder. Kerubim didn't dare to move after the shots barely missed him, all attention on where the warning shots were fired from.

On the head of a mischievous looking Ecaflip statue at the far edge of the platform stood a man dressed in black, his cloak billowing in the gentle breeze as he held to large pistols. A chubby bow meow sat perched on his shoulder, its fur coat as black as the man's attire while redberry colored hilts of the many weapons he carried offered some contrast in the monochrome color palette.

Alys had to squint her eyes to make out the identity of whoever shot at Kerubim, though got a little distracted by Joris' close presence after he placed a hand on her shoulder to support her while she tried to sit up. "Remington...?" She looked doubtful as she uttered the name, though she was certain she recognized the man after he straightened up and lowered his two Shushu pistols.

"Such a pleasure to see you again, _ma cherie_ ," the rogue winked with a small cock of his head, his familiar smug grin not leaving his lips. It had been a few years since they last saw each other and it wasn't a fond memory to think back to… at least for the Eliatrope. It left a bad impression but then a Smisse's reputation wasn't one of the good sort either, the large family holding many backstabbing criminals and vicious killers in their midst.

Her stomach clenched together with worry while Alys wondered why the rogue and his feline brother were in Ush's company before Joris' hand slipped away from his shoulder, the reminder he was close by her spiking her already rattled nerves. "Ush, you know why we are here," Joris said with a pleading yet urgent tone tied to his voice, unaware the Eliatrope beside him was fighting back a flustered blush," terrible things are currently happening in the World of Twelve and--!"

Ush turned his back on them and rose a hand to silence the Bontarian master, saying with the grin tugging at the right corner of his mouth," I am well aware of all that, Joris." He peered past the fur of his cheek towards his four guests from the corner of his eyes, the two elderly Ecaflips specifically. "Though, that you are caring for those two idiots doesn't mean I owe you anything," he continued to Joris, no matter that his focus shifted between Kerubim and Atcham. How many years had it been? Not that it mattered; the small master's watch over his younger brothers meant nothing in the end.

Kerubim looked a little hurt after Ush so bluntly called him and Atcham names," don't be ridiculous, Ush! We are brothers, no matter that you came from the previous litter."

The grin Ush wore died a little after Kerubim reminded him of how they were related. True brothers, bound by blood but from a different mother all the same. All that didn't bother him in the slightest; it was a different aspect of their relations which made him grind his teeth. "Don't remind me of the fact that we have the same father, Kerubim; I am not proud to be a son of a God who only cares for himself," he said with bitterness tainting his words, though he pushed the personal matter aside as he glanced towards the large statue on top which Remington was lurking. He wasn't here to be reminded of his past and their Father's failures. No, he was here for something far more interesting. The eagerness to begin his little game made him smirk and turn to relay his attention towards the four recovering from their rough landing. "You came here to retrieve my two Eliatrope Dofus, correct?" he asked as he pointed at Alys, her eyes narrowing in silent answer while her three male companions tensed up to get ready for what was to come," well, you'll have to earn them."

A tremor went through the tiled floor of the platform after Ush snapped his fingers, the large statue Remington stood on shaking before it slowly began to turn with a rumble and the loud scraping of stone grinding against stone. Its mischievous grin was hidden from sight after the statue turned to reveal its backside was another Ecaflip, a more serious one with a disgruntled expression carved onto its face.

A soft but sharp gasp escaped Alys after the statue stopped moving and she saw what it held between its large stone paws, the two Dofus pressing against each other like two glass marbles clamped in a vice. She recognized one of the Dofus, its pinkish red shell calling forth a name which she quietly uttered in worry. "Shinonome..." She was about to push herself up and jolt forward to reclaim the Dofus and bring them to safety without a second thought, but a small hand stopped her before she could push herself up to her feet. Her head and eyes snapped down to stare at the hand which tightly held her shoulder before she looked bewildered at Joris, uncertain as to why he stopped her. He answered her before she could give a voice to her wonder, the way he nodded towards the statue an indication that he wanted to make her aware of something. She remained on her knees after she turned her attention back to the feline behemoth, finally taking note of what else the Ecaflip statue held as a surprise.

Remington had returned to his spot on top of the statue, his pistols held at the ready while Grany seemed more interested in the two motionless figures standing on either side of the captured Dofus as if guarding the eggs. One of the figures was short, his body materialized from a strange translucent but thick green ooze, a large straw hat adorning his head while he also held a massive war hammer. The other figure standing slouched on the other side of the Dofus looked awfully familiar to Alys, the empty wooden eyes and elongated mouth of his mask bringing forth several memories which made her heart pound in her chest. She had seen this mask before, though there was something different about it this time.

"Is that Gard...?" 

Joris shook his head after he heard Alys whisper to him, though there was doubt present in his eyes. It couldn't be the very same Masqueraider they crossed paths with in the past. There was no valid reason for Gard to be within Ecaflipus or to aid Ush in whatever he was planning. Besides, there were some differences between the Masqueraider from Brakmar and the one on the statue, like the skin color and the scruffy attire this Masqueraider wore. Gard cared far too much about appearances to dress in rags, that was one thing Joris was certain of. "I don't believe it is."

Ush observed the reactions to the reveal before he crouched a little and said with an incline of his head," lady and gentlemen, please meet Maskemane and Percimol." His grin grew somewhat to match the wicked glint in his eyes before he pounced upwards and landed with perfect feline grace on the statue, having distanced himself from his four opponents. "They'll be on my team with Remington Smisse," he said after taking his place next to an inactive but filled hourglass located at the base of the statue.

Maskemane and Percimol. The Masqueraider was unknown to everyone yet tales of the Puddly named Percimol were familiar to some. It didn't explain why a Puddly of all beings was present this day, however, and on Ush's side no less. Puddlies were far from hostile or aggressive, known to avoid trouble at any chance given. It truly was a peculiar team the Ecaflip had gathered for whatever purpose.

Atcham groaned after Ush introduced his three team members, saying as he was unable to hide his distaste," here we go again… another one of his stupid games." He spoke for others, for this wasn't the first time they were forced into one of Ush's little traps, but it did feel more serious this time around. There was no option to fail, not with the threat of Ogrest lurking in the background.

"Don't worry," Ush snickered after he heard the furless feline complain," I kept it simple this time around. It will be a team versus team confrontation. The bootlickers and wrinklies against a team of my own composition. It is a timed event in which everything goes, however, the time to reclaim the two Dofus is limited. If you manage to get them before the time runs out, they are yours."

Joris straightened up a little while reciting the rules in his head, to make certain there was nothing hidden in between the lines. Ush was known to cheat and bend the rules a little for his own convenience; it was therefore of the utmost importance to be careful. "How limited?" he asked while eyeing the hourglass, uncertain for how long it would run after Ush turns it over.

"Thirty minutes, granted by our lovely guardian," Ush grinned, his eyes turning towards another statue which stood far behind Joris, Alys, Kerubim and Atcham. His gaze was on the slender figure which stood on top of the stone feline's head, the still appearance with inquisitive eyes somewhat shrouded by the thin veil of mist which crept across the platform. 

"Fayme...?" Atcham asked after he squinted his eyes to make out the female Ecaflip in the distance, blinking in surprise to see her being present in this charade. He recognized her with the way she dressed, styled her hair and carried herself, but it was the lack of her right arm which was a dead giveaway as to who she was.

"Atcham," the chocolate furred feline said in greeting and acknowledgment, staying where she was. She looked intimidating in her own way, a silent threat lingering around her no matter that she stood far enough away to pose none. Her presence in this dimension didn't come as a surprise to the two elderly Ecaflips, for this was her home and sanctuary, but it was obvious that they were perplexed to see her attending whatever Ush had in mind... and that she also allowed it.

"Who is she?" Alys whispered after she slightly crouched in preparation for what may come, peering towards the one-armed Ecaflip from under her bangs.

Kerubim's face betrayed he wasn't thinking anything positive while they cautiously observed Fayme as she observed them, saying with a hushed voice as he leaned closer to Alys," her name is Fayme. You could say she is family of ours, in a way. It is complicated... She was appointed by God Ecaflip to be one of this dimension's Guardians, a very long time ago. She must have therefore allowed Ush to relocate the entry gate and use this space as his personal playground."

"Allowing him to do such things here doesn't bode well for us," Atcham said with a snort before he straightened up a little and rose his voice," so this is it then, little sister? Are you siding with Ush now, after all this time?"

Fayme's amber eyes lit up behind the thin mist before they narrowed, her voice sounding calm but with a hint of offense," don't be a fool, Atcham. I don't choose sides, especially not in petty affairs like these. Ush has the right to be in Ecaflipus, just like you and Kerubim. Your Papa and his friend, however..." Her gaze turned to Joris and Alys, the two ambassadors in blue tensing up as if expecting some form of retaliation to follow her warning words. "I allowed him thirty minutes and no more," she continued," so you better not waste it."

Alys shook her head as she brought herself up to her feet and took a step closer towards Fayme, pleading in an attempt to reason with her," please, we _need_ those Dofus. The fate of the world depends on them."

All she received in return was a cold hard stare, the female Ecaflip hardly looking or sounding phased by the plea," that isn't my business, Eliatrope. You are here on Ush's terms."

"Fayme will not partake in our little wager," Ush explained with a taunting look in his eyes, a look which was met with a harsh glare after he grinned to the Guardian," see her more as a spectator… or ignore her altogether. Whichever suits you best. Shall we begin?"

"what happens if we fail?"

"Then the two Dofus will be destroyed."

The female Eliatrope jerked around to face Ush and the statue he stood on after he answered Joris' question, a look of pure disbelief but also shock distorting her gentle features. Destroy the Dofus? Goddess, no... Not this, not again. It almost cost her her life the last time she heard those words, hers and her brother's. "No… no, he's bluffing," she said after barely managing to keep herself together while agonizing memories she'd suppressed for several years began to bubble towards the surface. She didn't know for certain if anything could break a Dofus, but she never took the risk of finding out, too afraid it may hold truth.

"Am I really, Alys?" Ush asked after he met her wide-eyed gaze, the tone in his voice making her skin crawl. He could almost taste her fear and terror, the Eliatrope unable to hide it," there is only one thing which can destroy a Dofus, and that is another Dofus. Let's put this theory to the test, shall we?" He almost cooed as if he wasn't speaking of something horrifying before he slammed his fist into the lever next to him, causing the hourglass to flip over and begin counting down the thirty minutes.

One could hear the statue emit a soft rumbling the moment the first sand grains dropped down onto the empty glass bottom of the hourglass, though the quiet rumble and soft ticking of the sand grains were drowned out by the sharp sound of something fragile splintering and cracking. Alys looked mortified when cracks began to form across the smooth glass-like shells of the Dofus after the vice-like paws of the Ecaflip statue started to force the two dragon eggs against each other, her fears paralyzing her on the spot.

"We have to act quick," Joris urgently said when he looked back towards Kerubim and Atcham, knowing thirty minutes would be over sooner than anyone would like. If only he had his mallet with him… he would have easily dealt with this situation by himself. He did trust his sons, however, knowing they could hold their own. It was Alys he was concerned about... He never witnessed her fighting with his own eyes, only having seen the aftermath of whatever struggles she got tangled up in.

"Hold on, Papa," Kerubim said with a shake of his head while waving with his paws to not have anyone rush into things," Ush is tricky. He is the one who designed this game; it is bound to be in his favor. We have to be careful and think this through."

"An Ecaflip who hates to lose," Atcham muttered while glancing over towards Ush. To think it was brother against brother and all because one of them had a grudge against their father. It was utter madness but he would fight if needed. He drew his two swords from the sheaths strapped to his back to get ready while eyeing Fayme who remained quietly on the sideline, seeing her watch them intently.

Joris' shoulders lowered in mild defeat and thought. There was no time to think this through and come up with a plan which was on par with whatever Ush had in store for them. The Dofus would be crushed if they didn't manage to get their hands on them within thirty minutes time, and it was already ticking away. He knew what was to happen if that came to pass, the haunting memories still plaguing him at times.

Their disarray was glorious and they had only just begun. Ush watched on while his three adversaries tried to discuss what to do or come up with a plan to counteract his little game, listening to the sand trickling down in the hourglass next to him before he shifted his attention to the Puddly with the large war hammer. "Percimol, you're up first." It was time to move his first pawn and make this game interesting.

Ush's voice made Joris rear his head in response, his eyes frantically searching for the one named Percimol. If the Lord Galesh was making his first move then it truly was time to leap into action, with or without a plan. The Puddly was gone from where he had motionlessly stood during the conversations, causing confusion to well up within the Bontarian master until something swift and fluid rose up from the ground and materialized high up in the air. Percimol shifted to his original form after he slithered towards the opposing team as fast as lightning and rose his massive hammer overhead, aiming to bring it down upon the Eliatrope who was rooted by fear and therefore too slow to react.

" _Look out!_ " Joris' voice echoed across the platform after he bolted forward to throw himself against Alys and push her away, his shouting and tackle snapping her out of the paralyzing fear. She felt the ground disappear underneath her feet and Joris' short arms wrap around her waist before the breaking of stone and a cloud of debris made her aware of what happened. The hammer bit mercilessly into the tiles with a terrifying force, right where she stood less than a blink of the eye ago. She winced when she hit the ground after Joris knocked her off her feet, feeling his light weight on top her. She propped herself up on an elbow to stare at the Puddly from over the top of Joris' hood, all color drained from her face. Was that thing faster than Joris...? Unbelievable. Alys felt herself quiver with the rush of sudden adrenaline, the severity of the situation becoming all too apparent.

"So fierce," Ush snickered in amusement, liking what he was seeing. The game had only just begun and already there was a casualty. Or, well… almost a casualty.

Joris pushed himself up onto a foot and knee to get off Alys before he turned his upper body and head to glance back to Percimol. The Puddly was indeed fast, perhaps as fast as him or even faster. He was certain Ush used that mobility to his advantage to win this game and that thought alone was deeply concerning. There wouldn't be a single moment to let one's guard down, not even for a second, no matter personal fears or worries. He frowned when he noticed something out of the ordinary about the Puddly after holding a hand out to Alys to offer his assistance, focusing on something which was hiding within Percimol's tall straw hat.

Was that…? Yes, it was.

Looking back at him with black beady eyes was a living creature, neatly tucked away and hidden within the straw. It was a familiar face for Joris, though it was a different color from the one creature he'd known for almost six hundred years; Pupuce, the family pet. This was a large blue colored Fleeflee latched onto Percimol's head, far different from the old Pupuce, and it looked menacingly at the one who discovered its hiding spot.

"Look at his hat," Joris said warningly to inform the others while he helped Alys up to her feet, keeping a close eye on Percimol," he's being controlled." Joris' observation did explain why a Puddly was working for Ush, but the fact he and Maskemane were under the Ecaflip's complete control was worrying and not in their favor.

Ush drew his swords after one of his not so subtle trump cards was discovered and glanced to Remington who remained on the one spot which allowed him to overlook the whole platform. "Cover me, Smisse. I have a family reunion to attend to and sword skills to test. Let us see if Atcham has grown rusty or better over the years." He didn't even wait for an answer as he leaped forward to rush over to Kerubim and Atcham, seeing both his brothers warily eyeing the Puddly until they became aware of Ush's approach. "Come then, little brothers!" Ush grinned when he passed them to lure them further onto the large platform," let us tango."

"With pleasure," Atcham growled after noticing Ush had his weapons drawn, being quick to go after him as the choice to have Ush as his opponent was an easy one to make. He wanted a rematch ever since he got ambushed by Ush in the bazaar and so this was his chance.

Kerubim seemed uncertain of what to do, letting his eyes glide from his brothers to Joris and Alys who both were intently watching the three remaining opponents. Maskemane had yet to move… Hopefully he would be put into play much later or not at all with Ush being distracted by Atcham. He turned around when he made a decision, running after his brothers after the black coated Ecaflip had chosen an area to put himself into his very own game.

"Time for some free range game," the rogue with the many Shushu weapons smirked and rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles, his targets having reduced to two. This was child's play.

Grany could be heard scoffing in response, not sounding as thrilled," I can't believe you're licking Ush's boot..."

"We are here for your sake, Grany," Remington said with slight aggravation while pulling down the hammers of his pistols to prepare the two firearms," if you wish to become human again, then you better shut up and let me handle this." His frustrated scowl became a smug grin when he stretched his arms and aimed the double barrels of his Shushu pistols at the two below, pulling the triggers rapidly to shoot off the blasts of fire and air. Each shot of elemental power was accompanied by a vocal " _bang_!", the Shushus adding their own verbal sound effects as the rogue opened fire on the one target he once dealt with a decade ago; Joris.

Joris was quick to dodge the shots while Alys leaped back into a Zaap to avoid the hail of elemental gunfire, leaving a motionless Percimol to himself. The Bontarian master spun around to dodge two more shots before poising himself, remembering the rogue and his feline brother. "Remington Smisse," he called out with a hint of disdain and skipped back to not get shot in the foot, seeing Alys reappear a little further away before she rose her hands up towards Remington to prepare an assault while he was distracted," your infamous reputation precedes you, but you honestly chose the wrong opponent for this fight."

"Ohh, I am well aware," Remington cooed after he retracted an arm and continued firing with only one of his guns, appearing to be focusing on something behind Joris rather than the master himself," I love how arrogant heroes can be. They are so blinded by it that they easily fall--" He released another shot as he spoke, deliberately missing Joris before the master was suddenly thrown forward by an abrupt explosion from behind, triggered by that one single gunshot after it hit the hidden trap underneath the stone tile behind Joris. "--for my traps!"

"Joris!" Alys pulled her attention away from Remington when Joris rolled across the ground after the strong blast knocked him off his feet, hurrying towards him. She sprinted forward to help him up rather than let him be an easy target for Remington to pick off, but a pair of crazed hollow eyes suddenly appeared before her and halted her attempt to reach Joris. She slid to a stop to not bump into the Masqueraider before she bent far back with clenched teeth to avoid the wild swing of Maskemane's arm, his punch missing her but by a hair. She stumbled to regain her balance after she leaned back and away, not having expected any offensive actions from the Masqueraider. It caught her by surprise, for her own experiences with this particular mask adorning the Masqueraider's face were fairly the opposite of offensive. Gard would panic and run like the wind whenever he wore it, acting all cowardly and paranoid, but this man, this Maskemane... He was as cool as ice and hostile to boot. Whoever was he?

Joris sat himself up after the ringing in his ears ceased and he became aware of himself and his surroundings, his eyes snapping towards the rogue with caution before small chunks of stone hit his hidden cheek after Remington shot the tile his hand rested on, barely missing his fingers. He flipped up to his feet to get moving rather than sit still on the ground, forcing himself to move swiftly and stay ahead of the rogue's aim while he sought for an opening. It was only Remington and Grany who were guarding the Dofus; there was a chance.

Remington ground his teeth in frustration when the Master of Bonta flitted across the field and successfully avoided every single shot he fired, before he called out in vexation," get in there, Percimol!"

The fact Remington was commanding Percimol caught Joris by surprise, but not as much as the flat side of Percimol's war hammer when it slammed against Joris' face after he ran straight into it, the Puddly having acted so quick to Remington's command that Joris didn't see him coming. His own speed turned against him, Joris lost his footing and senses as he slid across the ground and became to a grinding halt, grunting while trying to keep his mind clear and focused. Everything was spinning, however...

Alys was forced further away from Joris as the Masqueraider relentlessly tried to pummel her with odd movements which seemed too relaxed and fluid for someone being mind controlled. It was almost like he was dancing, his movements unpredictable and unnatural; he wasn't acting accordingly to the mask he was wearing and it threw her off. She kept summoning a small fraction of her Wakfu shield to deflect the incoming knuckles against the solid but fluctuating surface, her eyes seeking for a weak spot in Maskemane's defense. He was controlled like Percimol, there had to be another Fleeflee, but where was it? She spun herself around in the attempt to get behind the Masqueraider, the dirty linen of his bandaged arms brushing past her bare shoulder as he barely nicked her with another punch.

 _There!_ Latched onto his back was the flea she was looking for. It glared at her after it was discovered, its palps sunken deep into the Masqueraider's back to remain linked and in control. To remove the Fleeflee might sever the control Ush has over his pawns, something she had to try because it was the best and only shot she had.

Maskemane brought himself down onto a hand to spin himself around and sweep his legs upwards just when the Eliatrope tried to grab for the big flea to yank it off, kicking Alys first in her side to make her buckle before rapidly connecting the heel of his foot to the side of her head with a relentless kick while she was unable to stop herself from falling forward. The move was so unexpected and bold that she didn't stand a chance, the kick to her head forcing her into a spin before she fell onto the ground, having lost all sense of direction before everything went black.

Further away, the three Ecaflip brothers had engaged in combat. While Kerubim had no place amidst the two greatly skilled swordfighters, the old Ecaflip tried his best to fight alongside Atcham. He was playing a tag team with his tall spindly brother, turn basing their attacks in which Atcham struck with his swords and distracted Ush, while Kerubim would try and lunge himself at whatever part of Ush's body seemed unguarded. It was troublesome, however... He was old and not as fast or lithe as he used to be. There wasn't a single opening to be found, his every attempt blocked with perfect succession.

The sudden kick Ush delivered after he parried another of Kerubim's futile attempts to stop him put an end to the tag team approach. Ush forced Atcham back after he sent Kerubim flying with the well-aimed kick, swiftly closing the distance in between them after the old feline slammed into a broken pillar and slumped down. "You are too slow, little brothers!" Ush taunted as he towered over a felled Kerubim, watching him struggle as he could barely keep himself up on hands and knees. He rose one of his card deck swords to rest the sharp edge on the Ecaflip's shoulder, saying without a hint of remorse as while feeling Kerubim's shaking through the length of his black blade," you're too old, Kerubim. I'll end this swiftly."

He rose his swords to execute Kerubim on the spot and take one of his nine lives, perhaps the very last one he had, though sparks flew when his blades met and scraped across the curved swords of Atcham, the furless Ecaflip having wedged himself in between Ush and Kerubim to come to his brother's rescue. "I told you to keep training, Kerubim!" Atcham said with a strain in his voice as he kept his swords locked and crossed with Ush's, his long arms shaking due to the strength he had to use," go get the Dofus instead of being in my way! I'll handle Ush!"

Kerubim managed to gather his senses after he stared at Atcham, his fuzzy eyebrows furrowing before he snapped back," calm down, I didn't think I would give up my retirement anytime soon!" Training seemed pointless for an old broker like him, though now he did regret he hadn't done anything to keep himself fit. He glanced over towards the Ecaflip statue which continued to press the two Dofus together, seeing Remington was still proudly perched on the statue's head.

Their eyes met because both the rogue's initial targets were occupied with either Percimol or Maskemane, a daring grin growing across Remington's pale lips after he took note of Kerubim glancing his way. Was the old cat truly considering to take him on alone and unarmed? That would be hilarious.

They stared at each other, tension rising with the build up of adrenaline before they released a battle cry in unison and Kerubim made a beeline for the Dofus, going as fast as his short old legs could carry him. Remington opened fire when Kerubim came running like a brave but headless Iop, the many shots missing until one of shot managed to set the tip of his fluffy tail ablaze. With a yelp of pain, fright and surprise, Kerubim forced himself around to run for cover, being no match for a Rogue with two Shushes and an already good aim. He dove away behind another pillar to seek cover, catching his breath and petting his scorched tail before he peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear after it had grown eerily quiet. The edge of the pillar pulverized after a loud shot tore through the stone right after Kerubim's ear poked out, the Rogue having him in his focus and pinned down with no escape. Any movement and Remington would shoot like the trigger happy lunatic he was. What had he gotten himself into...?

While Kerubim was weighing his options and staying in the safety of the pillar, Atcham and Ush were still tangled up in an intense sword fight while Alys was going toe to toe with Maskemane after she managed to get up. Kerubim couldn't see Fayme or Joris, the mist which hung over the platform growing thicker and limiting everyone's vision.

Joris found himself alone after he recovered from the hammer blow to the face, his eyes searching for his opponent. The thick layer of mist was all around him like a dense cloud, making it harder to see his surroundings even though he could clearly hear the fighting that was going on. His main concern was Percimol, however; the Puddly was armed and quick, perhaps even quicker than him. That was a first… Joris spun around when he heard something move behind him and prepared himself for a counterattack, but there was no avoiding the hammer which suddenly swung his way from through the mist.

Percimol used his liquid shape to his own advantage as he smacked Joris about with what seemed to be ease and unimaginable strength, keeping the master pinned and with hardly any chances to regain his balance or footing. The heavy weapon would find him no matter if he tried to dodge with all his might, smashing and ramming against his small frame, knocking him back and down, making him stumble and disorientated until one well-aimed blow against his side and ribs winded Joris completely. Without any effort, Percimol swung the hammer upwards to fling Joris high into the sky for the final blow before he jumped after him, ready to slam the master down into the pavement.

The attack was thwarted when the cyan glow of a Zaap highlighted his translucent face and his intended final blow towards a defenseless Joris was redirected with the well-aimed portal, the sound of cracking wood filling the air. The strong swing of Percimol's hammer met the elongated mouth of Maskemane's mask when the Puddly fell through the Zaap and switched places with Alys, the confusion she caused toppling the scales.

Alys slid onto her knees to catch Joris after gravity pulled him back down, the portal she used to quickly reach him sealing behind her the moment she caught him. She protectively wrapped her arms around him as she pressed him against her chest, softly panting while her body ached from the beating Maskemane gave her. The fight for the two Dofus wasn't going well for any of them... She had trouble keeping her own against the Masqueraider, though she couldn't stand idly by when she heard Joris' pained cries pierce through the mist. It was too agonizing to listen to... She softened her hold when she felt him move in her arms and looked at his shrouded face before she heard him apologetically utter," I-I am sorry… I lost the initiative..."

A grimace washed over her before she clenched her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against his, whispering to him as her embrace tightened around him and his small fingers grabbed the back of her robes," it happens to the best of us..." He was alive and conscious, that was what mattered to her most. She refused to let him go, afraid of what would happen if she did, though she knew that the current situation wouldn't allow them any respite... The game was still going and Ush was winning.

"We aren't going to make it..." Alys whispered as she helped Joris back on his feet after reluctantly releasing him, instead focusing on the hourglass as they had to face facts; fifteen minutes had already passed. There wasn't enough time left and it wrecked her nerves. If they weren't able to save the two Dofus before the game would end, Shinonome, Qilby and whoever was connected to the other Dofus would cease to exist. It was a terrifying thought, no matter that it was the Traitor's life which was at stake.

Joris nodded in agreement, saying as he allowed Alys to support him while he kept an arm wrapped around her," Ush is an excellent strategist… He designed this game so he wouldn't be able to lose within thirty minutes." He followed her gaze to the trapped Dofus, their cracked shells sparking and becoming more and more brittle as the two massive stone paws continued to force the eggs against each other with the passing time. "We have to focus on the Dofus rather than our opponents."

As if on cue, two shapes became visible in the mist which surrounded him and Alys, advancing towards them with a slow but threatening pace. Maskemane was the first to become visible once he stepped through, the crying mask he wore before replaced by a menacing looking one which bore two horns and a wicked grin. Fear struck Alys' heart when she recognized the mask's design, knowing full well how devastating its power was. If she was already struggling against the previous mask, this was going to be even worse… Gard was nearly unstoppable when he wore it.

The ambassadors turned their backs towards each other to get ready for whatever may unfold after Percimol made his presence known and joined Maskemane on the opposite side of Joris and Alys, their plan to focus on the Dofus falling to shambles as there was no chance to get close with their opponents breathing down their necks.

Fayme sat as still as the statues around her while she watched the Eliatrope and the Bontarian master from afar, having quietly followed the fights on Ush's magnificent platform. Her responsibilities forced her to remain neutral in this ordeal, having made a verbal contract with Ush to let him have half an hour to win a game which served no purpose other than delay the inevitable. The agreement left her bitter but as a fellow Ecaflip demigod he had the right to deal with his issues within Ecaflipus… as did Kerubim and Atcham. The others were unwelcome in her eyes, however. The Ecaflip dimension was no place for other humans. If she hadn't made the agreement with Ush, she would have sent them all out the moment they entered, mind controlled or not.

She finally moved a little by turning her head when the echoing of Remington's gunfire kept on going, her eyes narrowing in discontentment. That Rogue… She looked to where Kerubim was hiding from Remington, cornered with nowhere to go as the Rogue kept the old Ecaflip under fire. In her opinion, there was no honor in using firearms against someone who couldn't put up a decent fight. Kerubim was old, without weapons and had surely seen better days while Remington had a Shushu arsenal at his disposal. Shushus in this dimension… what a joke. It disgusted her.

"Kitty, kitty. Come here, old kitty!"

Fayme's ears folded back when she heard Remington mockingly coo at Kerubim, the crack of a gunshot following the failed attempt to lure him out of hiding. Her muscles tensed before they suddenly released, causing her to spring forward and off the statue which had been her seat. The tapping of her wooden sandals against the pavement hardly betrayed her sudden presence when she sprinted over towards Remington before she skidded across the stone tiles and swept his legs out from under him as she slid by. She caught him by surprise as he fell backward, unable to avoid the heel which came crashing down at him after she flipped herself around and lowered a raised leg down upon him. Hitting him square in the stomach with unexpected strength, she slammed him onto the stone floor with a single, swift and calculated move, the tiles cracking underneath him from the sheer force she kicked him with. She snatched one of his released pistols from the air before she poised herself and pressed the sole of her elevated sandal onto the other pistol to pin it against the ground, her eyes closed.

"Well, that happened..."

"Nice grip you got, lady."

Fayme only slightly opened her eyes when both the pistols spoke up, though she leered at Remington after he groaned and tried to sit up after getting winded. He glared at her after realizing his hands were void from his weapons before she said with a monotone tone in her voice," play nice, Rogue." She stretched her arm to aim the Shushu pistol at Remington after giving him the warning, seeing him flinch as he could see straight down the double barrel before she unfolded her clawed fingers and dangled pistol from a finger by the trigger guard. The weapon landed onto his chest after she carelessly dropped it, hearing it audibly pout before her ear turned to where Kerubim was hiding.

"Fayme…" Kerubim's voice held surprise but also gratitude as he peeked out from behind the stone slab he was hiding behind, a little doubtful but deeming the coast to be clear enough after the female Ecaflip intervened for reasons he didn't know. He wasn't certain if to come closer or stay where he was, but he did appreciate the stroke of luck which was thrown his way.

"Get your act together, Kerubim," was all Fayme coldly said before she pounced away to remove herself from the scene and return to the sideline she had promised to stay during Ush's thirty minutes, leaping past a recovering Remington after the Rogue gathered himself and his pistols. The Prince of Rogues looked disgruntled as he drew his longsword free from its holster, though he seemed to heed Fayme's warning to play a little more fair towards the defenseless elderly. 

Shortly after Fayme disappeared from sight and the mist concealed her presence, someone was thrown towards Joris and Alys before they hit the ground with a pained grunt.

" _Atcham_!" Joris called out for the severely beaten up Ecaflip after Ush flung him away like a used and broken cat toy, the furless skin showing signs of injury. It seemed the rematch he had hoped for had backfired on him in the worst possible way.

"He--," the Ecaflip grunted as he tried to push himself up, though instantly slumped back down as he didn't have the strength. His long ears drooped and his eyes remained shut as he fought a losing battle against his slipping consciousness, uttering as he tried to warn the others before he was unable to do so," he--he is cheating... Statues... Muh--mind the statues..." 

Ush came leaping from through the mist and landed between the unconscious Atcham and the two surrounded ambassadors with his weapons drawn, an accomplished grin present on his snout. The black furred Ecaflip straightened up from his crouch to stand proud and tall, saying while he cocked his head a little to the side," well then… it appears the dice are cast. What is it going to be? Surrender…? Or lose trying?"

"We don't have a choice." Joris glanced past the edge of his hood to Alys after Ush didn't give them any sensible options to choose from, knowing it was just him and the Eliatrope with Atcham down for the count and Kerubim being occupied by Remington," you take on Ush… I'll handle these two." They didn't stand a chance against any of them, but desperate times called for desperate measures. They needed to get those Dofus one way or another before it was too late. "Give him everything you got and don't hold back."

Alys nodded, if not a little reluctant. The dreadful feeling of losing more than this game was weighing down on her. There were so many lives at stake… and there was no chance of winning in sight. "Please be careful," she whispered to Joris before she summoned a Zaap and threw it forward towards Ush, forcing the armed Ecaflip back to not get swallowed up by the portal. She sprung into action and charged at Ush after she tricked him with the Zaap, hoping that there was time to save the world no matter how bleak the chances were. 

 

**To be continued**

**  
**


	7. Turn of the Cards

The dice rolled between her fingers while she quietly observed the ongoings, a look of feigned interest present in her eyes. There was intrigue burrowed deep within the female Ecaflip, however, though it was shrouded by the frustration she felt. Fayme only recently returned to her makeshift throne, sitting on top of the stone statue which closely resembled a grinning Ush. Most of the statues standing along the edges of the platform had a resemblance to the Ecaflip demigod, a little vain touch he added during the construction to stroke his own ego. She didn't have any doubts about the free reign she gave Ush after he proposed his idea, though she did feel disdain for how this game of his was executed.

She didn't release the long string of dice she wore loosely around her wrist when she glanced over to an unconscious Atcham laying on the ground, the opposing teams having shifted in numbers. This had been an unfair fight from the very beginning; Joris' team was crippled from the get go with having Kerubim onboard, the old Ecaflip unable to put up a decent fight without his precious armor. Instead, he was fleeing for his life while Remington Smisse toyed with him. Fayme had no faith in the female Eliatrope either, though she couldn't help but have her interest piqued after Alys took Atcham's place against Ush. How long would that frail thing last against a demigod? A personal bet never did any harm.

Flashes of cyan were visible in the distance through the haze of the mist, the bright color accompanied by thin streaks of black and red as the Eliatrope ambassador Alys and Lord Ush Galesh were tangled up with each other, fighting with swords and portals.

Alys was forced to rely on her Zaaps alone instead of her shield, the large Wakfu kite shield not sufficient against someone as lithe and fast as Ush. She wasn't able to flip him over or ram him after she gave her Wakfu weapon a try, having been pushed into the defense to deflect his attacks rather than gain an advantage. She was more mobile with her Zaaps instead and managed to keep up with the black furred Ecaflip after she opted to not use her shield anymore, even though he still had the upper hand... to her biggest dismay.

He used his swords with great efficiency, swinging them at the same time to be a hacking and slashing whirlwind she could hardly dodge. He was having a good time with her being able to land a single blow on him, though he had to admit that her persistence was admirable. Admirable but futile. He slid forward and thrust his black sword forward to plunge it into Alys' stomach after he found an opening, only to find the long blade disappear into the gaping maw of a Zaap after she wedged it between the weapon and herself to protect her stomach.

The sound of another portal opening next to him made his ear flick in alert before the pointy end of his black blade jabbed past the tip of his nose with a sudden thrust, his sword poking through the opened Zaap. He leered in utter surprised at the dulled black metal which barely missed his snout, staring at the faint reflection of his golden eyes visible in the blade before his startled expression hardened into a foul glare. He retracted his arm to pull his sword free from the Zaap and spun around on the ball of his foot to lash out at the Eliatrope with both his swords, witnessing her repeating her actions.

This time it was his red blade which penetrated the Zaap she summoned with but a wave of a hand to shield herself and redirect his stab, the long end of the sword poking forth from the Zaap which opened right behind him. He almost sliced his own tail, needing to bend his spine to lean far to the side to avoid his own attack. A luck he was as lithe as one would expect from a cat or else he would have stabbed himself in the back. She was turning his own weapons against him, making him aware she had no real weapons to on the offense with, his sword skill outmatching her by far. Though... his skills meant nothing if she continued with parrying and deflecting his every move, increasing the risk of him being the one to end up hurt. It was time to increase the difficulty level for the Eliatrope and see how she would adapt.

Ush withdrew his swords as he took a step back and bent his knees, not appearing to be intimidated by Alys' portal play as he pounced upwards to jump away from her. He grinned at her as he flipped over mid-pounce and released his swords, flicking his wrists to summon two cards out of nowhere and hold them between his fingers. He threw them at Alys with an audible grunt while his swords levitated beside him, the red glowing cards cutting through the air as they went straight for her.

Alys tried to follow both the red glowing cards after Ush landed on his feet, the cards' path unnatural as they coursed away from each other with a wide curve. These weren't normal play cards... She was forced to turn around when one of the cards made a sharp turn and disappeared behind her, the soft ripping of cloth sounding when the sharp cutting edges of the card tore through her sleeve after it zipped past her like a crazed dragonfly. She gasped in surprise after it cut through the thick blue fabric before the realization she was getting distracted by only one card hit her. There were _two_!

Her head snapped far back when the other card hit her right between the eyes and parted the long bangs hanging before her face, a burning sensation creeping behind her eyes as her vision turned solid red with a searing pain. She winced out loud as she grabbed for the card to yank it out after it lodged itself into her skin, but it was gone. All there was left of the card was the glowing symbol of the club imprinted on her forehead, the red glow shimmering through the strands of her hair. She furiously blinked to regain focus, her vision extremely blurry and hazed with nothing but red while the soothing light of Ecaflipus hurt her eyes. He blinded her enough to leave her disoriented, a good and direct hit.

Ush chuckled in contentment after Alys pressed her hands against her hurting eyes, the burning pain not subsiding. "Having a stroke of bad luck, Alys?" the Ecaflip asked after he took a quick step forward to stand beside her and whisper in her ear," let's see how your little portals will get you out of this predicament. My advice… watch your step."

She dropped her hands down from her face when she heard him whisper, his closeness and words sending a shiver down her spine before she lashed out at him with a wild swing of her arm, unable to see he had already sidestepped away as if anticipated her move.

He inwardly snickered after he easily avoided her before he grabbed for his swords and crouched down beside her, roughly and quick jabbing the hilt of one sword into her side. She stumbled after letting out a pained gasp and clutched for her side, still blinded as the card he used against her held a strong enough spell of bad luck to cloud her vision... and have her attract some more trouble.

A soft ' _click_ ' sounded when Alys found her balance after getting winded before the tile she placed her foot on blew up underneath her, causing her to be thrown to the side. Another soft ' _click_ ' followed as small pieces of debris rained down on her, soon enough being knocked back as she set off a string of traps which were placed under the tiles she stepped on. Unable to see, all she felt were the strong blasts she accidentally caused to erupt, triggering several traps in a row which flung her around like a tiny leaf in an unruly storm. The sharp broken pieces of stone nicked her, the disorientation she suffered from only growing worse while the ground under her feet kept disappearing and she was sent into several directions.

Joris was heavily occupied with fending off two opponents, both strong while one of them was as slippery as an eel. He was struggling while catching his breath, his eyes searching for either Percimol or Maskemane… especially Percimol. The Puddly was giving him a hard time, more so than he would have ever expected from the peaceful yet cowardly creatures. The sudden rising of smoke and high pitched screams further along the platform momentarily shifted his focus, distracting him as he knew exactly whose screams he heard. He forced himself up to a knee when he witnessed the blue clad woman hit the ground after she emerged with a backward stumble from a cloud of grounded stone, shouting out her name in worry," Alys!"

Percimol came crashing down from above after Joris' shouting gave away his position in the mist, the horned war hammer digging into the pavement after Joris pushed himself back and away the moment he saw the Puddly appear overhead. He threw one last glance towards Alys as he skidded to a halt and Percimol drew his hammer free from the cracked tiles, seeing Ush stand over her with a wicked and taunting grin while his golden eyes were on the master.

Joris scowled under his breath at the regret for putting Alys alone against the demigod until he saw her move, her whole body shaking as she tried to push herself up. Ush hardly showed any surprise when the Eliatrope refused to give up, though he took a few steps back to allow her a chance to regain her senses, her vision still cursed as the glowing club mark remained visible between her eyebrows. There was nothing Joris could do for her, not while Percimol and Maskemane were still up on their feet. Atcham was still unconscious and Kerubim was occupied with keeping Remington off his tail. Alys was on her own… at least for now.

He turned his attention towards the statue which continued to press the two Dofus together, seeing it was a straight line with only Maskemane in his path. He was so close… He _had_ to take the chance. He pushed himself off against the ground to propel himself forward, zipping towards the Masqueraider to close the distance between them before he jumped as high as he could.

Maskemane grabbed for the horns of his mask to pull them free when Joris came at him with a tremendous speed, the rattling of chains sounding as the horns formed the hilts of two long chain whips which were miraculously drawn out of the grinning mask. He whipped the chains around to try and bat Joris out of the sky but the small hooded ambassador moved too fast, the chains missing him just even though it was close at times.

Joris drove his heels into Maskemane's chest when he completely closed the distance and rammed into him, tackling the masked man back before he used him as a springboard to cross the remaining distance to the statue. He didn't hesitate once his pointy shoes touched the stone ledge he landed on, reaching forward with to grab for one of the Dofus and pry it loose as carefully but also as quickly as he could. The game would be over if they managed to reclaim the Dofus, those were the rules. It wasn't too late.

The Dofus were in terrible condition from what Joris could see, brittle and cracked all along the sides which were forced against each other. It didn't even occur to him that the one he grabbed for didn't light up to his touch, too worried about the task at hand and to put an end to this ridiculous game. A horrified gasp escaped him when the Dofus he pulled free crumbled and fell apart, the shards turning into dust and slipping past his trembling fingers. He stared down at his empty hands with wide open eyes and his mouth agape before he stuttered in pure shock as it dawned on him," the-they are fake!"

Ush could be heard laughing after his decoys were finally discovered, having expected it sooner but the delay made it all the sweeter. "You honestly didn't think I would make it _that_ easy, did you? Things aren't often what they appear to be, Joris! You of all should know that."

Alys looked as shocked as Joris after she managed to get up on her feet, the disbelief she felt showing on her face. "W-where are they?" she asked, standing a little wobbly while she tried to figure out where Ush was before she turned her head into the direction of his voice, tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"You'll have to find them yourself and, as you know, time is running out," the demigod said with his swords resting across his shoulders, observing how the look of disbelief she held changed into vexation after he casually added," you were dominated from the very beginning and you hardly have anything left to stand on; you will never find the Dofus before the game ends. You have lost, Alys."

Her lips curled to bare her teeth as she clenched her jaws firmly together in bubbling anger, the thought that she was worried sick over two fake Dofus and was deceived so easily becoming a heavy presence in her mind. They had all been fighting and for what? To be ridiculed in a game which had no meaning or purpose, except to delay the survival of Sadida and the rest of the world for reasons she didn't understand or knew. This had gone too far.

Control over herself slipped as the anger she felt fed what she kept suppressed in the fear of doing something foolish, though she noticed the change after making out vague shapes through the haze of red while she glared to where she guessed Ush was. She could see his Wakfu flowing through and around him, outlining him in the dark with a swirling aura of light blue and cyan. Of course… she was able to sense Wakfu. Phaeris, Yugo and Adamaï taught her how over the past few years, though she hardly called upon it. She balled her hands into fists when anger became determination, the fact she could see again giving her a confidence boost. This wasn't over just yet.

She could see something move behind the short Wakfu shape that was Ush, knowing exactly who it was as she recognized the long ears; Atcham. He had finally woken up and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Her eyes narrowed as she made a decision before she dove forward, taking Ush by surprise as she came straight for him as if certain where to go. He swiftly stepped aside to dodge her, expecting her to run past him and hit nothing but air but she followed his movements by pressing her heel down to turn before the back of her fist met Ush's fuzzy cheek. He grunted in surprise rather than pain when he got hit, pouncing away to bring some distance in between himself and the Eliatrope while also telling himself in utter bafflement that it couldn't have been a lucky hit. She was still under the influence of his little curse, the red glowing club marking still present as proof.

Ush looked a little bewildered after Alys managed to hit him while his bad luck curse was still active, though he could see it in her eyes through the blood red color of the card which shrouded her vision; the cyan glow of Wakfu. He bared his fangs with a disapproving hiss when he made the sudden realization that she could sense his Wakfu, his plan to keep her blinded and in the dark taking an unexpected turn. Before he could retaliate, he met the broad surface of her shield as it materialized while she spun herself around, using the Wakfu weapon as a battering ram to roughly club the Ecaflip demigod.

"Atcham!"

Alys called out for the tall Ecaflipand readied her shield for another slam when Ush stumbled from the direct hit, seeing Atcham taking his chance once the master of the game was distracted. He leaped forward to grab Ush from behind by wrapping his long twiggy arms around him and pinning his brother's arms against his sides, forcing him to drop his weapons after he hoisted the shorter Ecaflip against his chest. Ush kicked with his legs and struggled after he was taken by surprise, feeling like he was stuck in a vice. "Got him!" Atcham shouted with a low growl, needing to tilt his head far back to not meet the back of Ush's head against his snout as the demigod thrashed in his grip," you really thought you could cheat by using your statues and minions against me in a one on one fight, big brother?" The furless feline held a glare which betrayed the disappointment he felt, his left eye swollen while his dark skin bore the many markings of the severe beatings he endured earlier. "Princess, go help Joris and find those Dofus! I'll deal with Ush."

"Let go of me!" Ush growled, sounding uncharacteristically unlike his calm self as he tried to wring free from Atcham's hold, his two swords laying discarded on the ground. No, this couldn't be happening, not to him. He was too close to winning!

Alys nodded to show she had heard Atcham, taking a skip-like step back to try and find Joris while Atcham continued to keep Ush lifted off the ground. "You wanted to tango, Ush, so let's tango," he grumbled with his lisping voice and began to walk towards the closest Ecaflip statue while carrying a struggling Ush with him, feeling the older demigod's claws sink into his arms after his struggling became more frantic and wild.

"No! No no, no! _Stop_! You fool!"

Ush's cries were ignored when Atcham deliberately pushed one of his feet down onto a tile, the familiar soft click sounding after the tile slightly lowered under his weight before it shattered, the trap hidden underneath the tile activated. Ush's agonizing scream was drowned out by the cracking of stone and the eruption of the triggered trap while Atcham remained completely silent, taking the large risk of immobilizing himself to keep Ush out of the remainder of the game.

Alys spun around after hearing the explosion and felt the tremor going through the floor, searching for both Atcham and Ush before she saw them lying still nearby a statue, the tiles they lay on shattered and broken. Their Wakfu was still present from what she could see, though it wasn't as bright as it should be. "Atch'!" She withheld the urge to rush to the Ecaflip's side and check on him, not knowing how much time there was left in the game as she couldn't see the hourglass through the haze of the bad luck spell. She couldn't risk delaying the finding of the Dofus any further.

She turned her head to try and make out the statue holding the running hourglass in the dark before picking up the shimmering shapes which were Kerubim and Joris, the two standing back to back as they faced Remington, Maskemane and Percimol. They were cornered, the large statue standing over them like a looming giant and granting them no escape while their three opponents closed in on them. The group formed a large collection of Wakfu by standing close to one and another, like a large blue flame blazing in the darkness which attracted her like a moth to a candle, but there was something else and much smaller which caught her attention.

There were two oval shapes behind the flows of Wakfu which represented Joris and Kerubim, appearing to be concealed within something solid which nearly concealed them even from her Wakfu vision. Whatever she was seeing had to be the missing Dofus, there was no doubt about it. She could see the Wakfu collected in the center of the eggs, a sign there was dormant life present within the Dofus. Were they inside the statue holding the hourglass? It appeared so. She had to get them out and fast, for there may be only a few minutes left or even less.

Alys took a deep breath before she summoned two Zaaps and guided them in front of herself, channel her Wakfu into them as she prepared herself to create a blast which needs to surpass anything she had done before. Would it be enough? No, stronger... They needed to be stronger to make this succeed. The two portals began to glow brighter and spin around faster the more she focused on empowering them, the red glow which clouded her vision slowly turning into the familiar cyan hue of Wakfu. "Joris, mister Crepin! Move aside, quickly!" she shouted, her whole body vibrating from the channeling of Wakfu.

The master and his elderly companion looked past Maskemane to search for the female Eliatrope after she called out their names, the two Zaaps she held up spinning rapidly around their axles with an audible humming. Joris and Kerubim quickly glanced towards each other in acknowledgment before they jumped aside with hurry in their movements, knowing they had to get away and fast.

Remington was taken by surprise when Kerubim suddenly came at him after Alys' warning made the Rogue look her way, the two portals she held up distracting him. He rose his arms like an improvised shield when the old Ecaflip leaped at him, the scenery behind the feline lighting up with a blinding light after Alys merged the two Zaaps together and shot forth a powerful blast of Wakfu strong enough to make the ground shake.

Kerubim was flung forward in his jump after the beam of Wakfu shot past him and collided with the statue, the impact giving the Ecaflip a boost before the soles of his slippers dug into Remington's face and knocked the Rogue back with a comedic but pained yelp. Remington landed onto the ground with a pained grunt after Kerubim hit him right in the nose and forced him back, having dodged a bullet thanks to the old cat but it was embarrassing all the same.

Alys had to push her heels down to not suffer from the knockback of the Wakfu she unleashed, momentarily blinded by the intense brightness which lit up her Wakfu sensitive vision. The blast cleaved through the Ecaflip statue like a sharp blade through a piece of paper before the dark stone split and fell apart, the hourglass shattering and spilling its contents across the floor. The statue's hollow inside and the two missing Dofus were revealed to everyone after the dust settled, the stone Ecaflip lying in shambles.

Fayme closed her eyes before she jumped off the statue she had been surveying the game from, landing fairly graceful on the elevated wooden sandals she wore before she walked over to where the eruption of Wakfu lit up the thick mist which shrouded the platform, not appearing to be in a hurry. She knew what happened and it stroked her fur just right.

The burning sensation behind Alys' eyes and the glowing club symbol on her forehead faded away the moment the last grain of sand left the broken hourglass and ended up in between the tiles, followed by the sudden slumping of Maskemane and Percimol as if they simultaneously fainted on the spot. The large Fleeflees which were attached to them quickly hopped away after their hosts ended up on the ground, the control they had over them broken and gone.

Alys slowly blinked her eyes after she stopped sensing Wakfu, color and focus returning to her vision after the bad luck charm was lifted with the finding of the Dofus. She could see again, thank the Goddess. Was it over…? She looked down at her hands before she glanced around to find the others, seeing Joris had already climbed what was left of the statue while Kerubim hurried over to Atcham.

"And so the bootlickers and wrinklies win the game," Fayme said after she stepped up next to Ush and looked down at him with well-concealed mockery. He sat hunched over, his shaking claws clenched into fists and pressing down upon the broken floor where Atcham had so cleverly dragged him into his own trap, all to stall him. He indeed lost and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Joris…"

Alys hurried to the foot of the broken statue to meet up with the master as he turned his head in response to the soft calling of his name, a smile visible in the darkness of his tattered hood. He straightened up after he lifted the Dofus in his arms and climbed onto the edge of the hollowed out belly of the statue, needing to bend down to hand the dragon eggs over to the female Eliatrope. "They are real this time," he assured with a nod as she reached up to take the Dofus from him, the eggs glowing to their touch during the careful exchange. The thick shiny shells were undamaged, to her biggest relief, the fear for the Dofus breaking calmed and gone. "Are you alright?" he asked after he climbed down and took a stance beside her, gazing up at her from under the rim of his damaged hood.

She seemed a little taken back by his inquiry to how she was doing but gave him a nod in answer as she hugged the Dofus against her chest, asking in turn," and you…?" There was still uncertainty dwelling inside of her whenever she looked his way, but the fight had kept her well distracted from her conflicted feelings and thoughts. All that should matter at this point in time was that he was well and that they survived. To think she was close to losing him... that was already unbearable enough.

"Better now that we have the Dofus," he admitted before he turned his eyes away from Alys to look towards the four Ecaflips in the distance. Kerubim had managed to get Atcham back on his feet and was supporting him as they made their way over towards Joris and Alys, while Ush got up from his knelt position on the ground without giving Fayme a shred of attention. Joris rose a hand to touch Alys' thigh as he glanced back at her, saying with a softer voice and an incline of his head," you fought well, Alys. You truly held your own out there." It was a struggle for all four of them and while he had never doubted her strength or resolve, he was pleased to see she was able to face a demigod without sustaining serious injuries, or worse; her life.

The smile he received in response to his touch and compliment was a timid but grateful one, though her eyes turned away from him when Atcham slumped against her for some proper support after he and Kerubim finally joined them by the broken statue. "It isn't over yet," he groaned, the corners of his mouth pulled sharply downwards in a suspicious scowl. That the game had been won didn't mean anything, not until the end of it was officially confirmed by the host himself.

"We know Ush well enough to know he keeps to his word when all is said and done," Joris replied with certainty before his attention snapped towards the black furred Ecaflip when he came their way with a slight limp in his step.

"Bravo," he grumbled with obvious disdain while throwing a familiar looking bag before the small group's feet, the same bag Joris kept the six Eliatrope Dofus in after he gathered them by order of his king and lost them in turn to Harebourg, Ush and Sipho. Ush watched for a moment as Kerubim picked up the bag and held it open for Alys so she could safely place the Dofus inside, making certain once more the Dofus were authentic before Joris took the bag to carry it, all the while keeping a wary eye on the demigod. "You played well; it was almost a loss for you." It would have been a compliment if Ush hadn't uttered it the way he did... "Now take the Dofus and go."

"Not before you tell us who is pulling the strings, Ush," Joris said sternly as he held the bag," why did you and the others take the Dofus while knowing we needed them to save the world from Ogrest? Why these games and all this deceit?"

Ush shook his head after he averted his gaze from the four he decided to face and indirectly congratulate on their victory, a crinkle appearing across his snout," that isn't for me to tell you, Joris, but you will receive the answers in due time."

"And what about Adamaï?" A frown crept across Ush's face after Alys quietly spoke up, his usual grin which acted like his poker face nowhere in sight," where did Sipho take him?" She couldn't hide the worry while she supported Atcham, not after there was no sign of the dragon anywhere. There were several faces present during the pointless game Ush lay out and planned to the smallest detail, but there wasn't a single hint to Adamaï's whereabouts in this dimension.

"He should have returned to Sadida by now," Ush answered thoughtfully as if he was calculating something before his golden eyes shifted towards the Eliatrope after he saw her worried expression distort into something darker.

"You better not be lying, Ush…"

He clicked his tongue at her spiteful response before he shook his head," my dear Alys... You will come to learn that you aren't the heroes in the story which is currently unfolding; you are the bad guys." He turned around to take his leave after nothing more was said in response, though he stopped in his tracks with a perking of his ears in sudden thought and intrigue. "Oh, one last thing, before I forget…" He looked back over a shoulder to grin towards Alys, saying as he flashed those white fangs while the corners of his mouth curled sharply upwards," Sipho told me he greatly enjoyed the kiss he shared with you in Sadida. He'll fondly remember it."

Alys let out a sharp gasp after Ush tried to deliver a firm blow below the belt as he remained bitter by his defeat, making one last attempt to wreak some havoc among the so called heroes. She stared at him and his broad malicious grin with large eyes of shock, her voice and breath robbed from her as it felt like the world crumbled underneath her feet. Kerubim and Atcham exchanged an uncertain and uncomfortable glance while Joris' eyes narrowed in the darkness of his hood, a silence washing over the small group before Alys broke it with a trembling voice. "You..." Her heart was pounding in her chest, the feeling of utter disgust returning ten fold as it mixed with humiliation and shame. Her startled expression turned harsh when Ush turned away and took his leave, saying with a growl after she jerked forward to go after him," you _fiend_!"

She halted in her steps when Joris stretched his arm out before her and blocked her path, forcing her to stop. "Enough. We have what we wanted, let us return to Sadida. Atch?" He looked over towards the Ecaflip to urge him to open a portal out of the dimension, keeping his head low to hide his face while he kept his arm up to make certain Alys wouldn't be foolish enough to continue her pursuit after Ush.

Atcham quickly picked up on what Joris expected from him and threw his golden kibble onto the floor after pulling it out from behind his belt, opening a portal out of Ecaflipus. He grinned a little for Kerubim as he gestured towards the gaping hole before saying to him," after you, Dearubim." He lingered after his brother was the first to jump into the portal, observing Alys and Joris for a mere moment as he stood with his claws held behind his hunched back by the very edge of the portal. He nodded to himself when the female Eliatrope made her way over towards him with her eyes cast down and her hands balled into fists, while Joris looked to where Ush disappeared in the mist. The furless Ecaflip took a single step forward to drop himself into the portal after he was certain enough that those two would follow eventually, disappearing into the downwards swirling vortex to return to the World of Twelve.

"Alys."

She reluctantly looked back to Joris after he said her name, seeing him raise the backpack a little as if urging her to take it. She tried not to grimace as she remained tangled up in drowning emotions though she stiffly retraced her steps to return to Joris, needing to kneel down to take the bag from him. She didn't dare to look at him, her eyes fixated on the two Dofus they won back though her gaze was distant. She visibly hesitated when she grabbed for the leather sling and supported the bag with one hand before she finally managed to speak, uttering quietly," Joris, I…" No matter that she had found her voice, words were escaping her. She sighed while lowering the bag down onto her lap, not certain what to say. She felt the need to apologize for something she was a victim of but would he accept? Would he understand what happened, how she felt?

Joris stood still and quiet after he allowed her to take the bag from him before he lifted an arm to lay his fingers underneath her chin to have her look at him. He leaned towards her after she rose her ashamed gaze to him, hesitating for a moment to see if she would retract before his hand slipped along the line of her jaw to her cheek as he brought himself closer to her. He was tender and careful as he kissed her, willing to pull away if she was to object. All he could think of was that he should have acted sooner when his lips brushed against hers, hoping the trust they had wasn't damaged by what had happened, or by what was happening at this very moment.

The Dofus clattered when the bag hit the ground, her hands held aloft as if she didn't possess the strength to hold onto the bag anymore and caused it to slip off her lap after he stunned her. Though her eyes were wide open and there was shock present on her face, it wasn't fear or shame which held her frozen in place; it was alleviation. A small hint of tears welled up in her eyes before she closed them and her empty hands reached out to cup Joris' face, accepting and deepening the kiss he carefully gave to her.

No lies this time, no deceit, no tricks. It was real, so very real.

They were careful and timid while exploring the new step they had taken, caressing each other with racing hearts and held back longing while taking in what happened after they reluctantly broke the kiss they shared. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not even the years of pretending to not have feelings for each other and treating their relationship as platonic and professional. This was going to bring forth many changes… Where would it lead them?

"We cannot linger," Joris whispered, not wishing to be reminded of the current situation but there was no choice or time," Atcham won't be able to keep the portal open for much longer." His hands slipped away from her to pick up the bag Alys accidentally dropped, throwing it over his shoulder before he took one of her hands into his own and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "Are you ready...?"

She nodded while acting a little subdued, her fingers wrapping around his to give his hand a soft squeeze before she brought herself to a standing. It still felt surreal but there was no denying it finally happened between them. Things wouldn't be the same again for them and frankly, she honestly believed she wasn't going to mind the change. He knew of her feelings and answered them with his own; she couldn't ask for more… There was so much she wished to tell him but she knew the timing to be wrong. The world needed saving and it was depending on the two Dofus Joris carried in the backpack. He was right... They had to leave.

The Bontarian master quietly guided the Eliatrope to the portal to finally leave Ecaflipus and return the stolen Dofus, his hold gentle but tight. He peered down into the vortex once he stood at the edge before casting a glance up to Alys, the smile she gave him making him feel more confident. He nodded with a broad smile of his own before he made the jump, their fingers remaining intertwined to stay close during the journey back.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

"You had your fun, Ush," Fayme said when the defeated Ecaflip brushed past her after he left the main area of the platform," clean up your mess and leave." She didn't frown after she caught Ush's glare, though her expression hardened as she felt confrontation hanging in the air. Ush was a sore loser, it was a well-known fact and his loss had been rather disgraceful.

"You aided Kerubim," he said with a growling undertone to his words while slowly turning his head to look at Fayme, his pointy ears folded back while he looked tattered from the fight he reprehensibly lost.

"What of it?"

Her disregard made him point at her with a claw, his eyebrows twitching along with the corner of his mouth. "I had your word that you wouldn't interfere, little sister, yet you intervened and struck down one of my pawns, giving leeway to one of my opponents."

Fayme looked unfazed by the accusation, knowing it was true, buts she didn't regret it either. "My dealing with that Rogue hardly had any effect on your precious strategy, Ush. This is Kerubim we are talking about. What was he going to do? Shed? Crick his back? Besides… you were cheating from the get-go, as expected. It may have been your game, but I will not have a life be unnecessarily taken in my domain."

" _Your_ domain?" Ush asked baffled before he sputtered out a laugh," Ecaflip makes you his, enslaves you in this dimension to be its so called guardian and now you believe this is _your_ domain? You hardly have any power here or a say for that matter." He was being bold, but he knew he was able to get under her skin just by telling the truth. Her annoyance with her position in this dimension was no secret, not to him at least.

"Mind your tongue, Ush… you do not want to cross me. Not here," Fayme said warningly with a threat tied to her voice, the glare she gave him cold and one which could pierce right through him if it were possible.

"Perhaps I do," Ush said tauntingly while turning himself fully towards Fayme," are you bored, little sister? Is that why you allowed me to have thirty minutes of playtime in a dimension where time does not exist? You wanted in, didn't you? Rather than sit on the sideline, you wanted to be a part of it and take out some of your frustrations. I wonder whose side you would have chosen if you weren't forced to remain a neutral party. Although…" He smirked. "You showed your choice by saving that lousy brother of ours."

"The Rogue was getting on my nerves."

The black furred feline rose a hand to dismiss what Fayme said. "Excuses. The way you furiously knocked the air out of Remington was proof enough you have a lot of pent up anger. You are itching for a fight, aren't you? It must be lonely here too. Such cruel fate our father laid on you and yet you continue to do as you are told. Pathetic."

Fayme straightened up to stand to her full height when Ush reminded her of her fate. He was hitting too many nails on the head but there was one thing she had to speak up about. "He is _not_ my father."

"Such denial," Ush tutted, showing his sharp teeth as his grin grew," you know better than tell yourself that little lie. Why else would he grant you divinity? Because you had a following? Because you saved a city? Please… he didn't even give you your arm back after granting your so called immortality, if you didn't have it already. I am sure he got a giggle out of that mockery."

While her face did not betray how she felt or what she thought, her claws suddenly extending was a sign enough that Ush was wading too deep and pushing too hard.

"He gave you this lousy position because he himself didn't want it and then left you to rot, like he did with all his children. Admit it, Fayme… you _know_ you are being used. Do you like being daddy's little cripple? Is that why you remain so sickeningly obedient to such a useless God?"

A sudden flash made Ush leap back, a cloud of dust and debris kicking up after something split the stone tile he stood on but mere seconds before. The two Fleeflees he used to control Maskemane and Percimol dropped down before him after he landed on his feet, the creatures knocked out cold. He looked down at them before turning his golden gaze towards Fayme, seeing her standing crouched while holding the end of a long rope which was riddled with dice; her whip.

The clatter of the strung dice hitting the floor sounded when Fayme slowly rose to a standing after she fended off the two fleas which jumped her from behind, glaring coldly towards Ush," you are trying my patience."

Ush smirked when Fayme reacted like he expected before he rose both his paws and said slyly," I couldn't resist. You are fun to tease… Are you sure you don't want to join me and the others? You would make a fine asset to our ragtag little group. You may try and hide it, little sister, but you dislike Ecaflip almost as much as I do. You have reason enough to be one of the Forgotten, you just need to accept it."

"No."

Ush continued to grin when he was turned down, as anticipated. He lost count of times he had asked Fayme to join the Forgotten Brotherhood, every offer met with a harsh or an uninterested 'no'. Was she really enjoying being stuck in this place or was there more to it? He still hadn't managed to figure it out.

Fayme twirled the dice whip around her wrist while keeping her eyes on Ush and said with a dead serious look in her amber eyes," I know why you find me valuable, Ush and I am not as weak willed as our sisters were. I will remain in neutrality, as I should be." She had her reasons and she was smart and experienced enough to keep them to herself, which in turn did bother Ush a little.

"Your choice," the Ecaflip with the pitch black coat shrugged before he began to walk away, his business within this dimension done and over with now that the Dofus were no longer in his possession," one day you'll see how futile and meaningless your guardian position is, sweet little sister and when that day comes you'll be begging me to join the Forgotten."

"Is that a wager?"

"If you want it to be," Ush grinned before he vanished within the thick mist, leaving the crippled Ecaflip to herself along with the mess he created with his game.

Fayme waited for complete silence to return before she abruptly turned around to return to the main field of the enormous floating platform, quietly watched by the lifeless statues as she passed them with a purpose. She could hear him… His hissing and whispering were soft but it didn't escape her good hearing. The cloth mask she wore across the upper part of her face couldn't conceal the annoyance she felt when she steered herself to where the voice came from, soon finding the chubby bow meow and his unconscious Rogue brother.

"Remi," Grany hissed while pushing his paws down against Remington's chest to shake him," Remi, wake up; we have to get out of here!" 

His brother had been fluttering between being awake and unconscious after he got knocked out, incoherently babbling and groaning though he was starting to steadily become aware of himself and his surroundings. He gazed up to the bow meow hanging over him after his eyes finally opened, blinking slowly as he felt hungover or like he got hit by a cart full of gobballs. He sat himself up while covering his face with a hand, asking somewhat muffled and with a grunt," what happened, Gran'...?"

"I am sure you recall getting your ass handed to you by an old decrepit cat," Grany snorted after he hopped off his brother to sit next to him, looking as smug as he could with his feline features after he heard Remington scoff as he indeed remembered. That old Crepin clobbered him good...

Remington forced himself up to his feet while glancing about, asking as all he could see Percimol and Maskemane nearby," where is everyone...? Where is that blasted Ush?" He stepped over towards his broadsword to pull it free from the crack between the tiles it had perfectly landed in, looking it over before bringing it around to sheath it across his back. He obviously missed out on something as it was eerily silent, the sounds of fighting gone.

"Oi oi, lady with the good grip at four o'clock," a voice from one of Remington's gun holsters sounded before all his weapons began snickering, the many eyes of his Shushus turning towards the approaching figure," you gonna let her hold me again?"

"Will you all shut up?" Remington bit down to the pistol and the other weapons after their snickering flowed into amused laughter before he glanced toward the female Ecaflip when she came straight for him and Grany. He still felt sore where she had driven her heel into his gut… but it stung his pride the most. He brushed himself off to compose himself before digging the corner of his mouth into his cheek to grin at her, asking with a smooth voice," returning for a rematch, kitten?"

She didn't answer him but instead rose her only arm up towards the edge of the platform, the thick pack of mist parting when she flicked her wrist. Remington and Grany looked to where she pointed before blocks of stone came falling from the sky, their sudden appearance causing Remington to back up a little and get ready to flee to not be crushed. Though none of the massive peach and ivory colored bricks hit the tiled floor of the platform, hovering as if they were attached to invisible strings the female Ecaflip controlled. They shifted and moved, following the waving and flicking of Fayme's fingers to fall into place until they formed a circular archway./p>

"Nice trick," Remington said with a clearing of his throat after Fayme lowered her arm and focused on him, still not having said a single word. She came closer, however, looking at him from under the ginger strands of hair which fell before her masked face while her hips and tail swayed with feline grace. He wasn't certain what she was up to, but the look in her amber eyes almost made him purr. Perhaps it wasn't a rematch she wanted after all…

He felt his smugness increase with a swelling of his chest at her sensual approach before she suddenly scooped Grany up by his scruff and carried the flailing bow meow away, the surprise deflating Remington a bit. She directed her stride towards the stone archway she skillfully put together after she gave Remington the cold shoulder, having no intentions to be up close and personal with the dashing Rogue. The emerald orbs worked into the gate's design lit up as she came closer before a portal began to form, the growing anomaly being the only way out of Ecaflipus for the unwanted guests.

"Remi, do something!" Grany called out while trying to pry himself loose from Fayme's grip when she brought him to the activated but menacing looking portal, his fur standing up as he didn't like what he was carried towards to.

"O-oi!" Remington shouted, though reacted far too late as he was forced to witness his cursed brother being carelessly thrown into the open portal like he was nothing but a bag of useless junk," Grany, no!" The feline disappeared within the swirling mass of the portal with a high pitched and terrified yowl before Remington could do anything to help him, leaving the Rogue unintentionally behind in shock.

"I suggest you go after him," Fayme said coldly while glancing to a mortified looking Remington as she stood by the gate," Gods know where he may have ended up."

Remington glared at her after she spoke with nonchalance and disregard, saying as he rushed forward with a rustling of his weapons and gear," I'll be certain to return the favor one day!" He sounded agitated as he ran for the portal before he jumped into it without hesitation, hoping he would be able to find his brother. It was thanks to him they'd gotten into this mess in the first place.... The curse Ush bestowed upon Grany ten years ago wouldn't be lifted any time soon, to his biggest frustration.

Fayme breathed out when the gate shut down after Remington removed himself from the Ecaflip dimension, her shoulders lowering along with her ears and tail. That was one piece of trash gone... two more to go. Hairballs, all this love, care and affection for each other during Ush's stupidity… preposterous. They were all foolish emotions that were nothing but prisons one could hardly escape, how did they not see it?

She took one of the dice strung to her whip between her fingers to roll it around in thought and tried to suppress the memories of a certain female Iop's smile, a smile she hadn't seen for so many years, centuries even. This wasn't a good time to think about it... it never was. Luckily, she still had Ush's mess to clean up; it would be a decent distraction from the thought that love had died and became nonexistent a long time ago… at least for her.

 

**To be continued**

**  
**


	8. From Past To Present

"Atcham."

The old feline turned his head to see who called for him before an arm crept across his back and someone took his wrist, guiding his arm upwards. Alys soon slipped under his held up arm to lay it across her shoulders and support him, smiling at him.

The two Ecaflips had been waiting in a long but empty hallway after they left their God's divine dimension, the portal Atcham had created still open and active to allow the two ambassadors to come through, whenever they felt ready. It felt like a long while before they appeared, though time did pass faster in the World of Twelve while it crawled by in most of the other dimensions.

"Took you two long enough to get out of there," he smirked after Alys supported him, having used one of his swords like an improvised cane to keep himself up while he and Kerubim stood waiting. His left eye was still swollen, his lean form battered from the beatings he received from Ush and the rigged statues. He managed to get the rematch he had been looking for but it was a close call. They all looked rather ragged from the fight, though there were no losses of any kind. Instead, they gained a few things.

"Alys and I needed to talk," Joris said to explain their delay after he stepped up beside Alys and Kerubim, the bag which held the two retrieved Dofus remaining slung over his shoulder. He didn't drop a single hint about what happened between him and the female Eliatrope, keeping it a secret for now," how much time has passed since we entered Ecaflipus?" It appeared they reappeared in Sadida... A clever move from Atcham to have his portal connect to the Tree of Life rather than Bonta or the Frigost; it was exactly where they needed to be.

"Not sure," Kerubim said thoughtfully while looking around, the dark sky visible through the open windows not helping with estimating any sort of time or date," we don't know how long we have been in Harebourg's possession either. Though if we were in Ecaflipus for an hour… perhaps a day or so has passed."

Joris nodded while pondering things over," then we better hurry and hope we are not too late. Let us go down to the throne room and see if the Brotherhood of Tofu has returned with the princess and the Dofus Harebourg held in his possession." He peered up to Alys before stepping forward to lead the way, still not speaking of what was the true reason behind their delay. There were more important matters which needed his attention, like the fate of the world, and he was certain that the Eliatrope was thinking the same while she continued to support Atcham as they walked. They did need to talk about it in detail whenever time would permit it... but for now, he required his focus.

Sadida was still in danger. The grim view seen through the large windows, arches, and balconies they passed was foreboding, more so than it was before. It looked like the water level had risen but the Tree of Life remained untouched for the time being. Did Armand's plan to build a dam and hold the water at bay actually work?

Two guards looked their way when the small group rounded the corner, first straightening up and grabbing for their spears before they leaned over towards each other to quietly whisper after recognizing the approaching ambassadors. Joris slowed a little in his pace while glancing up to the guards, awaiting what they had to say before one of them stretched an arm to quietly motion for the four to follow. The silence was unsettling but the guards' intentions were clear when they led the small group to the throne room, the spacious room holding many familiar faces after the tall doors opened upon their arrival.

A collection of people stood gathered before the throne on which the giant king Sheran Sharm sat, surrounding a makeshift pedestal which acted like a soft bed for what appeared to be four Dofus. Most of the visible expressions were grim when the attention shifted towards the opening doors until a few brightened up or became more worried as the four who had ventured into Ecaflipus entered the gloomy room. It wasn't until Joris took the bag from his shoulder that the already present Brotherhood of Tofu began to stir.

"You made it!" It was Yugo's voice which echoed through the room and broke the heavy silence before the young Eliatrope broke away from his friends to rush up towards the new arrivals. They looked dreadful, the proof of battle written all over them but they were alive and still in one piece by the looks of it.

Alys brought herself down to her scraped knees to welcome her brother into her arms, hugging him in relief after he threw himself against her. She knew he would be safe if he returned with the others to Sadida, though she couldn't help but feel something terrible had happened in their absence; there was too much worry present in the room. She felt something touch her shoulder, something rough and hard though it was a careful touch all the same. When she made the realization it wasn't Atcham but someone else who touched her, she turned her head to look at the one standing by her, her eyes growing larger with recognition before she whispered," Adamaï…?" She sounded surprised to see the young dragon before she released Yugo to pull Adamaï into a hug, holding him tight as a weight fell off her shoulders.

Adamaï was a little reluctant to return the hug, nodding somewhat slow. He took a step back once the grip the female Eliatrope had on him weakened, seeing her blue eyes flutter over him to examine him and see if he truly was alright… or himself.

Her eyes narrowed a little when a dark thought crossed her mind. Was it him or another one of Sipho's tricks? It had to be Adamaï... The others knew of the shapeshifter's existence so surely they had taken precautions to make absolutely certain this Adamaï was the real one? She gave the dragon a small smile when she took her hands away from him and went with trusting her gut, saying with the care she always showed him," thank the Goddess you are safe… you had us worried."

"There wasn't much to worry about," Adamaï mumbled while he looked to Otomaï, the dragon's words not matching the thoughtful expression the alchemist carried. Almost everyone present was brooding, the focus divided between the ones who had returned from Ecaflipus and the four Dofus resting on the pedestal.

Even though Adamaï and Otomaï had returned, someone else was missing… Alys understood why the Percedal children weren't present in the throne room but she couldn't fathom why Tristepin was nowhere to be seen. Was he with the children? Evangelyne was keeping herself in the background, not having said a word while a storm was brewing on her face. Alys looked in between the boys while she remained knelt beside them, asking with obvious reluctance," what happened here...?"

"It is Pinpin, he… He left to face Ogrest alone after he made certain the Tree would be safe from the flood," Yugo softly said, his brown eyes averting from Alys to glance over towards Evangelyne in worry," we were unable to stop him from going…"

"Fool of an Iop," Kerubim said under his breath while terror showed on his fuzzy face," that could be the death of him." To face Ogrest alone... God or not, he wouldn't stand a chance against the creature which caused landmasses to sink to the bottom of newly formed oceans and had wiped out countless of species with his tantrums.

"Did… did you find Ush?" Yugo asked after he turned to Joris to change the subject and not upset Evangelyne any further, seeing the small master nod in response.

"We did indeed," he answered truthfully before he stepped forward with his backpack held in his hands, soon followed by Alys to assist him. He stepped up next to the four Dofus which had been retrieved by the others, eyeing the two Otomaï and Adamaï had presumably found before opening the bag to hold it out for Alys. "We have come to learn that Lord Ush Galesh and Count Jacquemart Astron Harebourg are working for one or more individuals who do not wish for the six Eliatrope Dofus to be gathered and used against Ogrest," he said loud enough to be heard while Alys took the two Dofus from the bag and carefully placed them with the others," Ush was deliberately trying to slow us down for reasons he refused to speak of."

"They call themselves the Forgotten," Otomaï spoke up, giving Joris a serious look when the master frowned at him," I am certain you have heard of them before, Master Joris."

Joris nodded in acknowledgment together with Kerubim and Atcham; they had. They already knew Ush was part of a sect which tried to recruit Kerubim and Atcham with being sons of a God, but both refused. Neither of them shared the sect's ideals and it made them enemies since. However, it came as a surprise that Count Harebourg was part of the very same sect.

Otomaï had past dealings with the Forgotten as well, though was more involved with Harebourg than any of the other members. "We met Lady Echo in the deserted temple of the Valley of Wind. She wasn't hostile but she warned us about the consequences of using the power of the Eliatrope Dofus against the Primordial Dofus. She allowed us to take back the two Dofus, hoping we would take what she shared with us in consideration and decide to do the right thing. She claimed the Forgotten wish to protect this world, not destroy it."

Atcham could be heard scoffing," sure…" He was unconvinced. The Forgotten were a bunch of God hating demigods and dragon offspring, wishing to bring all the Gods down a peg and strip them from their divinity. It sounded rather opposite from protecting this very world as the Gods were the ones watching over it... or so they were supposed to do.

"Let us decide how we divide the Dofus for now," Joris said to not linger on the true purpose behind the Forgotten. They had all the six Dofus back in their possession and so it was time to move onto the next step. If Tristepin had gone to face Ogrest alone, it was only a matter of time before things would become worse," I propose each member of Tofu to hold onto a Dofus until we decide on what to do next. We can't keep the Dofus together, not after what has happened. Besides…" He lifted two of the Dofus into his arms to begin dividing them after nobody objected to his suggested plan, saying as he walked over to Yugo and Adamaï and held the Dofus out to them," the Brotherhood of Tofu has proven time and again that they can handle any situation. Better than any of us, in fact…" He sounded humble and apologetic, the guilt he felt for having secretly gathered the Eliatrope Dofus and losing them in the end still weighing down on him.

Evangelyne sounded bitter when she spoke up after Joris brought two of the remaining Dofus to her and Ruel, saying while holding the handed over dragon egg like it was nothing but a meaningless rock," this still doesn't help Tristepin in any way. Do I have to remind you that he left to face Ogrest alone?" There was spite in her voice, along with the look she gave everyone after her words gathered their attention. The tone she spoke in caused unease to wash over the throne room as nobody knew what to say in return.

Alys picked up one of the last two Dofus to bring it over towards Amalia while the truth continued to bear down on everyone, the sixth Dofus egg remaining by itself as the sixth member of the Brotherhood was fighting a giant monstrosity. "Nobody forced him to go, Evangelyne," Armand said when Alys handed the Dofus over to the princess, causing both the women to look at him with raised eyebrows," he put his own neck on the line."

" _Armand_!" the king's voice boomed in obvious anger, an anger which made the prince scowl in response," show some respect! Sir Tristepin headed out to save our people and this very world. He saved us before and never asked for anything in return. You do well to remember that."

Armand kept his mouth shut to not stoke the fire any further though the clenching of his hands betrayed he was not agreeing with whatever his father was trying to make clear. The Iop rushed head first into trouble, trouble which could only flare up. If Ogrest would grow any more angry or upset, Sadida would be the first to fall victim to it. To think this so called Iop God had managed to steal Evangelyne away from him several years ago and kept outshining him since… it only fed his envy.

"Tristepin is a God now," Alys said after she returned to the pedestal to pick up the very last Dofus and hold it tenderly in her hands," but that he received divinity does not mean he stands a chance against Ogrest. It has been nearly two hundred years since but if twelve Gods, united and strong, could not defeat him… you can imagine the chance Tristepin has today." She bent forward to hold the turquoise and pink colored Dofus out to Joris to allow him to keep it as Tristepin's replacement after he returned to the two Ecaflips, seeing him hesitate before accepting her trust and the Dofus with a small incline of his head.

Yugo held Grougaloragran's Dofus under his arm while thinking about the situation before saying after he gathered his courage and confidence," but we are able to help him now thanks to the Eliatrope Dofus. We have the means! Adamaï and I will use the Dofus to--"

"--Bad idea, Yugo," Adamaï cut him off to stop his brother from gaining any support for his stupendous plan," Lady Echo warned us about what would happen if we use the Dofus against Ogrest and the Primordial Dofus he possesses. We need to think this through."

"Adamaï, you sound like you actually believe her theories…"

The young dragon looked towards the princess after she expressed her thoughts with fright tainting her words before he glanced over towards the grand alchemist who was with him when they visited the temple in the Valley of Wind. "Otomaï can attest to the severity of the situation. It really is dire, no matter that it was Lady Echo who shared the knowledge with us."

"I'll be honest," Otomaï muttered before he spoke a little more clear," I don't trust this woman, but we should not underestimate the impact the two sets of Dofus may cause when they are used against each other. My son is drowning this world by merely crying… imagine what could happen if he were to truly become angry."

"Wait, I don't understand," Evangelyne said, her bitter behavior having flipped over to grave worry when nobody in the throne room other than Yugo spoke of saving her lover," is nobody going to help Pinpin?"

"Evangelyne… your Tristepin is a God now. Do you honestly think he needs my shovel?"

Evangelyne's worried look turned harsh and venomous when she glared to Ruel after he spoke quietly, snapping with obvious distaste," he wouldn't hesitate to help you if you were in need! I know what you are all thinking of Tristepin but he didn't wish for this! He only wanted one thing and that was to go back home and be with his children. I… I was the one who pushed him to accept his responsibilities, to act like a God and save the people. I pushed him too hard apparently…"

Yugo looked somber as he was forced to witness Evangelyne crumble under the pressure and grief. She had always been the more level headed member of the Brotherhood, acting with reason, thinking things through and fast but all that was out of her reach now. "I agree with Evangelyne… Whatever happens, Pinpin is our friend. We can't sit around and do nothing while he is out there risking his life to save us."

"But we can't use the Dofus against Ogrest, Yugo," Adamaï said in response, sounding a little careful to not step on anyone's toes. It pained the young dragon as much as everyone else, but he felt responsible to remind everyone of what may happen if anyone was going to try and save Tristepin with the Dofus," Lady Echo specifically said--"

" _Lady Echo_!" Evangelyne's voice echoed through the throne room, nearly shouting the name when she spat it out," that name hasn't been off your lips since you returned! You barely know her and already have you chosen her over Tristepin, abandoning him like he means nothing to you!"

Adamaï looked shocked at Evangelyne's accusation. All he wished for was the world to be saved, though he honestly did believe that using the Eliatrope Dofus to defeat Ogrest was not the way, not when the presented facts matched up. Her words stung, however... He didn't wish to lose Tristepin either. "I am not abandoning anyo--!"

"--Mama!" Flopin's sudden voice interrupted the argument, his small head peeking into the throne room while his brown eyes were large with worry, searching for his mother until he found her staring at him with frightful anticipation," you have to come, quickly. Something is wrong with Elely!"

Nobody had to urge Evangelyne to leave and go see her daughter; she was gone before anyone could blink, following Flopin to the long balcony where he and his sister were waiting for the small council in the throne room to end. Flopin didn't slow in his rush when he ran across the grass to Elely, saying while he looked over to his mother," she's been like this for a short while now. She… she said she was going to see Papa."

Evangelyne knelt down next to her ginger haired daughter, her large green eyes fluttering over the glowing small girl as she sat motionless with crossed legs. "This aura... it looks like Tristepin's," she stammered after most of the ones present in the throne room arrived on the balcony, having followed her to make certain the young Iopette was alright. Evangelyne hesitated, her hands kept aloft before she reluctantly touched Elely, the golden glow which enveloped Elely crawling up her arm. The view of the balcony and her daughter disappeared to be replaced by an ominous rocky scene, lightning striking from a raging storm which clouded the sky. She wasn't able to look away or change direction, realizing she was looking through someone else's eyes. She gasped before retracting her hand after witnessing the sight of the monster called Ogrest, saying with a quivering voice as the golden glow ebbed away after she broke contact with Elely," Tristepin!... Elely, she-she can see him!"

"How interesting," Otomaï muttered, having followed Alys and Joris to check on Elely while the male royal family members and two Ecaflips remained behind in the throne room," it appears your daughter inherited a few of her father's divine talents."

Yugo came closer to Evangelyne and Elely, hesitating before he lightly touched the girl who remained in a trance. Her aura felt warm as it crept up his arm to envelop him but the warmth became ice cold when Yugo witnessed what Tristepin was facing. Ogrest was strong, stronger than Tristepin as the giant creature smacked the God about as if he were nothing but a fly. "No, Ogrest… I can see him, and Pinpin too."

The young Eliatrope looked down to Evangelyne when he felt her hand against his arm, hearing her plead while she kept her head down and fought against the misery and helplessness which overwhelmed her," we _have_ to get him, Yugo… we have to."

Everyone's attention turned to Adamaï after Evangelyne fell silent, the dragon the only one left to his consent in aiding Tristepin. He looked everyone over with a quick inspecting glance while their eyes bore down upon him before he shook his head and averted his gaze from his brother," we can't, Yugo…"

"Yes, we can," Yugo defied as he strode over to Adamaï," we can help him with the Eliatrope Dofus."

"Using them could destroy the World of Twelve!"

Yugo kept closing the distance in between himself and his brother, the confusion he felt apparent on his face though there was also frustration as Adamaï refused to change his mind. Why was this such an issue? Why didn't Adamaï agree with saving Tristepin? Something is amiss. "Ad, what is wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself; Tristepin is your friend too."

"And it pains me just as much to have him be where he is now, but we can't risk the world for his sake alone. Lady Echo was willing to hide the Dofus so we wouldn't make the mistake of using them and tearing this world apart."

Yugo came to a slow stop while his eyebrows drew down and together into a dark frown after listening to Adamaï, saying under his breath while suspicion spiked within," you are _not_ Adamaï."

"What?" Adamaï sounded baffled before he spun around when Yugo suddenly came leaping at him from a Zaap in an attempt to snatch the Dofus from him, blinking in utter surprise after his brother jumped into action. Without hesitation, the young Eliatrope summoned his weapon after he slid to a stop and turned around to face Adamaï, standing ready like he was about to strike out; it had the young dragon frozen in shock.

" _Yugo_!" Alys gasped after the Eliatrope summoned his sword, stopping herself from clasping a hand over her mouth. What in the Twelve's name happened? She was quick to appear next to Adamaï with the aid of a portal, saying in an attempt to not have the situation escalate further while she rose a hand before the dragon to shield him," what are you doing? Put that away!"

The boy shook his head while his Wakfu weapon kept fluctuating and shimmering in his hand, saying frantically with a wild look in his eyes as he pointed the sword at Adamaï," he is Sipho, he _has_ to be!"

Alys stiffened up when Yugo accused Adamaï of being the shapeshifter, her eyes moving to the glaring dragon behind her while feeling doubt crawl up her spine. Could it be…? No, it would be foolish for Sipho to still be around and keep up appearances, especially after all that had happened. "Yugo, be reasonable… Put the sword down."

"If he really is Adamaï, he can tell me something only he and I know about," Yugo bit while keeping the pointy end of the Wakfu blade aimed at the one standing behind his adopted sister, paranoia gnawing at him.

"So _this_ is how you react when someone disagrees with you?" Adamaï asked while peering past Alys towards Yugo, falling silent for a moment before he gave his brother a small nod and pushed Alys' hand away," fine, have it your way… After Nox was defeated and we stayed in Sadida, I kept waking you up because I wasn't used to sleeping in an actual bed. We would talk for hours, mostly about Emelka and Alibert as I had yet to meet him. I told you several times that I was afraid he wouldn't accept me, that he would be scared to have me around because I am a dragon. That I would be shunned. I was so worried that it kept me awake, but you assured me time and again that he would accept me like he accepted you; like a _son_." His eyes narrowed when he saw Yugo waver in his tense posture," we never spoke of it again after Alibert came to visit us in Sadida."

Seemingly convinced, the boy's sword disappeared after shame swept over him. That which Adamaï shared with him was indeed something he had never discussed with anyone else, making it a proof of his true identity. They had always been so close ever since they found each other... Did he honestly just draw a weapon on his own brother? "I-I am sorry, Ad…"

Adamaï took a step back while clutching the Dofus tighter against his chest and scowled as Yugo's actions and accusations cut him deeper than the sword would have done if Yugo had decided to actually use it," no, I don't want your apologies. You don't even recognize your own brother..." He turned away before he changed into his Scaraleaf form and flew off with a rapid beating of his small wings, not looking back as he took to the sky with the Dofus in his grip.

"Adamaï, wait!" Alys desperately called out after him but the shapeshifted dragon soon disappeared from view as he made his way into the forest and trees, moving too fast to flee from the pain and disappointment.

Yugo quickly stepped up next to her to lean on the balcony's balustrade and prepare himself to go after his brother, but all he could do was watch Adamaï leave in pure defeat. He was gone and had taken the last piece to Tristepin's salvation with him... Alys comfortingly lay an arm around Yugo, biting her lip in concern and thought before the boy clutched her robes as he pressed himself against her, his small body shuddering as he fought back the welling tears. They had never fought like this before. He messed up so badly...

"I… I forced Pinpin to act…" Evangelyne spoke softly but everyone was able to hear her. She had become nothing but a huddle of misery while she sat in front of her daughter, the realization she was going to lose Tristepin beginning to sink in. There was no hope left after Adamaï ran off. "I wanted--"

"--Mind his right, Papa."

Everyone looked up in surprise when Elely suddenly spoke as if Tristepin was right beside her rather than on an island far away, her golden aura spreading and sweeping over Evangelyne after the Cra took her daughter's arm to be a part of the connection Elely shared with Tristepin. A few of the others came closer in curiosity after Yugo set aside his shame and was the first to touch Evangelyne, the others soon forming a makeshift chain to share the divine connection and see what Elely was trying to warn her father for. What they saw was horrifying; Tristepin was barely able to keep his own against Ogrest, fighting the monstrosity with all he had, but he was unable to fend off many of the blows Ogrest landed on him. It was a true clash of titans, a God against the power of the six Primordial Dofus, and it was devastating to watch. The connection broke after Yugo retracted his hand from Evangelyne's back and severed the temporary bond, the vision of the ongoing fight on Zinit fading away.

"Elely is able to communicate with Pinpin…"

"Probably," Ruel said while he glanced to Amalia after the princess gave a voice to what others were thinking," but what is happening over there is entirely out of our league…"

"I have to find Ad," Yugo said as he turned to Alys, the shame and guilt he felt overshadowed by a flaring of frustration," we can't leave Pinpin like this. He'll be killed if we do." He held Grougaloragran's Dofus out to his sister and said to her after she accepted it from him and cradled it in her arms," he _has_ to help."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Yugo..." Alys said to him, holding back the words she wished to say. It was difficult for everyone involved. She herself stood behind Adamaï's view on the situation, but if there was a chance for Tristepin to be saved without fighting Ogrest, she was willing to take it. She watched her little king disappear when he used his Zaaps to chase after Adamaï, swallowing as dread crept up on her to moment she was left behind. How terrible it was to see everyone torn up and divided… She hugged the Dofus against her chest while she stayed by the balustrade, her eyes resting on the dark horizon to await Yugo's return... hopefully with Adamaï and the Dofus. 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The wait for Yugo's return seemed to last for hours... Evangelyne couldn't bear watching Tristepin fight Ogrest any further during Yugo's absence and retreated a little from Elely to hug and comfort her son, her daughter left in Amalia and Ruel's care. Alys was keeping an eye on the surroundings, her eyes glazed over with the familiar cyan glow of Wakfu as she searched for a sign of life among the trees with the aid of her Wakfu vision. Joris was nearby, his own attention divided between everyone present while he quietly pondered about the situation.

Yugo's return was sudden after he appeared from a Zaap, though his return was not met with any cheering or relief, his lone presence foreboding. He was alone, except for the Dofus Adamaï'd run off with, the glowing dragon egg held in his arms. He looked horrible... in fact, he was hurt.

"Yugo, what did you do...?" Alys asked him after she turned to him and came closer, unable to stop herself from sounding stern but also careful as she took in the fresh injuries he had, mostly scrapes, cuts and bruises. Something wasn't right and it made her fear the worst.

"We… couldn't come to an agreement," Yugo said quietly after he averted his eyes from Alys and held the Dofus firmer against his chest," but he'll get over it… I am sure of it."

Empty words. He and Adamaï had never fought before and Alys knew this to be true. The hurtful and shameful look he wore was enough for the female Eliatrope to guess that things didn't go well between the two brothers, but what exactly had occurred? "Yugo--"

"--I am going to help Pinpin if you give me your Dofus, Eva," Yugo abruptly cut off Alys' concern to stop her from asking questions he didn't wish to answer, instead looking towards the Cra who carried her son and the green colored Dofus," I promise I'll get him back in one piece."

Finally a smile. Evangelyne didn't hesitate when she stepped over to Yugo and allowed Flopin to hand over the Dofus, Amalia and Ruel soon following the child's example as they were spurred on by the thought of saving Tristepin. Joris and Alys lingered after the four Dofus were placed before Yugo's feet onto the grass, doubt nagging the two ambassadors. Alys gave into handing the Dofus over when Joris glanced her way and stepped forth to be the one to make the decision, knowing there was no choice or backing away from the vague plan of action.

"Keep Adamaï's advice in mind, Yugo," Amalia said when Joris and Alys came closer to add their Dofus to the small pile, receiving a faint smile and a nod in return before the boy's expression turned serious when the master of Bonta spoke to him.

"Your brother is right, you must be cautious," Joris said after he left the Dofus he was temporarily entrusted with on the grass," Lady Echo's warnings may be hollow or untrue, but they are too important to completely ignore. They must hold a sense of truth." He fell silent when Alys brushed past him and stretched out her free arm to touch Yugo's shoulder, taking a respectful step back to allow the siblings to converse. The Dofus Alys held onto was the last one to be added, though he was certain she wasn't going to change her mind.

She looked like she was struggling after Yugo finally met her gaze, still not certain what to make of the different sides he had shown this day. He believed Adamaï wasn't himself, that he was Sipho, but in her eyes, it was Yugo who acted unlike his usual self. It made her doubtful of what he would do after reaching reach the Zinit and coming face to face with Ogrest, that he wouldn't heed the warnings given. He had been too irrational and bold throughout all this. "Promise me you won't fight Ogrest, or at least try," Alys pleaded while she kept her hand on his shoulder," convince Tristepin to retreat and return home, don't take the risk. We'll find a different way to stop Ogrest."

"I promise." He sounded sincere... She would have to trust in his word and hope his usual sense of justice and reason would keep him to his promise; there was no turning back now. "Thank you, everyone," he said with gratitude after Alys placed Grougaloragran's Dofus with the others, the set almost complete.

"I'll be coming with you," Otomaï suddenly spoke up before raising a hand to interrupt Yugo's objection when he saw the boy shake his head and part his lips to speak," if there is one person who can reason with Ogrest, it is me… his father. I have to come along."

Yugo grimaced in thought. He would rather go alone to not jeopardize anyone's life, but the alchemist was making sense. He was the one who created Ogrest and there was, therefore, a small chance that the creature would listen to him. It was worth the shot. "Very well…" he complied before he leaned forward to lay down the Dofus he had taken from Adamaï, a sudden wonder of what to do crossing his mind. How was he supposed to use the Dofus? How did it work? Nobody ever taught him or even told him how to gain power from the Dofus.

A humming sounded like a quiet answer to the boy's wonder, starting like a very soft buzzing which increased in volume after the Dofus began to glow when Yugo completed the set. Alys straightened up when all the six Dofus levitated upwards after Yugo placed the last Dofus down, stretching one of her arms out to guide Joris and Amalia back as the loud humming continued. The polished shells of the Eliatrope eggs were resonating with an unexplained vibration, catching everyone by surprise as they seemed to move on their own. Alys let out a wince when the Dofus suddenly lashed out with sharp jolts of Wakfu until they clung on the Eliatropes and became electrifying, the two of them getting tangled up in a crackling torrent of Wakfu which emitted from the Dofus. The Dofus began to slowly circle around them while continuing to strike at Yugo and Alys, seeking for something within them.

A burning haze fell over her mind after the Dofus' power dug into her, seizing control over her body and her Wakfu and feed upon it while the opposite happened to Yugo. As her life force drained away from her against her will, Yugo could feel a newfound strength forcefully overwhelm him. The Dofus knew who he was; he was one of them, one of the Six.

The boy was in pain as the Dofus kept lashing out at them, feeling their power surging through his body while Alys fed them the Wakfu they desired to have, ripping it from her like hungry beasts. It felt hot; something was burning in his chest and hands, behind his eyes and in the back of his head. He couldn't keep himself standing, dropping to hands and knees while he fought against whatever was trying to grasp a hold of him. The will of the Dofus was digging deep into his conscience as if it was tearing him open on the spot. It was searching… and it found what it was looking for.

The sky grew dark as if the night suddenly swept over Sadida, the clouds gone and replaced with stars for as far as one could see. It made everyone present back up a little and gaze upwards in fright and intrigue before a multitude of sparks shot away from Yugo as he sat hunched over on the grass. The Wakfu which escaped the boy formed a multitude of male figures in the starry sky, all different in size and age. They were representations of Yugo, fragments of his soul, of his past lives, of his memories. They hung still in the air, glowing like the stars around them while gazing down at the ones looking up in awe. " _I am alright_ ," many voices sounded in unison, reassuring everyone who witnessed the phenomena before the two Eliatropes rose up from the ground as the six Dofus continued to crackle and slowly spin around them.

The tendrils and swirls of Wakfu which seeped away from Alys faded and disappeared after her feet left the ground, the hunger of the Dofus sated after they took all she had within. She was released from their grasp while Yugo remained in the middle of the circle the Dofus formed around them, her glowing eyes closing as she fell down.

Joris dove forward to catch Alys in her short fall when she suddenly dropped, the remnants of her Wakfu lingering where she was held up in the air before it was swept up in the torrent of power surrounding Yugo. Breaking her fall the best he could in such a short time frame, he tried to keep her head up as she was limp in his hold before his small fingers clutched for her scarf as it began to slip down. Her wings... _they were gone_! There was no time to properly examine her as something was happening with the six Dofus and Yugo, but it wasn't too difficult to notice that she had been severely drained. Her skin had grown sickeningly pale, along with her hair, the stitched parts of her veil which hid the free flowing Wakfu laying flat over her head.

"Alys…!" Joris looked frantic when she didn't respond and wasn't breathing, horror showing in his wide open eyes until several flashes overhead drew his attention away from her. His head snapped upwards to see Yugo and the many different copies of him, the stars and apparitions reflecting in his visible eyes while he refused to release the female Eliatrope.

The many projections of Yugo's past lives returned to him and the six Dofus like multiple lightning strikes which lit up the sky until it all cluttered together and blinded everyone with one final eruption of power. The force of it nearly knocked everyone back, the starry night sky fading away to become the familiar sight of the gray clouds which had covered Sadida for days on end. It was no longer raining but the gloom did return.

Joris clung onto Alys while he stared up to Yugo, the boy looking different as the power of the Dofus shone through his skin with a peculiar pattern, one which was familiar. The look in Yugo's eyes distant, however, though he appeared to be fully aware of his surroundings as he hovered with the Dofus surrounding him.

"I… I am among all of you," the boy spoke with an unearthly voice, echoing like he was elsewhere with his spirit," I can see and hear everything, every stream of Wakfu which travels across the World of Twelve, the breathing of all living things." His vision had changed, sensing the Wakfu of all and everything around him, his senses heightened to the point of being unnaturally sensitive. He could see Joris and Amalia when he lowered his eyes downwards to see his friends, seeing their Wakfu swirl around them while Alys' body Joris continued to hold was nearly void of the precious life force; there was only but a flicker left.

A loud buzzing began to fill his ears as he stared down upon the three before the shrill noise turned into a throbbing headache which overwhelmed him, the six Dofus which slowly spun around him suddenly speeding up. It was an extreme surge of power, much stronger than what he experienced before. It caused him to scream when the six Dofus connected with his conscience and merged with his being, the circle he was kept in breaking as the Dofus spun too fast to be seen with the naked eye.

There was a moment of pure tension when his suffering reached everyone present until his sudden screaming abruptly stopped and silence returned to the balcony after a final flash of light. The Brotherhood remained reluctant to approach him after Yugo returned to solid ground, the torrent of energy which whipped around the boy too strong to allow anyone near. Behind him was a cyan halo of Wakfu, formed by the six Dofus which had linked themselves to him. He appeared to be alright and in control of himself, the crackling of Wakfu dying down though the halo remained and kept spinning with a soft whirring as if out of control behind his back.

He turned to Joris and Alys while standing stoically with resolve, silently observing his sister before he reached out with a glowing hand to touch her shoulder, a grimace forming on his face. Yugo noticed Joris' grip on the female Eliatrope tighten when he reached over, his small dark fingers digging away into the blue cloth of her veil as he held her head up and against him. His expression was hidden within the shadow of his hood but it was apparent to the young Eliatrope that the Bontarian master was distraught. There hadn't been a single sign of life from Alys after the Dofus used her as an energy source, just like the Eliacube had done before, her still form lying lifeless on the grass and across his small lap. She was drained of all vibrant colors, her skin and hair nearly white.

The others came closer and watched in silence as they weren't certain of what exactly had happened or what was going to happen. Yugo was radiating with newly found power, a stark contrast to the female Eliatrope which hadn't moved or spoken after she got trapped in the circle the Dofus had formed around them. It all happened so fast, it was over before anyone managed to grasp a hold on themselves or the situation.

Yugo moved his hand further upwards to slip it underneath the locks of hair which fell before Alys' face, touching her forehead before he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her whole body suddenly tensed up as the glow of Yugo's hand penetrated her skin, her veins becoming visible like long lines of cyan while he shared some of his newly found strength and Wakfu with her. She gave so much to have him become strong enough to hopefully face Ogrest and save Tristepin and perhaps the whole world, perhaps a little too much. The Dofus had been too greedy after been dormant for so long…

Alys' eyes snapped open when the small amount of Wakfu surged through her and forced her to fill her lungs with air, pulling her away from the edge she was lingering on and bringing her back to the world of the living. Relief swept over the gathered group when Alys coughed and shuddered against Joris' small frame as she curled up before Yugo straightened up and turned around to face everyone, the glowing markings across his skin fading away.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Yugo?" Ruel asked reluctantly while Alys' coughing died down, seeing a warm and confident smile form on Yugo's face before he nodded in answer. It may have been terrifying to witness the spectacle but all felt as it should be. He was strong, in harmony with the Dofus of his brothers and sisters and prevented Alys from getting sacrificed to save Tristepin from Ogrest. He was unstoppable.

"Let us get moving then," Otomaï said after he closely examined Alys with just his eyes and shifted into the blue bird form he was known to travel with to fly to Yugo and not delay their leave any further. He nestled himself between the pointy ears of Yugo's hat to make himself comfy, not knowing for certain how exactly Yugo was going to reach the Zinit, but he guessed it would be by the means of portals.

How it came as a surprise when Yugo suddenly vanished, the boy not using his Zaaps to venture to the island which was Ogrest's home for the last two centuries, but instead using the halo of spinning Dofus like a makeshift propeller to send himself through the air. Otomaï had trouble holding on, the boy going so fast that nobody was able to see them shooting through the sky. He should reach the Zinit in less than half an hour if he managed to keep up that speed.

The Brotherhood of Tofu stared at the spot where Yugo stood mere moments ago before realizing it had truly begun. There was no turning back. Either a fight against Ogrest would occur or another solution would need to be found before it was too late.

Joris felt Alys shaking after she clasped her arms around his small waist, her face buried away against him while breathing heavy. The ears of her veil were no longer laying flat and empty, the Wakfu Yugo shared with her had brought back her Wakfu wings though they were smaller than before. Her pale complexion and the small wings she hid from the world reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on her, the day when she was found among the Clock's debris after Nox's defeat in Sadida. She was more weak and frail after the Eliacube drained her for who knew how many years, but this was similar nonetheless. First the Eliacube and now the six Dofus of the Eliatropes, Joris thought before he wondered. Was it her fate to be an energy source for any Eliatrope relics?

"How is she, Master Joris?" Ruel asked while he stood by the Bontarian master, forcing Joris to leave his thoughts and worries to focus on what was happening around him.

"The Lady Alys will be fine. She needs to find herself after lingering close to death." He tried to sound indifferent to not give up the illusion he was as composed like he always was, his affinity with the Eliatrope still a secret to many and all. No matter what others thought or guessed about the relationship the two had, he would deny it for the time being. Though, internally he was worried and distracted. A good thing his face was concealed within his hood to hide his distress. To think he almost lost her again… it was a heavy thought to bear.

He leaned back a little when he felt Alys shift after he answered Ruel, feeling her head leave his lap as she pushed herself up on her hands. She was shaky but she managed to keep herself up while slowly lifting her head to look up towards the old Enutrof, saying with plea tied to her voice," please don't worry… I am alright…"

Ruel didn't seem all that convinced, a feeling which was shared with Joris but neither said anything. It was obvious she didn't wish to worry or burden anyone, not when others were more important like Elely who sat as still as a statue while glowing like a small candle's flame, or Yugo who was heading for the Zinit to bring Tristepin back home. She survived and would be well; there was no reason for anyone to be concerned about her well-being.

"I'll stay by her. I would like to ask you to watch over the princess, children and Evangelyne, Master Stroud," Joris said before receiving an understanding nod from Ruel," this is far from over."

"It is, isn't it?" Ruel mumbled, having a bad feeling about it all. The wait for something to happen was going to be a tough one, but one they all had to endure. At least Elely was able to keep track of what was happening on the Zinit as she continued to watch her father fight against Ogrest. She was very quiet however and it was rather concerning. Ruel turned away from the two seated on the ground to make his way over towards Evangelyne, laying a comforting hand upon her shoulder even though he received no response as the Cra's eyes were glued on her daughter.

Once the attention was turned to the child and the glimpses she was able to give to anyone who touched her, Joris reached out to cup Alys' face and have her look at him, asking with a hushed voice while trying to look her in the eye and keeping his voice down," are you certain you are alright…?"

She stared back at him when the worry he had felt all this time finally shimmered through the appearances he was trying to keep up, her posture slinking a little with the lowering of her shoulders as her own attempt to act strong wavered a little. "I am sorry," she whispered while her expression softened and she weakened further in her posture," it happened before I could stop it…" As he shook his head to quietly tell her not to apologize, she added to try and assure him," I am fine… just cold."

Joris cast a glance around after he stood back up, his eyes searching for something until they rested upon the two metal orbs which kept the pelt he wore around his neck. He didn't need to think twice about it when he nimbly undid the fur mantle and leaned forward to pull it around Alys' shoulders, catching the surprised look she gave him. He didn't say anything as he adjusted the pelt, the white fur a bit small but it covered her bare shoulders enough to grant some warmth.

Her pale cheeks showed a faint hint of color after Alys slightly pulled her shoulders up and held the front of the spotted pelt to keep it in place, whispering to the master while she timidly smiled to him," thank you…"

He nodded, returning the smile before he straightened his back and looked to the few people who stood gathered around the five-year old basking in a divine golden aura. With Yugo having set out to retrieve Tristepin, there was nothing else anybody could do but wait. He rose his gaze upwards to the cloudy sky while holding his hands behind his back, saying with a lowered voice to keep the conversation between him and the Eliatrope," we can go back inside if you desire for it. There is nothing more we can do here; it is out of our hands."

"No…" she said with a shake of her head while looking towards the little girl from the corner of her eyes," Elely is still connected with Tristepin; she is our only link to the fight. I… I need to know if Yugo--" She fell silent when words escaped her. She told Yugo to not engage Ogrest, to get Tristepin off the Zinit and bring him back here but what if something were to happen? What if something unpredictable would force Yugo to act after all and use the Dofus? What if this Lady Echo was right all along and something devastating was to happen?

Joris threw a quick glance towards the others to make certain no one was looking their way before he placed a hand over Alys' and leaned closer to her while his other hand disappeared into her scarf to hold the side of her slender neck. He tipped his head forward to let it rest against hers, his eyes closed as he whispered to her in an attempt to soothe her worries," he knows better than to fight against Ogrest, Alys, but prepare yourself for the worst. Have faith in him, however… you know he is capable of handling anything which is thrown his way." He paused while he allowed a memory to surface before he opened his eyes a little to look at her," your people are quite resilient, Lady Alys."

A faint smile showed across her lips as his words brought her several years back to the throne room of Sadida, shortly after she returned from Emrub and found out Joris hadn't perished at the hand of Qilby the Traitor. "Not as resilient as you, Master Joris…" she quietly said as she repeated word for word what she told him then before her voice ebbed away as she felt the warmth of his hand crawl up the side of her neck to her cheek. Her eyes closed to his gentle touch while Joris brought himself closer to her, yet the tender and intimate moment they wished to share never came as something unexpected happened.

Alys clasped her arms around herself when she suddenly buckled forward with a pained gasp after something cut through her conscience while at the same time Elely reeled backward with a startled sound, the girl's eyes wide open in shock while she sat bewildered in the grass and supported herself with her hands placed behind her. The golden aura she had been enveloped in was gone, the link she had with her father suddenly severed. "P-papa…?" she stuttered while her eyes remained on the sky above, unable to grasp what she witnessed.

Joris grabbed for Alys' shoulders when she came back to her senses, asking while trying to help her sit up straight and gazed upon her terrified expression," Alys, what happened? Talk to me!"

"It-it is Yugo. He… he…"

He was gone.

 

**To be continued**

**  
**


	9. Watch The Skies

Turmoil erupted on the balcony the moment Elely's connection with Tristepin was broken. The girl was distraught, having tried to explain what she had seen the best she could. Yugo arrived on the island of Zinit faster than anyone anticipated and while he had tried to convince Tristepin to leave the fight and live another day, Tristepin refused. Not wishing to leave his friend behind, Yugo remained to make certain the Iop God would survive the terrifying fight against Ogrest and the six dragons which came to the monster's aid; Dardondakal, Grougalorasalar, Ignemikhal, Terrakourial, Aerafal and Aguabrial. With Ogrest as the guardian of the Primordial Dofus belonging to these dragons, they were at his side and ready to defend him after the Dofus were disturbed.

Otomaï had taken it upon himself to take the six Primordial Dofus from within Ogrest, his son's stomach acting like a haven bag's pocket dimension which able to hold anything no matter the size or quantity. While Otomaï ventured into Ogrest to find the Dofus, Yugo and Tristepin tried to stall their opponents and give Otomaï the time he needed. The presence of Otomaï only angered Ogrest more, however...

Elely was able to see most of the fight. The clash between the two sets of Dofus had terrible consequences, forcing Yugo to remain on the sideline though he kept getting pushed to act after he became part of the fight to save the world, the people, Sadida and Tristepin. The Dofus he merged with were tearing the island apart whenever it met the strength of the Primordial Dofus Ogrest kept inside of him. Lady Echo's warnings were true; Yugo was only speeding up the world's demise by becoming involved.

Unaware of Yugo's true intentions, Tristepin and Elely were equally confused when Yugo summoned all the power he possessed and caused the island's foundation to crack, raising the tall spires of the Zinit from the world's surface as if it weighed nothing. The little girl had felt her father's fear and panic when the Zinit was kept aloft just before it all vanished into thin air. Everything was gone.

First Adamaï, and then Yugo. Alys sat with her hands covering her face while Elely stammered, the worry she felt too much. She was able to sense Yugo without knowing she could. Perhaps the Wakfu he shared with her to recover her from near-death had created a faint link which was severed the moment he disappeared. It was as if he had died, for she couldn't feel anything whenever she tried to reach out to him with her senses.

A set of quick footsteps made Joris to look away from the female Eliatrope he stood by, turning his attention towards the entrance of the balcony to find his sons come running, panting while devastation was written on their faces. "Atch', Keke, what is it…?" he sounded urging while he took note of the expressions the Ecaflips held, knowing it wasn't boding well.

Him mentioning their names had Alys, Ruel and Amalia shift their focus towards Kerubim and Atcham after they stepped onto the balcony, not hesitating though it was obvious they knew something the present people weren't aware of. "You… you haven't seen it?" Kerubim warily asked before he picked up the pace and made his way over towards the end of the balcony, his eyes searching the sky before he pointed with his whole arm to something in the distance, somewhat behind the Tree of Life," look over there."

Joris was at Kerubim's side in a blink of an eye while some of the others carefully followed to see what the old Ecaflip was talking about, the small master leaping onto the wooden balustrade to have a better look. He couldn't hold back the gasp he let out in shock when he saw what looked like large rock far and high up in the sky; an asteroid. No, it wasn't just an asteroid... He recognized the spires from Elely's visions and the time he visited the island with the Brotherhood of Tofu. It was the Zinit!

Atcham slinked towards Alys after Joris joined Kerubim and saw what had appeared in the sky, keeping himself low with his long ears folded back while he observed the stirring of everyone. Three were missing from what he could see; Yugo, Adamaï and Otomaï. Where did they go? "Princess…" he whispered to Alys, the nickname he had given her and always called her by causing her shoulders to shudder as she fought back a sob, tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. He wasn't certain what had happened here but he had seen the sudden appearance of the Zinit; it could only be connected to why Alys was upset and looked more frail than usual, along with three faces not being present in the small crowd.

Alys abruptly clasped her arms around Atcham's crooked neck to bury herself away against his lean frame when he hunched over to her, a quivering breath escaping her. The muscles under his furless skin tensed up after he was drawn into a tight hug before Atcham wrapped his twiggy arms around the Eliatrope to lift her up to her feet, not saying anything as she held him and continued to swallow down the tears which wanted to be spilled. She didn't resist his attempt to have her stand so she could see what the tall Tree of Life was obscuring, leading her towards the balustrade once she gathered herself mentally.

Joris had to force himself to tear his wide-eyed gaze away from what was ominously hanging in the air, seeing Atcham was supporting Alys as he helped her join everyone who couldn't believe what they were seeing. His voice broke a little when he spoke up before it grew more gruff and steady, his gaze lowering down as many concerns were clouding his thoughts," Atcham, Keke… return to the King Sheran Sharm and stay with him. Aid him with whatever he requires to not have panic spread among the people. We'll assess the situation and take it from here."

"We're on it, Papa," Atcham said determinedly and released Alys before glancing towards his brother, the nod he received making him pounce away to swiftly return to the throne room while Kerubim was a little slower though he hurried the best he could. There wasn't much they could do other than be ready for what could and would happen if the island was to fall victim to the planet's gravity… if it hadn't done so already.

Joris reached out to touch Alys' shoulder after she found support from the mossy balustrade he stood upon, the knuckles of the hand holding the front of the pelt he had draped around her shoulders colored white as she held it so very tight while her blue eyes were cast upwards. Her other hand was held over her mouth while she stared towards the large chunk of rock which had appeared in the sky, recognizing it as the Zinit from Elely's vision. She never imagined Yugo to be capable of such, even with the six Dofus in his possession. What was the reason behind this mad decision? What did he think he would achieve? It looked so grim. The Zinit was steadily making its course towards the planet, entering the atmosphere at a snail's pace. Her fingers clutched for Joris' small hand resting on her shoulder while he remained close by her, defeat and fright hanging over the balcony like a thick suffocating fog.

"What do you think happened…?" It was a reluctant question to which nobody knew the answer to though guesses could be made.

"Yugo…" Alys whispered before her voice picked up in tone," he must have used the power of the Dofus to bring the Zinit up into the stratosphere so the fight against Ogrest wouldn't harm the world. There is no other explanation or reason for the island to be up there." And not just the island… the vessel in which the Eliatrope arrived to this world centuries ago was hidden within the depths of the Zinit's stone spires. Did the six Dofus resonate with the vessel and allowed Yugo to bring it upwards? Such a drastic action to take. "He'll destroy--" she interrupted herself, not wishing to think about the only link which allowed any Eliatrope to travel the Krozmos. Qilby desired to use it after liberating the children from Emrub but he needed this world's energy to make it happen, destroying it in the process. She wouldn't allow anyone to use the Zinit if it were up to her but it was a large part of her people's heritage; it contained collections of history and research, memories and answers. It would all be lost if whatever plan Yugo had didn't work out, along with the World of Twelve.

"It is coming closer…" Ruel said, saying out loud was everyone was thinking but didn't dare to admit. All eyes were on the terrifying sight of the Zinit which would be the end of the world if it made impact. Hope was ebbing away, allowing dread and helplessness to sink in. It was difficult to comprehend this was truly happening but the proof was right there and it was only getting worse.

The Zinit was floating in pieces, several of the broken parts of its rocky surface straying away from what was the base of the island. The smaller parts of the rubble, debris and shards easily fell victim to the world's gravity, pulled in fast and crashing down towards the surface.

Everyone present reeled back with a terrified or shocked sound when the first orange streak cut through the air, watching the piece of debris crash down like a burning meteor. More appeared, forming a rain of destruction which slowly but ominously began to make its way down through the atmosphere. It was everywhere; even that which laid beyond the borders of Sadida wasn't safe from the hail of fire and stone. There was no avoiding it and it was but a taste of what would happen if the Zinit would be pulled down into the planet. This truly was the end…

Large pieces of rock landed in the water which surrounded the Tree of Life while others crashed in the remainders of the forest, scattered across the pieces of land which were not submerged by Ogrest's tears. On the other side of the Tree which faced the impending doom, Prince Armand had riled up his men to form a barricade of vines to protect the Tree from any incoming debris and rubble. His men were few, the flood having taken too many casualties. Hopefully the small number would suffice. No, not hopefully… it  _had_  to. There was nothing more they could do to keep that which gave all the Disciples of Sadida life safe. The many vines the soldiers and guards summoned were thick, entwining with each other for better reinforcement but it wasn't enough as the vines and the Sadida's magics had their limits and couldn't reach high or wide enough to block the Tree from the incoming meteor shower.

Alys looked towards the makeshift barricade, the Tree and the burning specs in the sky which continued to rain down, her grip on Joris' hand tightening when a desperate thought crossed her mind. She slowly turned her head to look to the small master with a look of heavy reluctance which was tainted with fear, seeing him lower his gaze down from the frightening sight which covered almost the whole horizon to look back at her. There was a moment of silence between them, both not having the words to speak their thoughts in what seemed to be their final hour before she suddenly released his hand and disappeared through a Zaap which abruptly formed beside her.

Joris bit his tongue to prevent himself from calling out her name when Alys unexpectedly took her leave while the pieces of the Zinit continued to hail down upon the world, watching the trail of portals slowly course through the air as she made her way around the Tree of Life. What was she up to, where was she going? The barricade? She was still too weak! He clenched his jaws together before he leaped off the balustrade to try and follow her, leaving the remainders of the Brotherhood on the balcony. They were all powerless to stop the impending doom, and so was he.

Alys tried to bring herself upwards, already drained from being stripped of a large reserve of her Wakfu when Yugo merged with the Dofus. Her goal was to reach the top of the vines Armand and the Sadida soldiers had summoned and take it from there. If Yugo was capable to send the Zinit into space, he should be able to stop it from crashing into the planet. She hoped with all her heart he could. What other hope was there? There was nothing she could do to help him but she could try and help those on the surface of the World of Twelve… and that was what she planned to do.

She would try and lessen the damage he unintentionally caused.

Armand narrowed his eyes when he saw the trail of portals slowly making its way to the barricade, following it before a scowl appeared on his grass covered face when the female Eliatrope emerge from the Zaaps and landed on one of the thick vines which were suspended up in the air. As if the Eliatropes hadn't caused enough trouble already… She was an easy target up there, the vines already taking a heavy beating from the impacts they had to endure. He wasn't certain what she was up to, for he had never seen her jump into action before. To him she was but a frail woman with a useless ambassador title, serving children of which one bore a crown which meant nothing in the World of Twelve and had only been the catalyst of many problems. What could she possibly do other than get in the way and make matters worse?

Alys took a deep breath after she managed to balance herself on the vine which remained high up in the air, seeking for her own pool of Wakfu to tap into while unaware of Armand's harsh judgments. She pulled her long gloves off, discarding the pieces of torn cloth before she closed her eyes and rose her bare arms to lift her palms towards the incoming Zinit, fingers spreading while she channeled her Wakfu. It took painful effort after her body and spirit were weakened by the Dofus' hunger, but her familiar shield began to form in front of her, the Wakfu materializing before she took another deep breath and her eyes snapped open with determination and focus, glowing in the depths of her pupils. Faint markings began to form across her skin as she built up the power she had left within her and was given to her by Yugo, causing the shield to grow in size before she spread her arms far apart to command her Wakfu shield to expand beyond its normal capacity.

The flickering shield began to envelop the vines, enforcing it to withstand the hail of flaming stone. Armand's scowl had made way for an intense look while he observed what the Eliatrope was doing, unaware that Master Joris had made his way to the ledge where the prince and his men had stationed themselves to stand their ground and protect the Tree. The Bontarian master had finally caught up with Alys, his eyes pinned on where she was and what she was doing. She was far away but he could see how her body jerked whenever a flaming projectile crashed into the forming shield and caused its translucent surface to fluctuate and ripple; she was feeling the effects of it.

The Eliatrope's glowing eyes turned away from the incoming Zinit when a meteor nicked the edge of her growing but thinning shield, shooting past to crash into the side of the risen land mass which the Tree stood on. It splintered one of the Tree's exposed roots with its impact, causing Alys' concentration and Wakfu to flicker before it flared up again; she had to try harder. There was no choice with all the lives depending on it! She screamed as she pushed herself, trying with her all her might to make the shield large enough to protect the Tree and with it the entire Sadida race while the loss of Wakfu tore at her body. The shield grew with her desperate efforts to enforce the vine barrier, granting the Sadida soldiers down below some respite so they could divide their focus.

She could do this, he was certain of it. Joris watched on after the fluctuating Wakfu shield formed a partial dome which arched over the collection of thick vines and brambles, the wall Armand and his men had formed supporting the shield while the shield itself was the protection required to keep the Tree safe. Nobody knew what was happening on the Zinit, if Yugo and Tristepin were still on it or if it was abandoned. It didn't matter at the time; what mattered was the survival of the people. For how long could the female Eliatrope keep up the barrier she had formed? It looked thin and flickered in and out of existence in certain place. Could it withstand the impact if the Zinit would crash into the planet? Probably not. At least some people were trying to turn things around, no matter if it seemed pointless.

Her held up arms shook while she tried to keep her balance, her strength fading. The depletion of her Wakfu flared inside of her, the cyan glowing markings which had formed across her limbs fluctuating in brightness with her waning power, the Wakfu markings painful as they felt hot and seared into her skin. She had to try to not burn through her reserves, for the worst had yet to come, but she was already struggling. It was uncertain where exactly the Zinit would crash, but if it were elsewhere, and she could shield the Tree from the devastation which would follow, she was willing to try.

A pained cry escaped the female Eliatrope when the Zinit was suddenly blocked from her view by a strange but familiar pattern, the many circles and curls a mesmerizing sight which prodded like a hot poker into her eyes and forehead. It came out of nowhere; a large Zaap, larger than anyone had ever seen before, appeared in the sky and hid the terrifying sight of the incoming Zinit from sight. It brought a spark of hope to the onlookers, but it also increased the fear as nobody except for a few knew what the anomaly and its true purpose was.

The sudden circle which appeared in the sky hit Alys like a hammer to the head while she struggled to keep herself and the shield up, the sight of the massive portal Yugo had managed to summon on the Zinit causing her mind to go numb. Her arms shook and her fingers flexed, the markings across her skin burning her as she tore at her already depleted pool of Wakfu while feeling an inner turmoil well up among the pain.

There were memories which were trying to surface while she stared unwillingly at the massive portal with its detailed pattern, memories of when she and the many Eliatrope children were forced to flee into Emrub to escape the Mechasms through a portal which was exactly like the one she was unwillingly gazing upon… Flashes of terrified faces, of despair and destruction, of dragons, children, bodies and a giant monstrosity surrounded by the red hue of fire. It was difficult to push past the surfacing memories and tear her eyes off the massive Zaap before it suddenly shrunk in size and no longer lit up the sky. The portal, along with the terrifying sight of the crashing Zinit, were gone in the blink of an eye, the very last pieces of debris falling like burning droplets of fiery rain before the whole horizon was clear from any devastation.

It was over.

Her arms and head dropped when the meteor shower came to a complete stop after the enormous portal formed in the sky and led the Zinit elsewhere, the Wakfu barrier she had managed to create dissolving while smoke rose from her scorned skin. Her breathing was ragged while she shuddered in pain and exhaustion, only hearing absolute silence when calm returned to the world. Her body began to tilt to the side when Alys lost control over herself after she depleted her strength to help save Sadida and clean up her brother's mess, a foot slipping off the vine and causing her to fall as she had nothing left to stop herself from losing her balance.

Joris let out a wheeze of terror through clenched teeth after witnessing the Eliatrope fall from the high up vine and was about to sprint forward in a futile attempt to catch her when the ground suddenly tore open before him and a massive flower pod swirled upwards towards the sky. He skidded to a halt and quickly turned his attention towards Armand when the petals unfolded and the opened flower caught Alys, finding the prince kneeling on the ground with his hands pressed down onto the grass and his gaze fixated on the flower he had summoned to prevent Alys from falling to her death. He lowered it down before he rose to a standing and a cheering erupted around them, the realization that the threat was over hitting his men. Sadida and the World were safe from the devastation which came in from above... for now. The prince glanced over towards the master of Bonta, neither uttering a word though they nodded to each other in a quiet expression of gratitude and respect.

The master was quick to dash onto the uncurled petals of the massive flower once Armand turned to his father after the king arrived on the scene with Kerubim and Atcham, sliding down into the glowing soft pollen which had broken the Eliatrope's fall before he found her lying on her stomach among the softness. "Alys…"

Her eyes opened ever so slightly, if not reluctantly, when she heard her name and felt a small hand cupping her cheek and turn her face upwards, her body showing the pattern her Wakfu singed into her skin after she pushed herself beyond her limits. She rose her head a little to look up to Joris when he leaned over her, faintly smiling to him as she weakly spoke with a hoarse voice," I'm here…" She could see his smile in the darkness of his hood after she whispered before he slumped down to a sitting in the pollen next to her with a strong but long exhale of relief, seeing him quietly inspect her while the cheering and laughter from relieved Sadida sounded outside of the flower. The king was the loudest of them all.

He listened for a moment, the cheering a welcoming sound after all the worry, fright and frustration they went through. Honestly, for a moment he didn't believe anyone wasn't going to make it, himself included, until the Zaap appeared and whisked the Zinit away. Yugo and Alys did the impossible… or perhaps it was merely impossible for anyone who wasn't an Eliatrope. "What ever happened up there," Joris said with a ponder apparent in his voice while his thoughtful eyes followed one of the red lines present on Alys' shoulder and arm," it seems the threat is over."

Was it really? They both had their doubts while they looked at each other. What had become of Yugo and Tristepin? Of Ogrest? The portal which appeared in the sky and directed the Zinit elsewhere was Yugo's doing, they were certain of it... but even though it saved everyone, a few lives may have been lost this day. They were all troubling thoughts, thoughts which would remain unanswered for the time being.

"At least we're safe…" Alys whispered, her voice growing softer in tone when Joris inched closer and the tip of his fingers gently caressed the imprinted curly pattern across her arm, her eyes lulling to a close as she could feel his warm breath upon her bare but sore skin while he hung over her. His mantle was still wrapped around her neck, not having gotten lost during her attempt to keep the Tree of Life safe. She really pushed herself to the limit, but at least she was in a better shape than after the six Eliatrope Dofus tore into her and left her for dead. The boost Yugo gave her was sufficient enough to not succumb to her own sacrifice and gave her the chance to help those in need.

"What are you two lazying about for?" The sounding of Atcham's voice made both master and Eliatrope jerk away from each other in startle, one quicker than the other, before a soft yelp and Kerubim rolling into the pollen made Joris lean further back before getting swatted in the face with the old's Ecaflip's thick tail when he landed face first in between Joris and Alys. Atcham snickered while he stood on one of the petals which bent under his weight, asking as he hopped forward to step with a light bounce across the pollen," I'll take it the princess got herself into trouble again?"

Joris shifted to a standing and brushed some of the pollen off his coat as he watched Alys hug Kerubim after he apologetically chuckled to her for his sudden but unintended intrusion. "I wouldn't say trouble, Atch... Not this time," he smiled before it faded away too soon. There was still so much uncertainty hanging in the air.

The furless Ecaflip smirked before he crouched next to Alys and hooked his arms around her shoulders and legs to lift her up and carry her out of the flower, knowing he didn't need to ask her if she needed the help. This wasn't the first time, not to mention that he was the only one tall enough of the trio to carry the Eliatrope. He set Alys down after he climbed out of the flower and waited for Kerubim and Joris to join them before making their way over towards the king and prince Sheran Sharm, the furless feline supporting the Eliatrope ambassador to keep her up in her stride.

Oakheart smiled to them when the four joined him and his son in the temporary celebration, though there was a worried frown present in the master's hood after Joris took his place beside Alys. Hopefully the king had some good news to share... "The Tree of Life is safe," Oakheart said with a nod," all thanks to the combined efforts of everyone involved. God Sadida knows I can't thank you enough… but while I wish to rejoice, there is still too much to be concerned about and discuss. We do not know what happened or if the threat is truly over... Let us gather in the throne room and await further news. Armand, send your men out to survey the damage and gather reports from the guard posts on the outskirts. I wish to learn about the damage and casualties as soon as possible."

Joris nodded in agreement while Armand bowed for his father to comply with his orders before he turned to the men who helped him form the vine barricade. "Please take Lady Alys to the royal Eniripsa while I inform the king about what happened on the balcony. I will await your return in the throne room," he said to Atcham after he glanced at his lean son and the woman standing beside him. There was still so much which needed to be done and yet there wasn't much an outsider could do at this point in time. All they could do was wait for any news regarding Yugo, Ogrest or the Zinit while any form of information was shared. As long as the reports were inconclusive and the fate of Ogrest was unknown, he could not offer Sadida any of Bonta's assistance or support.

"Of course, Papa... Come along, Princess," the Ecaflip nodded when the group began to move to either join the king or head out into the forest and villages of Sadida, his claws wrapping around Alys' shoulders underneath the spotted mantle she wore to guide her along," you look like you could use an Eniripsa's touch." He was jesting but there was truth to his words; she could definitely use some healing. He allowed her to lean on him after her knees buckled with the first step she took before supporting her towards the healing ward as quick as her body allowed. There was no haste needed, but who knew what more was to happen and if the threat really had come to an end... 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The silence which lay over the throne room was an unsettling pressure nobody wished to be in, but the few members of the Brotherhood of Tofu, the royal family, the ambassadors and their feline companions all endured while they waited for any news or something to happen. The discussions had been few, the information shared inconclusive; large pieces of the puzzle were missing and forced everyone involved to a stand still. It was a stalemate until something or someone made a significant move.

Alys returned to Joris' side after Atcham brought her to the royal Eniripsa and her injuries were tended to, though faint pink markings remained visible across her sensitive skin, forming a swirling pattern over her arms, shoulders, neck and the sides of her face. She was quiet while she waited alongside the others, having replayed her newfound but terrifying memories over and over in her head while worried sick about her king and younger brothers. There was still no sign of Yugo, Otomaï and Tristepin, neither of Adamaï or Ogrest though there had been reports that the continuous rain had ceased and the water levels were no longer rising; Sadida was finally safe from flooding any further.

The heavy silence was finally penetrated by voices sounding from outside the throne room, though it was difficult to tell what the voices were reacting to. Was it fear? Joy? Something else? No guard came running to inform the king and his guests of what was happening but instead three familiar faces made their way into the throne room with a slow tread.

"They're back!" Amalia said when Yugo, Otomaï and Tristepin returned from wherever the Zinit had been taken, the looks upon their faces bringing relief to everyone present.

It took a moment for anyone to stir; the three males were exhausted and wounded, especially Tristepin. Evangelyne hesitated after she witnessed him clutching for his ripped cloak, hiding his severe injury; a missing arm. His children were ecstatic to see him, however, rushing over towards him to hug him while their mother carefully followed after. She couldn't take her eyes off the dirty white cloak which was draped over his shoulder until she allowed herself to look at Tristepin, guilt overwhelming her. "I missed you…" When she heard him whisper to her and saw him smile, she couldn't contain herself and grabbed for the Iop to hold him tight, crying against his chest while his remaining arm crept around her to embrace her as she sobbed. She thought she lost him for good, that she had urged him right into his death. Thank the Gods he was safe.

"Yugo!" The young Eliatrope buckled when Alys threw herself against him, a hand clutching the back of his head and what was left of his hat to tightly embrace him," Goddess, I was so worried!" She had to fight back the tears while she held the boy, not caring about what happened with the Dofus or Ogrest, that he broke his promise or had worsened the situation. What mattered was that he was here, alive. Her King and brother still lived and that right all the wrongs.

He returned the hug he was abruptly pulled in, burying his face away against the woman's blue scarf and blonde locks of hair while saying muffled," I am alright. It is over..." He took note of the healing burn marks seen across her skin but didn't ask about it. Too much had happened; all the things he had done and seen… at least he was able to avert the crisis his own mistakes had made.

After the grip they had on each other lessened, Yugo flinched when Alys softly swatted his shoulder while she stayed on her knees before him and scowled at him," don't you  _ever_  disappear like that again, you hear me?" Her scowl lightened up when he chuckled at her feigned threat before she smiled at him and stroked some of his wild hair out of his face. She was proud of him, even if she didn't agree with all of his decisions and actions… What he did was something extraordinary.

"On behalf of all of Sadida I represent," King Oakheart Sheran Sharm said when he spoke up and ventured forward to close in on the heroes," I thank you from the bottom of my heart." His tired eyes wandered over the two Eliatrope, the Iop and his beloved family, and Master Otomaï, the gratitude he wished to express apparent on his face and in his voice. Once more his kingdom had been saved by the most unlikely people possible.

Otomaï nodded to the king before he spoke while turning a little to glance towards the open throne room doors," Your Majesty, I would like to introduce someone…" He was apprehensive, the confidence he tried to show cracking as he softly hushed to whoever was waiting outside," come here, Ogrest, don't be afraid."

The name 'Ogrest' made the reunion's atmosphere and heartfelt feelings steeply drop with dread but also surprise when a small figure stepped into the tall doorway to comply with Otomaï's gentle urging. It was a child, very much unlike the hulking monster which had caused devastation to the world for nearly two hundred years. He was shy and scared, his large blue eyes moving across everyone who stared at him in awe while his long floppy ears drooped past his shoulders, nervously fidgeting with his small hands. His young and small appearance took everyone by surprise, though Prince Armand was the first to react differently.

"Guards!" he shouted, demanding his men to jump into action and surround the green skinned child who gazed at the armed men with a terrified expression, his lips quivering as he huddled up a little in fright.

"No, please wait!" Otomaï pleaded when the guards closed in on his son until something bright swirled behind the boy who was on the verge of crying. Ogrest froze up when a shadow fell over him and a pair of arms wrapped protectively around him from behind, causing him to whimper with a shudder as he didn't dare to move.

The guards backed away but only slightly after the female Eliatrope appeared behind Ogrest and hunched over him while the Zaap she used to intervene remained open, its glow glaring at the onlookers. The look she gave Armand when he stepped forward was dark, almost pitch black with spite and threat, her eyes narrowed while her eyebrows were drawn far down into a harsh glare. She didn't need to say what she was thinking or why she defied his order for the guards to apprehend Ogrest. Nobody would raise a hand to a child, no matter who they were and especially not while she was near. Armand knew this all too well, the past arguments he had with Alys often revolving around the children she cared for and wished to give a future to, her resolves only feeding his frustration as she looked at him as if daring him to make a move. She made it so very tempting...

The exchange of discontentment between Armand and Alys brought a tension within the throne room which put most on edge until a small figure pounced through Alys' Zaap and the young Iopette slid in front of Alys and Ogrest to shield them with a spreading of her arms and a puffing of her tiny chest. "Are you all crazy?" she asked while she courageously glared at the surrounding guards, standing her ground with a pout and narrowed eyes," can't you see he's harmless?"

The guards lowered their weapons after the girl wedged herself in between them and Ogrest, uncertain of what to do as their prince wisely remained silent to let the situation unfold on its own, to his own frustration. The guards looked at each other before they stayed as they were, not going to advance if the Eliatrope ambassador and the child of Sadida's savior were standing in their way. 

Elely gave them a cocky grin after the guards lowered their weapons before she turned around and held a hand out towards Ogrest, saying with a toothy but welcoming grin," I'm Elely, and this is Auntie Alys. What's your name?" She kept grinning towards the boy as he hesitated and hid away behind his ears and Alys' arms, the terror he felt ebbing away after the guards' weapons were lowered. 

He glanced from the held out hand towards the woman behind him, his big questioning eyes making Alys release him before she gave him an encouraging nod with an accompanying smile. He fidgeted some more, uncertain of what to do before he rose his arm a little to hold his hand out to Elely and mimic what she did. His face brightened up and a broad smile began to form the moment she firmly grabbed his hand and shook it, saying as he joined in on the friendly shaking," me, Ogrest!"

"Nice to meet you, Ogrest!"

Alys rose to a standing after she deemed it safe enough to leave Ogrest in Elely's care and sealed her Zaap with but a wave of her hand, glad the children were getting along. Elely was kind like that, and bold too. She gave Otomaï a meaningful glance when she brushed past him, receiving one of appreciation in return before he made his way to the little ogre. He didn't wish to lose his son, not again after he was given another chance... no matter what others thought about him or Ogrest. It wasn't the boy's fault... The Primordial Dofus were the blame for Ogrest's rampage, having driven him mad while his own unnatural strength and peculiar powers only added to the divine power of the six Dofus. But that was over and hopefully, it would remain that way.

"I don't wish to be the killjoy here, Master Otomaï, but are you certain about this?" the king asked as he watched the grand alchemist pick Ogrest up and lift him in his arms. Doubt remained and so did skepticism. His own son always rushed headfirst into things without overthinking it first, but he understood Armand's reason behind calling the guards on Ogrest. This was once the terror of the Zinit after all…

Otomaï was thoughtful after the king asked him an important question. "For too long have I lived without him, unknowingly turning him into the worst disaster this world had ever known… Believe me, Your Majesty, it is a mistake I won't make again," he said after a moment of silence before he smiled to his son," we have to make up for lost time, don't we?" When Ogrest smiled to him, he knew he had done the right thing by joining Yugo in saving Tristepin. All these years… There was indeed much to make up for.

Joris peered to Alys from under the rim of his hood when she stepped up beside to him and quietly watched the reunion of the Brotherhood of Tofu, her eyes purposely averted from Armand. Her coming to Ogrest's defense did surprise Joris, even though he should have expected it from her. She always was virtuous when there were children involved, it was one of the main reasons she became the ambassador of her people. Though to defy the prince like she had done… he hoped it wouldn't have any ill consequences, for Armand wasn't known to be forgiving after his ego received a hit.

"Cutting it close there, Princess," Atcham said to her while he leaned closer, his natural lisp more prominent as he spoke with a hushed voice. He appeared to be amused, however, enjoying how Armand was brought down a peg by her and Elely. He wasn't as concerned as everyone about what Ogrest may or may not do in future. Such was a much later worry.

"Nobody should raise a weapon against a child, Atcham," she seriously said in response after closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach, keeping a thoughtful and stern edge," nor threaten them... It is time for peace to return. No more quarrels, no more grief… we still have plenty to deal with. I would like to believe this is over, but I have a feeling it isn't."

Joris nodded before, saying as he straightened his back and folded his hands together behind him," we have yet to learn what truly happened out there. We do not know what became of the two Dofus sets, or the Zinit. There is still much to discuss." The Dofus were obviously not here and to assume all twelve of them were destroyed was a foolish thing to do. Their fate was too important to ignore and leave unattended, Joris knew that all too well. "The threat remains as long as the Forgotten play their games behind the curtains…"

His attention was diverted when Tristepin let out a loud yawn and slumped a little, hearing the Iop mutter as he could barely keep his eyes open," I could sleep for a week…" He nuzzled with his head against Evangelyne's shoulder to continue leaning against her while being on the verge of dozing off where he stood. His attitude was unfitting for the brewing ponders and wonders but it was exactly what everyone needed to feel a little better about the situation.

"You deserved it, my ginger God," the Cra smiled while she held him steady, saying to her children with a pleased smile," from now on it is strictly forbidden to wake your father before noon." Elely and Flopin laughed before hugging both their parents, bringing smiles to almost everyone as the general mood became more lighthearted. There was still much which needed to be done, many things which required attention but for now laughter and relief were the only things people wished to think about.

Certain things could wait.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It was in the late afternoon when the two ambassadors stood across of each other, both still wearing signs of the battles they had fought to save the world. Everyone was exhausted. Wounds had been treated and most worries were dealt with, but exhaustion remained. 

Last evening and night were spent discussing measures which had to be taken for Sadida and the bordering nations after the Zinit caused plenty of damage and panic among the people. During the discussions for anyone's future, a search party was sent out to find the missing brother of the Eliatrope king as Adamaï had yet to return... if he ever would. Alys and Yugo joined the search party later during the night and morning but found no trace of their brother, to their biggest dismay. Sleep had been little to none as both were persistent to find Adamaï but the search turned out to be futile. He had truly run away or was purposely hiding to not be found. It broke the young Eliatrope's heart to know he and his brother parted on such a sour note, especially since the dragon had been right about using the Eliatrope Dofus against Ogrest. All he wanted was go home to Alibert, Chibi and Grougal and come to terms with what had happened while awaiting Adamaï's return.

When there finally was a sliver of respite during the preparations for the journey home, Alys had taken the opportunity to quietly request Joris to join her and have a moment alone with him, something which didn't come to pass with how occupied everyone had been through out the night and day. They found some refuge and privacy a little further away from a small collection of people which surrounded the Brotherhood of Tofu as they said their goodbyes to each other and the royal family of Sheran Sharm, Ruel's van getting prepped and ready. "We'll leave very shortly…" she said while looking down to Joris," Yugo is eager to return home after all that has happened."

Joris nodded in understanding when Alys informed him about her impending leave from Sadida, standing before her with his hands held behind his back. The kingdom and people of Sadida needed time to recover while each ambassador was required to return to their duties, the small master planning to take his leave later this evening. His services were required in his home nation as Bonta had surely fallen victim to the appearance of the Zinit in the sky. He hoped any damage caused by the devastating rain of debris was minimal to none, but at this point in time, it was difficult to make any assumptions or calculations. His thoughts were elsewhere than Bonta, however... "This feels familiar," he said thoughtfully as he gazed up to the Eliatrope before him, a faint smile visible in the darkness of his hood.

Alys couldn't help to inwardly chuckle when she thought the very same thing Joris said out loud. Them standing across of each other with the intents to say goodbye was indeed a familiar sight. "Maybe we should stop making a habit out of this," she softly said, seeing him nod in quiet agreement.

If only they could… Though, for now, they had to continue the habit of parting ways. "The king of Bonta needs to be informed."

"--needs to be informed," she knowingly said along with him while slowly nodding her head, finishing what he needed to say but sounded apprehensive about," and I need to return to Emelka to make certain Yugo will be alright. Chibi, Alibert and Grougal will not take the news lightly…" The loss of Adamaï had brought a dark cloud over the little family; she couldn't leave it unattended. But once again it were duties which pried her and Joris apart and this time it was more complicated than ever before... Things had changed between them.

Joris' shoulders rose when he took a deep breath, finding himself making up excuses like he did years ago when he, Alys and Phaeris stood said their goodbyes after the defeat of Qilby the Traitor and the loss of the Eliacube... and other times after that. He didn't had to go just yet, but the weight of saying goodbye after what had developed between him and the Eliatrope was already weighing down on them both. "The King of Bonta will need to make a public apology towards your people for the grief and distrust caused by his and the other rulers' actions and decisions. I know you are aware, but Yugo will need to come forth as his actions on the Zinit also caused grief, according to the few reports I've received so far. You can do so in his name when the king of Bonta invites you to the palace." He would make certain this would happen. It was needed to re-establish the lost trust after the Eliatrope Dofus were gathered without the Eliatropes' knowledge and approval.

Alys turned her gaze away from Joris to look towards the setting sun, taking a moment to think about what he said. While she wished to comfort Yugo and fill the void Adamaï left behind, there were indeed more pressing matters she had to eventually give her full attention to. Political matters; her own personal problems had to wait, as usual. "Thank you, Joris…"

He nodded, knowing it was the least he could do to make up for the mistakes made. His thoughtful eyes turned away from her when a youthful voice sounded in the distance, calling for the female Eliatrope which had taken Joris aside to speak to him in private," Alys, you ready?"

Alys looked to where Yugo's voice came from with a turn of her head while the engine of Ruel's van rumbled and roared, a grimace forming on her face. It was time to return to Emelka. "I… I have to go," she said quietly, hesitating to share an actual goodbye in the fear it would be the last. She was about to turn around to take her leave when she felt Joris gently grab for her wrist to stop her before his hold tightened, preventing her from hurrying away. She looked a little startled by him suddenly grabbing her, though she didn't say anything while she stared down at him with obvious reluctance. Saying goodbye was already so difficult...

The look in his eyes softened as he continued to hold her wrist, saying with a lowered voice while sounding as humble and apologetic as one could possibly be," I am truly sorry for everything which has happened, for all I have done. I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive me."

Forgive him? "Goddess…" Alys closed her eyes after the word slipped away from her like a whisper, a pained expression forming across her face after Joris' humble request to forgive him for having followed orders shattered her attempts to cope with parting ways. She turned her hand over in his grasp to wrap her fingers around his small wrist before she brought herself down to her knees before him, her hands reaching for him. Her hands disappeared into his hood to clasp over the back of his neck and head, pulling him towards her to find his lips with her own and hold him against her.

How could she not forgive him? She held nothing against him, understanding the reasons behind actions taken. She always trusted him, no matter the circumstances, blindly following his judgement. The only time she did question him and the trust they shared was when she was dealing with the imposter Sipho. All those others times… How often was it her life rested in the master's hands? She would never be able to repay him for all he has done for her but forgiving was something she was capable of… even though there was nothing to forgive.

The kiss she drawn him in was a quiet answer to his apology, an answer he gratefully accepted and returned though it didn't last.

"Alys?"

The urgent calling of her name made them pull away from each other after forgetting they weren't completely alone, their kiss broken. Though out of sight and alone, others were waiting close by for her. The female Eliatrope had to hold back on a groan while she rested her forehead against Joris', feeling the side of his nose brush against her blushing cheek after Yugo's urgent voice interrupted their tender moment. "Yes, I am coming," she said with a raising of her voice to prevent the boy from looking for her, sighing softly before catching the amused glint in Joris' eyes as he looked at her. She could see his smile when she leaned away from him before she inhaled deeply and chuckled, softly whispering as she cupped his hidden cheek," soon…?"

He gave a nod while laying a hand on the side of her head before letting his fingers slip across the oval pin he gifted to her several years ago, a gift she faithfully wore no matter the attire or occasion. "Soon." It was a promise he wanted to keep, one way or another. He allowed Alys to slip away from him to not keep her brother waiting any longer, seeing her glance back over a shoulder towards him before she hurried to meet with Yugo and begin the journey back to Emelka. If only they could have returned to Bonta together… If only.

**To be continued**

**  
**


	10. Nocturne

The streets of Bonta were empty except for the few people who braved the pouring rain to either seek shelter, do their jobs or need to arrive at a certain destination, no matter how terrible the weather appeared to be. With so few out on the streets and the day drawing to a close, the flickering of Zaaps up a long and steep stairway leading to the higher levels of the city went by unnoticed, a lone woman making her way upwards until she reached the final step. 

The female Eliatrope didn't stop moving after her feet touched the cobblestones and the last Zaap closed behind her, glancing to the peculiar building across the street as she hurried towards it. It was a place she had visited for different kind of reasons before and this day's visit wasn't any different. She shivered after she took cover from the heavy rain underneath the front awning of the green and white painted shop with a hurry in her step, seeing the eye above the door was closed when she collected the loose hanging fabric of her veil to wring the water out of it. She was drenched, to say the least, the rain having caught her by surprise after she traveled through the stationary Zaap of Amakna to Bonta.

The sky had grown dark with the thickly packed clouds, giving a gloom to the early evening. A few lanterns were already lit from what she could see after she turned around to admire the view, the long downwards stairway across the street granting her a good look at the many blue and orange tiled rooftops of the city. Most of the vibrant colors were dulled by the wet and dark weather. The weather had been indecisive and sporadic since Ogrest's defeat, every region having suffered from some abrupt changes throughout the days, though it wasn't as bad as it appeared to be for some.

Alys ran a hand across her face to wipe away any rain drops which clung to her skin before she brought her attention back to the closed door. She saw a light upstairs behind one of the windows, though if it was a sign of someone being home was still a guess. "Luis?" she asked a little reluctant and quietly after she brought herself closer to the door, flinching in her step when thunder cracked through the air and lit up the street and surroundings with a white light. It appeared she arrived on time with such bad weather rolling in. She shook her head while looking down the street through the curtain of rain, feeling another chill run along her spine. At least she was dry for the time being.

A startled gasp escaped her when something warm wrapped around her left hand, her head snapping around to find the front door was open, if only but a little. The hooded master of Bonta stood in the crack of the door, lightly holding Alys' fingers in one of his small hands while he peered at her from the hood's darkness with a piercing gaze. He didn't say a word when he took a step back and opened the door further to guide her inside, soon enough having her enter the front of the small shop.

There was a tension in the air when the door closed behind her with a soft click and the sound of the lock falling in place. She could feel it weighing down on her while she stood in the gloom of the bazaar; something was wrong.

After Joris let go of her hand and straightened in his pose while standing before her, he glanced upwards to the open eye above the doorway for a form of confirmation before holding his hands behind his back, the look his eyes held pondering at best. "Our time in Ecaflipus, do you remember?" he suddenly asked, seeing her puzzled expression clear up to be replaced by a look of uncertainty, the peachy blush which usually adorned her cheeks deepening in color when she recalled the time spent in the divine dimension. It was a strange question to ask all of a sudden without a single greeting, but the tone he asked in made clear that it was important she would answer. His shoulders rose a little with the deep breath he took when she nodded," did I give you two Dofus during that time?"

"For a moment, yes," she answered, the clattering sound of the Dofus hitting the ground resonating in the back of her head. It was when he lured her close by offering the bag with the Dofus to her after they won Ush' game, except... she didn't exactly get the chance to hold onto the bag for all too long. "You… you took them back, however." The rumble of thunder accompanied her words, muffled as they were safely indoors from the bad weather. She couldn't get herself to say out loud what exactly had occurred after she took the bag from Joris and what caused it to slip from her grasp to land on the ground, though the blush on her cheeks gave her thoughts away.

Luis' upper eyelid somewhat rose while he stared down at the two standing before him as he was present in his usual spot above the front door, saying after he quietly observed the situation," sounds and looks like her to me."

Alys turned her upper body to look up to Luis, blinking slowly in confusion until it began to fall in place. Were they making certain she wasn't an imposter? It appeared so.

"Indeed," Joris said with a nod, sounding pleased before he reached up to take Alys' hands into his own; they felt cold, knowing the rain was to blame for it," let us get you upstairs so you can get dry and warm up." He kept the Eliatrope in the dark for a while longer when he released her and made his way over towards the stairs to head for the familiar and more welcoming lounge, making certain Alys would follow him. "Pardon the unusual welcome. Luis won't answer the door for the time being," Joris explained while climbing the steps," a precaution after what happened here. He will inform anyone who is home, however."

It explained a few things... They were assaulted in their home not that long ago; it was only natural for everyone involved to be more careful and cautious. "What makes you so certain I am not an imposter?" Alys asked with a slight tilt of her head, asking more out of curiosity than anything else. He did ask her a question which only she could answer but, in hindsight, they weren't completely alone after their victory in Ecaflipus. Ush, Fayme and the four pawns Percimol, Maskemane, Remington and Grany were still present somewhere amidst the mist and floating cat statues. They could have seen what happened between her and the small master… She rather not think of the possibility someone saw them.

Joris paused in his climb to glance back to the Eliatrope who was close behind him, his eyes fluttering over her appearance before he said with what sounded like an inward chuckle," there are ways of telling."

She caught his smile before he looked back ahead to scale the rest of the stairs, lingering a little when the blush returned to her face. She huffed at herself for being so easily flustered as of late and hurried up the steps to go down the long corridor and enter the well-lit space which was the lounge, seeing Joris motion with a hand towards the stove as he made his way over towards the kitchen.

"Dry yourself or have a seat," he said before he disappeared from sight as he rounded the corner, his voice sounding while he continued talking," I didn't expect you to come here so soon after our last meeting in Sadida. Did anything happen?"

Alys took off her drenched shoes while she walked before placing them in front of the stove and rose her hands to warm them by the heat of the stoked fire. "I am sorry for arriving unannounced. I wanted to write you a letter beforehand but I was afraid it would get intercepted," she answered with a slight raising of her voice while pulling off her damp gloves to leave them to dry," things haven't been safe…" She held back on a sigh after she seated herself by the low table standing in the middle of the lounge once her shoes and gloves were undone. "I wished to check on you, Luis, Kerubim and Atcham," she honestly admitted, the long periods of silence having her worried. The last letter she received was the apology Joris wrote her before he set out to collect the Eliatrope Dofus with the two Ecaflips, followed by several months of no contact whatsoever," times have been troubling, no matter that certain things have come to an end."

"Trouble in Emelka?" Joris asked when he left the kitchen and walked over towards Alys, holding a thick towel out to her. He hadn't heard much from the Amaknian king and his council since Zinit's appearance in the sky and the meteor shower which followed soon after, but reports had begun to trickle in from different kind of locations across the globe.

Alys accepted the towel from him with a grateful smile before she began to undo the pin which kept her veil together. "No true trouble but things have changed," she said with a soft tone to her voice, laying the oval pin upon the table. She caressed the cyan tinted glass the silver setting held while she thought about the place she had called home for the last few years. The loss of Adamaï still weighed heavy on everyone," aside from Emelka, things have been calm in Amakna after the recent events."

Joris seated himself on the table next to her after the Eliatrope took the towel he offered, watching her unwrap the damp scarf from around her head after she undid the pin he had given her. He saw her hesitate as the reveal of her hidden wings was still something to get used to before she lifted the veil and let it hang down her shoulders while shaking her head to let her hair fall free. The wing shaped Wakfu spread the moment they were granted the freedom, their cyan glow shining onto the top of her head when she began to dry her hair. It was so very casual in doing and yet he found himself captivated while observing her do something which most would find completely normal.

"I received reports that the casualty rate in Amakna was very low to almost nonexistent," Alys said running the curly ends of her hair through the towel," the damage, however… the planned harvest has taken a few hits with the meteor shower though Sadida and Cania really took most of it."

Joris nodded after he caught himself staring, taking his eyes away from Alys for but a few seconds to glance over towards Luis, knowing the Shushu would keep her secret. Though, judging by the look the eye in the wall held, Luis seemed fairly unfazed by the Wakfu which flowed freely from the sides of Alys' head. He had seen it before during Alys' recovery here, it was nothing new. "I have yet to hear back from Justice about any more damage reports from the plains, but we lost the stationary Zaap nearby Morbleu Hills. Brakmar hasn't given us any reports so far, however, we received word from our intel that most of the shower was out of Brakmar's reach. I am certain they'll fabricate something to gain some retribution out of this... New Sufokia refused to share anything with us, as expected."

A grimace appeared across Alys' face when Joris mentioned Brakmar and New Sufokia, two nations which were still so far out of anyone's reach when allegiances were concerned. "I wish the nations were more united…" she sighed while dabbing her cheeks dry with the towel, not wishing to think about her last few experiences with Brakmar.

"Perhaps one day."

Alys looked up from the table to lift her gaze to Joris, smiling at him. It was strange, the way they were acting towards each other. So much had happened and yet they sat there like nothing had happened at all. There was doubt, doubt that they made a mistake or that the other was regretting the actions taken. She didn't regret anything. Did he...? She lowered the towel to let it rest in her lap, asking with a whisper-like voice while she kept her eyes on him," have you fully recovered from what happened?"

He cocked his head a little in mild surprise at her question before he nodded once in answer, asking as he placed a hand on top of the table to lean on it and bring himself a little closer to express his concern," have you?"

"It has been difficult with Adamaï having gone missing, but… yes," she said quietly, stopping herself from talking in depth about what was on her mind," I have been thinking a lot since then. Not a day has gone by without reminding me…" She averted her gaze from him, a thoughtful expression resting on her face. The problems which arose after the events in Sadida, Ecaflip and Frigost came first and above everything else. She found herself being back on square one with trying to bring the Eliatropes to a trustworthy position among the other nations and Disciples after how the rulers of the World had treated her people and the Eliatrope Dofus. She wasn't going to give up though. She would try to regain everything which had been lost in this mess. What was currently on her mind weren't politics, however…

Joris shifted a little in his sitting, knowing full well what Alys was talking about though there were many things on the Eliatrope's mind he had no grasp on. He had a feeling they were dancing around the subject, though, like they had done so many times before. "Some things shouldn't be forgotten," he said while he remained leaning on his hand, trying to look her in the eye but she kept her gaze deliberately elsewhere.

"I don't want to forget," she admitted, the smile she had fading," not again… not ever." Even the things which still kept her up at night were memories she didn't wish to lose. She woke up with absolutely nothing almost seven years ago... She didn't want to experience that dreadful feeling of being void again. "I still remember the smells and sounds from that day, the warmth of the sunlight… the sound of your voice," she said, the brooding look she held letting up a little," you were the first person I saw, the first person to talk to me, the first person to show care. I never thought…" She stopped herself when she felt her cheeks growing warmer and let out a weak huff, saying before she finally looked back at Joris," I never thought we would come this far."

A smile was visible in the shadow of his hood when she brought them back to the day she awoke from her years long slumber in captivity. When she appeared on the balcony and was in awe by the view, he had observed her from the shadows before he made his way down to greet her. He had been watching most of the time, making certain nobody unauthorized would enter her chambers. Nobody asked him to take on the task of looking over her; he was but a mere guest of Sadida at the time, there to discuss some political matters in the name of his own king rather than be deemed important enough to get involved with Eliatrope matters. He was left out of most of it in the beginning, understandably so. But when she lay there on the bed in the guard quarters, he couldn't help but have his interest piqued… even though he took a true interest in her after he was permitted to go through Nox's research notes and found out more about her. There was a sense of duty which overtook him after he learned about the mysterious captive and it only became stronger when he found out she couldn't even remember her own name.

"Neither did I," he said when the memories overwhelmed him, growing silent as he found himself unable to look away from her while she continued to gaze up to him. The interest he had developed in her had never died or dwindled, not even when she was a bride to Brakmar or when she appeared broken and bleeding downstairs. It only grew.

Luis' eye flickered in between the two when he found them staring at one and another, their conversation having drawn to an inconclusive close. He was about to make a sound as if clearing his throat to have them snap out of it as he was well aware that they had forgotten about him, until he could see them move. The eye in the wall grew larger as he watched the two inch towards each other, picking up on what was unfolding right before him. He kept quiet to watch, not daring to even blink so he wouldn't accidentally break the fragile moment.

They didn't say a word when they instinctively grew closer, their eyes lulling to a close and their heads tilting before their lips met and brushed against each other. It was a careful and tender kiss at first, both testing the waters to not scare each other off until they opened their eyes ever so slightly to look at each other. Time stood still, the longing they felt present in the looks they exchanged before Alys' fingers brushed over Joris' chin, a silent sign. They found each other swiftly, one leaning down while the other sat up so they could embrace each other while they shared a deep kiss, one they had been wanting to share during the several weeks they were apart.

Joris slipped off the table when Alys pulled at the pelt he wore, following her as she lowered herself back onto the carpet while keeping him as close as possible. He pushed his hands into her thick hair when he leaned over her once she laid down and caught his lips with her own, surrendering to the moment. They hadn't been able to give in to each other back in Ecaflipus or when they once more said their goodbye in Sadida, the situations not having been in their favor. Now it was difficult to hold back.

The embrace they held each other in was tight as passion welled up between them with hot breaths and tender caresses, any doubt they once had discarded. They were eager while they drowned in the intimacy they shared; too long had they denied themselves from what they wanted, what was right in front of them. Duty, compassion, responsibilities, the fear of losing the other… they were all excuses which they pushed far back, replaced with a longing and a burning desire. For once the world was forgotten about… until it found them like it always did.

Joris' head snapped up when something in another part of the bazaar suddenly caught his attention, a sound which he knew all too well; the front door. He pushed himself up onto his hands while remaining hunched over Alys, peering over the edge of the table towards the open doorway with narrowed eyes as he listened intently. He looked back down at Alys after his suspicions were confirmed when muffled voices sounded from the store downstairs, seeing her gaze up to him with flustered cheeks and a bewildered look in her eyes as she wasn't certain of what was happening. It wasn't until a sudden loud crack and snap followed by a pained yelp could be heard that Alys' hold around Joris' neck tightened. They weren't alone anymore.

" _Luis!_ What are you playing at?" Kerubim's aggravated voice sounded from downstairs, the eye which had dreamily watched the intimate scene now closed. Luis had shifted himself to a different part of the house the moment someone entered the bazaar and, by the sounds of it, had created a small diversion to buy the couple in the lounge some time to compose themselves.

Alys was on the verge of panicking when she rose her gaze upwards, realizing her wings were visible and that she and Joris were so very close to each other. What if anyone saw them like this? She grabbed for her veil to cover herself, feeling Joris try and help her get decent while Atcham's laughter could be heard, the bickering between Luis and Kerubim continuing on downstairs.

Joris softly hushed when he saw her biting her lip while helplessly fiddling with her pin after they sat up, the deep color of her cheeks not fading. He took the silver brooch from her hands to pin it and her veil in place for her, she herself unable to do so properly without a mirror. He looked up from the pin when he saw the eye in the wall behind Alys open once more, saying with an appreciative nod and a small grin while he rested a hand against the Eliatrope's blushing cheek," thank you, Luis." He was aware the Shushu was watching and that he immediately jumped into action the moment the two Ecaflips came home.

"It was a pleasure," the Shushu said with a mischievous tone in his voice, having enjoyed the chance to give Kerubim a whack with one of the floorboards like he had done several times before in the past. He focused on the doorway of the lounge while Joris leaned close to Alys to have one last kiss before pulling away to lower any suspicion once Atcham appeared on the threshold.

"Some welcome," the furless Ecaflip snickered after entering the lounge before he nodded to Alys when he saw her sitting by the low table, not seeming surprised to see her," Princess." He began to undo his sleeveless trench coat as he walked further into the lounge before letting out an audible shiver. "Weather's gone to the dogs, I tell you. At least it stopped pouring when we arrived in Bonta."

"Hello Atcham," Alys smiled at him when he sat himself down next to her, feeling the edge of his long ear brush past her shoulder and the side of her head when he tilted himself towards her in greeting. She was fidgeting with the hair which fell outside of her veil, feeling like she was still blushing even though there was no teasing on Atcham's part. Apparently, she was in the clear. Luis' fast acting had prevented some embarrassment; she better thank him for that later.

Joris picked up the towel from the floor while standing behind Alys, seemingly very calm compared to the Eliatrope though he had the concealment of his face in his favor. He looked past Alys and Atcham when Kerubim finally made his way upstairs, seeing the short Ecaflip rub his behind while looking like the weather outside, brewing and stormy. "You alright, Keke?" he asked while folding the towel before he laid it beside the drying pair of shoes and gloves by the stove, easily pretending he was unaware of what had happened downstairs.

"I will be once that wretched demon apologizes," Kerubim grumbled before his small ears perked up when he noticed Alys was present when he moved his gaze to glare at Luis. The rubbing of his sore behind ceased as he smiled to the Eliatrope, saying a little more polite and friendly while he steered himself towards her," you truly appear at the most surprising times, my dear. How are you?" He threw Luis a foul look from over Alys' shoulder when she hugged him in greeting, the Shushu looking rather smug and amused in return. If only the old feline knew what was happening in this lounge mere moments ago…

Alys brushed some of her hair aside when the elderly Ecaflip seated himself after hugging her, her eyes flickering over towards Joris when he sat down across of her before needing to fight back the blush she could feel welling up. How was she...? Better than before, that was certain. "I am just fine," she said after letting let her hair be, her veil still damp from the rain she had traversed through, but she was no longer as soaked as when she arrived at the bazaar. It felt rather warm inside the lounge, though she could guess why.

"I see you have healed properly," Kerubim said while looking at the Eliatrope's bare arms, the markings which burned into her skin during her attempt to shield the Tree from the meteor shower had completely faded away thanks to the good and repeated care from Emelka's local Eniripsa. He looked away from her after she nodded and ran a hand down her arm, focusing on Joris when the small master spoke up.

"What did you find in Ecaflipus?"

Alys looked in between the two felines after Joris asked them about where they had been, seeing their ears flatten slightly while Kerubim brought a paw up to scratch the back of his head with a grumbling hum and Atcham scoffed softly. They obviously didn't find much good during their visit. "Things are somewhat back in order," Kerubim started slowly, his hoarse voice sounding uncertain yet he spoke confidently," the entrance is back in its place, the platform Ush had created is disposed of and we found no traces of any lingering intruders. Fayme however…"

The furless Ecaflip drummed with his claws on the top of the table in an annoyed manner, as if whatever Fayme had said or done was truly bothering him. "She avoided us like the plague. When we finally caught up with her, she was very clear on the matter; she doesn't wish to speak with any of us. For now at least…" Atcham said to fill Joris in on the female demigod and the current state of the Divine dimension.

Kerubim suppressed a yawn while he held the paw he scratched his head with before his snout, saying with a tired groan," she still watches over the place, which means that she is on our side rather than Ush's. We'll continue to try and talk with her. She's family, in a certain way."

"We'll let her cool off before we approach her again. She was a little aggressive today," Atcham grumbled while glancing to his tired brother, the frustrated expression he held softening a little after he picked up on the fact that Kerubim was sleepy. The old cat was already falling behind while they made their way through Bonta and the light rain to return home, the chase they were forced to go through to keep up with Fayme having exhausted him. "I think someone needs a little cat nap," he said with a smirk before he rolled his shoulders," me too in fact. A warm blanket to chase the chill of the rain away would be nice."

"Mmh, you have been out for two days," Joris said with an acknowledging nod, knowing how time went by much slower in the Divine dimension than it did in this world," why don't you both go and rest, kids? We can discuss this further at a later time."

Kerubim smiled a little, having to admit he was almost walking on the bags underneath his eyes, so to speak; he was indeed very tired. He inhaled deeply before he reached over and gave Alys a little pat on her wrist, saying to her while he shuffled to his feet," sorry for rushing in and off like this, my dear. Do you think you'll be staying?"

Alys laid her hand over Kerubim's paw, not certain what to answer him though she could see Joris give her a small nod from the corner of her eyes after he noticed her hesitation. She could stay the night if she wished for it. It was already late. "We'll see each other in the morning," she smiled before glancing up when Atcham rose to a standing and ruffled with a claw between the stitched ears of her veil before he brushed past Joris to gently clap him on the shoulder.

"Make that the afternoon," Atcham snickered as he began to make his way towards the open landing, raising a claw to wave over his shoulder towards the two he would leave behind in the lounge," have a pleasant night, you two." There was a mischievous tone in his voice when he wished everyone a pleasant night. Was he hinting at something? The wonder alone had Joris softly clear his throat while Alys hugged Kerubim once more to wish him a good night's rest before he followed his brother to retreat to his room. Fayme had really given them a run for their money…

"Rest well," Joris said as he looked after the two Ecaflips he considered his sons, waiting for a bit before he deeply sighed and ran a hand across his hidden face while leaning on the table, speaking up a little as he peered past parted fingers towards the eye in the wall," that was a close call, Luis."

"Not the smartest move to start making out on the very floor of the lounge. You should have taken it somewhere more private," the Shushu said in a straightforward manner, seeing the Eliatrope sit up a little before she hid a flaring blush behind a hand and caused the demon to smirk," but yes… close. Nevertheless, I'll leave you be for now. I have had my entertainment of the week and I am certain you two have certain things to talk about."

Joris lowered his hand and turned his gaze away while he listened to Luis, saying as he placed the gloved hand on the table to push himself up," that won't be necessary." He could see the Shushu deform a little as if raising a non-existent eyebrow before the master walked around the table to pick up the shoes and gloves Alys had left to dry by the stove. He leaned over towards the Eliatrope when he placed her shoes down before holding out her gloves to her, saying quietly," I know it is late, but there is something I wish to show you."

She was still blushing when she took the gloves from him, the blue cloth feeling warm to the touch as the heat of the stove had done a decent job with drying them. She was a little embarrassed after Luis spoke so casually of what he had witnessed, not having thought about the fact he was right there when she and Joris got lost in each other's embrace. She slipped on the gloves before stepping into her shoes, seeing Joris was patient while he waited for her. She wasn't certain what it could be he wanted to show her, especially at this hour.

"If either of them ask, could you tell Atcham or Kerubim that we have headed out, Luis?" Joris asked when he focused back on the Shushu, seeing the eye squint a little in thought.

"I guess I could…"

It wasn't very convincing but it was the best he could expect from Luis. He wouldn't ask for more. "Thank you," he nodded in appreciation before he motioned towards the hallway with a tilt of his head while adjusting the thick pelt he wore, saying to Alys as he smiled at her," come… we have a long walk ahead of us." He kept the destination shrouded in mystery when he began to make his way downstairs to leave the bazaar, hearing the Eliatrope utter a soft 'thank you' to Luis before she went after Joris to follow him to wherever he was planning on taking her.

The streets were riddled with puddles which reflected the starry but cloudy sky above, a silence having fallen over the city. Most people were soundly asleep or indoors after the heavy rain had cleared the streets, only but a few people taking note of the odd pair which made their way around. Joris led Alys to the other side of the city while going through the more calmer parts to avoid trouble, at times taking her hand while ascending a stairway. It wasn't before long the main street loomed up before them, the many banners welcoming them as they stood perfectly aligned like a row of guards standing at attention. The palace of the king lay further ahead, its golden and blue colors dulled by the night.

Joris left the main street with its many banners after following it for a short while before making his way up a stairway which led up to the back of a tall building, glancing back for a moment to see if Alys was still with him after he ascended the stone steps. He took a ring of keys from his belt after the stairs led them to the only door present at the back of the building, searching for the right key to use before he said as he unlocked the door," mind your step when you head inside." He pushed the door open after he tucked the keys away and stepped inside, greeted by darkness and the musky smell of dust. He took a few steps forward before he turned around and held a hand out to Alys, the hallway dark and narrow.

She peered in with apparent curiosity before she followed him inside, closing the door behind her before blindly searching for his hand as the only source of light disappeared with the closing of the entrance. The hallway was filled with all sorts of items, forcing the Eliatrope to watch where she placed her feet while Joris nimbly made his way through it all as he guided her along. "Where are we?" she asked, continuing to hold his hand while her eyes tried to adjust to the dark and she stepped over what she guessed was a basket filled with balls of yarn.

"This is one of our storehouses," Joris said after he rounded a corner and made his way over to a closed door before waiting for Alys to join him after he released her hand," we have three in total, Luis included." He reached for a lantern standing on the floor to light the candle within, soon enough bringing some light in the dark hallway and giving shape and depth to everything. "Pardon the dust," he said apologetically when he pushed open door he stood before, revealing a narrow but tall room with three windows which nearly reached the high ceiling. The room was filled with bookcases, crates and barrels, piles of books, several pieces of furniture hidden under white sheets and plenty of candle holders which held the stumpy remainders of candles.

"I wasn't aware you had more than Luis," Alys said while stepping inside, keeping her hands to herself to let her eyes wander.

Joris nodded when he took the lit candle from the lantern to light a few of the present candles, saying as she walked over towards one of the windows which looked upon the main street below," Luis cannot hold everything Kerubim has collected over the years, not with the limited space he has in such a crowded city as Bonta. Downstairs is where we keep most of it. This location is unknown to most, a mere precaution in case of an emergency."

Alys slightly frowned while she listened to Joris, asking a little uncertain when she took her eyes away from the dark street below," why did you take me here?" Was there an emergency or a reason for her to know about the location of a safe house?

The small master paused in lighting the available candles he could reach as he mulled over her question before turning to face her and said," I wish to offer you this place as a work space… It makes for a decent office." He let his eyes wander for a moment to take in the layout of the room before he focused back on the Eliatrope, seeing her stare as if he had taken her by surprise.

"An office...?" she asked, sounding baffled.

He nodded in response as he placed the burning candle back into its respective lantern and onto the corner of a crate, leaving it there before he stepped over towards Alys to join her by the window. "I do not know what your plans for the future are… but if you were to ever decide on living in this city for any reason, you'll have somewhere to start, at least for work." He looked up to her, his eyes almost hidden within the darkness of his hood, though the reflection of the small candle flames was visible in his eyes. "I am not going to pressure you to decide now, tomorrow or the next month. If you rather remain in Emelka then I'll respect your choice full-heartedly. Just know this is here for you..."

Alys lowered herself down to her knees before him, taken back by his generous offer. She had thought about moving to Bonta but she didn't manage to come to a true decision, too tied up in all that was happening while her attention was pulled in various directions. Emelka was that place of serenity, of family but the inn was no place for her to take her tasks seriously. She wouldn't be able to spread her wings if she were to remain in the Crunchy Gobball.

"It isn't much but--" Joris stopped talking when Alys laid a finger against his lips, causing him to blink rapidly with his eyes while staring down to her delicate finger before his gaze snapped back to her face.

"Hush…" was all she whispered before her finger slipped away from him and was replaced with her lips, her arms wrapping around him as she silenced him with a kiss. He didn't even try to finish his humble sentence, allowing her to pull him close and drown him in her loving touch.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The rest of the night was spent within the narrow room of the storehouse without any disturbances until morning came and life returned to the streets of Bonta. The tall windows let in the sunlight, particles of dust dancing in the warm looking rays of light when someone stirred underneath a white sheet which lay draped over the ones who had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Joris was the first to wake by nothing in particular, feeling a weight on his chest and shoulder. He tilted his head a little to look at the one laying against him, her head resting under his chin and her arms were wrapped around him, the sheet covering her bare features. He couldn't help but smile when he lay his head back down and took a deep breath, Alys' warmth and presence bringing back the very fresh memories of what had occurred during the night. He didn't think this was to happen when he took her here… In fact, he never thought it would happen at all. He never dared to hope for such, his thoughts and focus on completely different things and aspects of life. He stroked the top of her head, feeling her hair had been warmed by the sun which shone down upon them and highlighted her skin and the pale golden color of her hair.

She moved a little when he petted her between the glowing wings, the hold she had around him tightening for a mere moment until her eyes fluttered open and she softly sighed when sleep began to leave her. It wasn't the first time he witnessed her waking up, but this truly was different from all the times before. He lowered his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers to draw her to the land of the awakened, watching her become aware of her surroundings before a smile appeared, her hair somewhat messy while it hung before her face.

"Hey…" Her voice was soft while she lovingly looked at him before raising up a little and brushed some of her hair over a shoulder. She was radiating as she smiled, asking quietly to not disturb the peace while tenderly stroking his side," how are you feeling?" She had been peacefully asleep after a night of intense emotions and moments between herself and the Bontarian master, though waking up with him caused her heart to be all aflutter. That he was here with her meant the world to her, the fear it had all been a dream and she would wake in her own bed in Emelka having prodded her in her sleep.

She felt his small chest rise underneath her when he sighed softly before his arms crept around her to hold her against him, caressing her soft skin. "Difficult to describe," he said thoughtfully in answer while his eyes moved over her visage to memorize how she looked and what she smelled like, looking like a dream even though she was real," but better than before, better than ever. You… you have no idea how beautiful you are…"

She blinked at the sudden compliment before her blush deepened in color and her embrace of him tightened, holding back on the urge to hide her face away from him. The night was overwhelming for all their senses but no matter how many times they complimented each other or kept proving their deep affection, they were still able to catch the other off guard. Her turquoise eyes remained on him before they closed and she brought herself closer to him to nuzzle his chin, whispering," I could forever stay like this with you…"

"You have no idea," he whispered in return while stroking her bare back," however, we have to be cautious and keep this a secret… like we have done before. There is too much at stake… We both have enemies and responsibilities which would not take kindly to what we have." He couldn't bear the thought of anyone who held a grudge against him finding out Alys was his weak link and put it to their advantage. It was one of the reasons Atcham and Kerubim were getting more and more involved in Joris' and Bontarian affairs, but his connection with them was so very different from what he had with Alys. They needed to proceed carefully; he didn't want to put her in jeopardy, neither lose her.

Alys nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. There was a time and place for everything and their time together without any veils or lies would come eventually. There was still so much which needed to be dealt with. It would be difficult to be separated from him, however, especially after they had given themselves completely to one and another, but at least they belonged to each other and they knew it would remain so for a long time to come. "I'll keep it safe," she said when she cupped his hidden face and gazed longingly into his eyes. It wouldn't be any different than before, other than that any moment spent together in the future would be honest, truthful and more intimate.

Joris could be seen smiling when he returned to brushing her hair, letting the long strands slip through his fingers. "The wedding of Percedal is in a few weeks. It will be another opportunity to see each other again. In the mean time, I will convince the king to prepare for offering his apology to your people and have him allow an audience with you after the wedding ceremony. I do not think he'll object; he values our allegiance, Alys, no matter the actions taken. It were desperate times and he knew it to be a mistake. Believe me… I will make this right."

"I know you will..." she smiled to him, always having admired his sense of duty. His loyalty and compassion made him unique. She leaned forward to kiss him, letting her lips brush lightly against his before trailing down to affectionately kiss his neck and collarbone, feeling him shudder every so slightly before he pushed his hand into her thick hair to caress the nape of her neck.

He gazed upwards to the high ceiling after he laid his head down, swallowing as something dark was pressing on his mind. It didn't feel right to keep secrets even though the one to keep their love hidden from everyone else was for their own safety. Other secrets, however… "There is something--" His voice trailed off when he couldn't get himself to talk about it, feeling the Eliatrope pause in the affection she was giving him to look at his face with a sudden concern after she felt the shift in the pleasant atmosphere which lay over them like a warm blanket.

"What is it…?"

"That time in Sadida… I mean, when you thought someone else was me... We haven't talked about then," Joris admitted, a troubled look in his eyes when he reluctantly brought up the subject while stroking the back of her neck thoughtfully," I don't know what happened, but when Ush spoke of you and Sipho after we won the game…" He fell silent, the bitter taste he had then returning like a foul memory. He wasn't one to become jealous. H didn't think he had such an emotion left after he grew older, but when the demigod so mockingly spoke about what Sipho had done and Alys reacted so shocked by it, he felt it clamping his stomach. His chest rose with the deep breath he took, seeing Alys had the familiar look of shame in her blue eyes. "You know I trust you," he said and brushed some of her hair aside in an attempt to tuck it behind her ear," and I also know Ush would say anything to--"

"--He wasn't lying..." Alys cut in and tilted her head to press her cheek against the palm of his hand when it hovered next to her. She sighed while closing her eyes before placing a kiss against his fingers, the dread she felt then returning like a haunting spirit. "I was so confused… He was you and…" She lowered herself down to hug him, hold him close while she forced herself to go through the memories," you were acting so distant, as if whatever had befallen the Eliatropes didn't matter. Distant and cold… It scared me. When I tried to have a word with you in private and ask you why you hadn't told me about taking the Dofus, you gave me the cold shoulder. You know I don't pry, Joris… but I knew something was wrong. Something felt off. I urged… I pleaded and then…" She felt her heart skip a beat before feeling the queasiness of her stomach turning as the kiss, the very first kiss she could remember, replayed in her head. It wasn't him, she knew that, but at the time she wasn't able to tell the difference. "He managed to add things up and took advantage of it to silence my questioning. It tore my whole world apart, had my feelings in complete disarray… I thought that we finally..." her voice had become nothing but a whisper, trailing off as she no longer hid what had truly happened, what she had experienced, what she had been thinking," I thought we were done pretending."

Joris remained silent when he let everything sink in and observed her, having wrapped his arms around her to hold her in the hug she wished to be in. He suspected something like this had happened between her and Sipho. His disguises were flawless, other than having limited information on the one he would take an appearance from. With how well Joris and Alys had hidden their affections from each other and the rest of the world, Sipho was unaware of their unspoken feelings until Alys acted like she usually would when alone in the master's presence. It did explain her behavior in Frigost after Joris was freed from his icy prison and the truth about Sipho came to light.

"I am so sorry," she whispered with a shame he could almost taste, causing his heart to clench in sympathy.

He shook his head before he pressed his lips against her temple and cupped her chin to have her look at him," don't apologize… You are not the one to blame here. Sipho had us all fooled, but he did make me regret I did not act sooner. All those times I had to witness you almost being taken away, be it by death or other people… and yet I waited, feeling unworthy to be loved by you. I knew that I couldn't stand afar and watch you forever but I was willing to try. Keeping you safe was more important to me than placing you in a position you may not have wanted to be in. When I witnessed your reaction to Ush speaking of Sipho, I understood what had happened and why you were acting like you did. I saw how you were betrayed by your feelings, that you had been toyed with. It was then I realized I was keeping you at a distance for reasons which have absolutely no meaning… I could no longer continue with it; I had to be honest to us both. I do not regret what I did then, just like I do not regret this night with you."

Alys looked at him, his reassurances pushing back the shame she felt. There had been no doubts about what had unfolded between them ever since their visit to the Ecaflip dimension, but it did feel more secure than before. They confessed their love to each other so many times during this night and morning, that it felt like they were trying to make up for those seven years they had denied each other in one single day. She rose up to cradle on top of Joris, the sheet slipping down to around her hips before she hunched forward to bring her face close to his. Her hair fell around them like a wavy cascade of pale gold, hiding them from the world though no one knew they were within the storage house. They had all the privacy they desired for. "I love you, Joris. I love you so much…" she whispers while she hung over him," I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he spoke softly while his small hands wandered over her body," I won't allow it." He brought himself up to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face away against her to hold her tight, planting a few kisses upon her skin before guiding her onto her back to remain intimate with her. The day had only just begun, along with what had developed and grown between the two over the night and the last seven years. He wouldn't allow her to return home just yet, feeling like there was still too much lost time he had to make up for. He was hers, completely, as she was his.

 

**Fin**


End file.
